Chrysalis
by faithlessducks
Summary: Gwen finds a new family of warriors, and learns her own self-worth as she transforms into Arthur's queen. Merlin belongs to the BBC and shine. Mentions of Arwen, merlin and the rest of Camelot. Tristan, Isolde, Bedivere, Galahad... Arwen at the middle
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Galahad crept softly upon the campsite. His blue eyes notice a cart without a horse or mule. A lone women sleeping in the woods at night. His mouth curved into a frown.

_Who would send a woman off into the woods without an escort? Someone should have been with her!_

His insides tingled when he spotted unruly curls. Pushing the curls away, he noticed dried tears on her face. His head flung around when he heard a bear or wolf howling deep in the forest. Dropping next to his new friend, Galahad sat with his sword drawn.

"I'm going to have to muck the stables. Listen to grandfather's lecture, and deal with Tristan and Isolde. I can't leave you out here. It's hard being ten."

Arthur watched the full moon over Camelot's countryside. He shivered when animals communicated by howling. His jaw wavered.

"It had to be done."

A/N: Not touching any of my other stories… don't know what I will write. Don't expect a lot of residences of Camelot to be in this story until very late in the story. This is truly about Gwen. Remember after a caterpillar leaves their Chrysalis, they are transformed into a new being. If you want Arthur and Gwen, Gwen begging forgiveness… nope!


	2. Chapter 2

Gwen pushed sleep from her eyes as she heard a young childish voice yelling.

"Don't just frown… and shake your head! You would have done the same thing?"

"Don't make signals with your fingers. It was cold and dark. So, I stayed with her to protect her from bears and wolves. You would have done the same thing."

Leaning up, Gwen noticed a boy with dark hair yelling at an older male child. The older boy's arms were folded across in his chest as he stood frowning at the younger boy. The younger boy stuck out his tongue, and kicked the other child in the leg. Gwen was amazed that the boy didn't lose his stance. He merely kept frowning, and offering a menacing stare.

Looking around, Gwen noticed that her cart was safely resting on a few rocks. Someone had started a raging fire, and she could smell porridge cooking close by.

"It was my portion of the food, and I'm going to share it. Tell Tristan, you can't speak… what are you going to do write a parchment?"

Gwen felt awful she caused a terrible row between the two boys. She was the queen of destruction; she caused havoc where ever she went lately. Rising, Gwen strode towards the boys. Her feet crushed dried twigs as she approached.

"Hello."

Two pairs of identical blue eyes turned to face Gwen. The older boy's arms fell from his sides as he read the desolation in Gwen's eyes. A deep feeling of remorse swept over his body. He dropped a hand on his brother's shoulder, and gave it a slight squeeze.

"I told you... she needs us."

The older boy nodded.

"Hi, I'm Galahad, and this is my older brother Bors… he doesn't talk. I talk enough for the both of us. What's your name? Are you hungry? I started a fire. Made porridge. Fixed a loose wheel, and eat so we can go,' Galahad stated quickly.

Gwen stared at him in amazement. He had been quite a busy child in the last few hours. Where exactly did he want her to go?'

"I don't deserve help..."

'Everyone deserves help and kindness. That's what Tristan says. Everybody is flawed. So, we help people."

Gwen lowered her head in shame. She didn't serve any type of kindness after what she had done to Arthur. Her heart clenched painfully as she thought of the pain etched across his handsome face.

"I'm an ad-"

Galahad waved a hand. "Eat your porridge. Nothing worse than cold porridge. Like I said it doesn't matter to us."

What's your name?"

"Gwen."

Gwen followed the boys because Bors grabbed her cart, and started pulling away. Her body ached from traveling so far from Camelot. She could barely stand. Her eyes missed rocks, causing her to stumble but Galahad grabbed her elbow.

"Lean on me,' he whispered. "I might be skinny, but I'm strong."

"Your parents will be furious."

Galahad shook his dark head. "I live with Tristan and Isolde they take care us along with Grandfather, and my little sister, Agnes. Isolde isn't exactly the mothering typ. But, she doesn't beat us. Trains us to be warriors-you can take care of yourself. You hire someone to cook and sew. But, you need to be able to fight when the time comes. Tristan is very calm and rational. He used to be a great knight. Cenred slaughtered our parents in a raid. Grandfather rushed us to Tristan's keep. We live with Lamorak; his parents were murdered by Cenred too. He has a brother somewhere... he a knight or something. We help people- trust us."

Gwen was so tired from walking so far that she could hardly keep her balance. The last thing she remeberd was seeing black as she heard a childish voice screaming.

Gwen snuggled down into the soft mattress; she felt heavy cloths on her hands. Slowly, she opened her eyes to peer into soft green eyes. She was astounded by the women's beauty. Long blonde hair framed her face hiding high cheek bones, a warm smile on her face.

"My name is Isolde, welcome to my home. Galahad is quite concerned about you. He's quiet… maybe you should go back to sleep. He's never quiet. Constantly speaking. Would you like a sip of water?'

Gwen nodded. Isolde held a cup of cool water to her parched lips. "Drink slowly." The water trickled down her throat. Gwen gulped thirstily. "More later," Isolde urged.

Large tears filled Gwen's eyes. "I don't deserve kindness... "

"Everyone deserves kindness," Isolde admonished.

"But I...I-"

"Your past doesn't matter to us. We are a small community of flawed people. We don't judge because we carry past hurts upon us. How can we ever judge another? I'll bring some chicken broth…then, you will rest. You been asleep for two days. You probably need a week of sleep."

Isolde pushed Gwen down onto the bed. Smiling, she pulled a cover over her weakened body. Giving Gwen one last smile, she stepped out side of the door to stare into her beloved's blue eyes.

"Who sends a woman out into the woods by herself in the midst of winter, Tristan,' she whispered furiously. " What if Galahad didn't walk to beat of his own drummer? She could be a slave in a harem by now. How did this happen to such a gentle soul."

Tristan placed his large hands on her slight shoulders. "She will tell us. And she's welcomed her."

"We will train her."

'If she wants it."

"We will train her. She needs to know how to survive. I bet she can cook and sew. She needs to be able to fight. Fate brought her to our door. Train or else."

"Yes, Love."


	3. Chapter 3

Gwen awoke to find a steaming bath in her room. Brilliant rays of sunlight streamed from a high window. Kicking away her blankets, Gwen's feet touched the icy cold stone floor. She hopped around until she reached the side of tub. Looking around, Gwen removed her nightgown. She sighed as the fragrant warm water surrounded. Closing her eyes, Gwen leaned back and relaxed. Her mind went completely blank. Her sore muscles seemed to loosen as she soaked in the herbs. As the water cooled, Gwen scrubbed her body and hair vigorously before the water turned icy.

She located a clean tunic, underclothes, pants, and a wooly wrap. She twisted her hair until droplets of water raced from her hair. Wordlessly, Gwen braided her hair as she a deep breath left her lungs. She shoved her feet into her boots. She noticed that someone repaired her sole. Opening her door, Gwen peered around the corner. Gwen realized that she was in a castle. Her fingers trailed along ornate carvings. She spun on her heel when she heard noises from downstairs. Holding the bannister, Gwen walked carefully down the stairs. She couldn't find anyone inside of the castle. She turned the knob of the door.

Her eyes widened in surprise when she spotted people engaged in training sessions. Bors sparred with a tall man with dark hair in the corner. Galahad practiced flips in a corner with a young girl dominated by long red hair. Isolde fought a tall blonde man with sticks. She noticed another people walking across high wires. An older man sat on a stone shouting orders as a woman offered him a sour look.

Gwen stepped back when Galahad landed in front of her.

"You're a wake… come meet everyone!" Galahad pulled her into the middle of the training sessions. "Gwen's awake… come meet her. "

Gwen was wrapped into various arms and embraces as they mumbled their names. She could remember Agnes, Bedivere, and several other names. It felt so good to be embraced by someone.

Gwen covered her face with her trembling hands, and started crying as she dropped to her knees. A large rough hand cupped her chin.

"We don't cry here Gwen. Galahad and Isolde have told you that we don't judge because our souls aren't clean. Even, though the children have not transgressed against anyone-yet. We teach them about the true meaning of nobility. I'm Tristan."

Tristan helped Gwen to her feet. "We are a huge bunch."

"I don't know what to say."

"Say nothing, "Isolde urged. "We're a family."

"The more the merrier," someone called in the background.

Isolde slipped her gloved covered hands around Gwen's forearm. "Let's see your new home."

Isolde pointed out the barns, and a secret door that lead to hidden caverns. Gwen smiled when Galahad and Agnes chased a bunch of chickens. Gwen noticed a blacksmith loudly forging in his forge. She noticed the castle was surrounded by a great wall. It's large grey peaks seemed to tower in the countryside. Light glinted off stained glass windows. Ivy covered art of the gray building. Gwen 's eyes focused on a figure hiding behind a large stain glass window. The drapes quickly closed.

"We'll explain everything at dinner. Why don't you rest," Isolde said quietly.

Gwen flinched when Galahad threw his arms around her waist. "You'll like it here, Gwen."

Remorse entered her brain she had not thought of Arthur and Camelot since she awoke this morning. How could she ever forget her horrible actions. Isolde watched emotions playing across Gwen's face.

"Not inside these gates. You aren't to think about your past. That girls is gone. The moment that you met Galahad… you started your new life… a time of change… transformation."

Gwen nodded meekly.

Bedivere, Tristan, and Isolde stared at Gwen as she sat braiding Agnes's long red hair. Isolde was a bit miffed. In her state of despair, Gwen instinctively began to care for nine year old Agnes. Isolde frowned and shook her head in disbelief.

"Has she been conditioned to care for others without thinking of her own needs," Isolde inquired. "Her hands must be sore."

Bedivere shook his hand. " I heard a rumor that a young King was in love with a servant. He caught her kissing another knight, and he banished her ."

Isolde chuckled. "That is not someone who would commit adultery. I should know. I didn't feel weak from I broke my marriage vows. I felt regret and sadness. Not whatever … torments her. To commit adultery, you're prepared to lose everything. " Slipping her arm around Tristan's waist, "I would do it again to be with the one that I love. I would feel regret, not despair. I'm an adulteress, and I did it with a clear mind and heart."

Tristan brushed his lips across her forehead. "I chose this path with you. We will chat with her."

Gwen slowly ate her beef stew with fresh rolls. She wondered about her new friends. They were too nice and accepting. She was fearful that they would turn on her. It was nice to be around a table with warmth and happiness.

Galahad yawned. She noticed Agnes sleeping on her grandfather's lap, he stroked her small back.

"Time for young ones to go to bed, "Bedivere ordered.

Bors gathered his younger sister into his arms. He offered Gwen a sweet smile. Galahad pulled her braid as he rushed past. "Be here in the morning Gwen!"

Everyone ate in silence. Gwen's dark expressive eyes flicked around the table. Sh knew that something horrible would happen.

"Gwen," Tristan began. "I was once a great knight … one of the greatest. In my travels, I entered the service of my uncle… King Marke. I feel deeply in love with his queen. I stole her away."

Isolde placed her hand over Tristan's. "I freely sinned against my marriage. I'm deeply ashamed of the mess that I made. I did it with a clear mined. I knew why.."

Bedivere coughed. "I ran Cenred's army until he murdered, slaughter my home village by accident. He murdered my daughter and son-in-law in front of their children. Bors has not spoken since. I carry their blood on my hands."

Lamorak lowered his eyes. His large dark head lifted suddenly-his eyes void of light and merriment. "Cenred slaughtered my village. My brother escaped with his friend-I hope. I stared killing Cenred' s knights in coldblooded.

Martha, Bedivere's wife, spoke gently. "I turned a blind eye when King Cenred seduce a young princess… leaving her with child… she flung herself from the ramparts of his castle.

Tristan smiled at Gwen. "We can't cast stones at you. We have marks on our soul. Tell us your story."

Gwen's looked around at the hopeful faces at the table. Breathing deeply, Gwen stated," My name is Guinevere Leogrance… I kissed another man the night before my wedding. I was banished by my former fiancé , King Arthur of Camelot."

Bedivere and Tristan exchanged looks. Tristan squeeze Isolde's thigh to keep her calm. He could tell his wife was appalled and outraged.

"Tell us more," Lamorak urged.

The adults at the table were horrified as they listened to Gwen's life. Her father died at the hands of Uther Pendragon over his deep hatred of magic. Gwen had been imprisoned four times in her life three in Camelot. Uther slapped her face, and planned to execute her. Arthur gave her a slight shake… Gwen made sure to defend him-he was sorry. Sh explained calmly that she took care of Uther during his illness. Nobody in Camelot defended in her hour of despair-they casted cold eyes upon her.

Isolde smiled. "Did you love Lancelot?"

"Like a young girl with her first love. It faded to friendship."

"You lived in Camelot with him for one full year- not flirting."

"Yes," Gwen whispered.

Tristan arched an eyebrow. "He came back from the dead?"

"Yes."

Gwen sat waiting for Tristan and Isolde to expel her from their home.

Tristan motioned for Lamorak to help Gwen to her chamber. "Sleep well fair Gwen… as soon as your hands heal. Your training starts.."

Gwen offered Tristan a puzzled look. "Training?'

"You need to learn to protect yourself. We'll train you to be a warrior- the finest in the land. Never again you will be defenseless."

Gwen merely nodded. "Thank you for your kindness."

Isolde folded her arms-a dark look marred her beauty. She sat quietly as she struggled to organize her thoughts.

"Should I gather the old glass… my dear?"

Isolde shook her blonde hair furiously. "I have no words for this… she nursed his father, after Uther murder her father. .. she loves him so much that she defends his actions. She would have gone to her death for his forgiveness... any fool could see something was wrong. She nursed his father after he slapped her and sentenced her to death! Someone tried to kill her. Her own brother said nothing." Fat tears slipped from her green eyes. "This bothers me… she will never return to Camelot. It's not a safe or a happy place." Isolde rocked herself as to calm her heart. "I committed adultery, and Marke adored me… he didn't do this," her voice quavered.

Bedivere reflected ," They welcomed a man back from the dead in Camelot without question. A few days before the wedding. Nobody challenged anything." His white head shook in sadness.

Tristan waved his hands. "She's here… her training starts in the morning. First, we must break her servant mentality. Teach Gwen to make her own choices to please herself."

Isolde wiped her eyes. "You're a good man."

"You better think so."

Lamorak pushed Gwen against the wall. "Don't be afraid," he urged. "Laurent is leaving… he might be in a foul mood. You don't need to meet him in a foul mood.' Lamorak shielded Gwen with his massive frame as a cloaked figured drew closer. Gwen bit her bottom lip as her heart thumped.

Laurent moved past Lamorak. His boots thumped loudly on the stone floors. He gasped when he sensed fresh pain… searing, burning despair entered his mind like a snake. His hands trembled.

"Take Guinevere to her chamber now," he ordered harshly. "I can't bear her pain."

Lamorak wrapped his arms around Gwen. He carried swiftly into her chamber. Gently, he placed on her feet. Her eyes full of questions… as she stood shaking.

"I'll explain in the morning… he's gentle… he won't hurt you… none of us will."

Gwen nodded as she watched Lamorak leave her chamber.

Arthur sat alone in his chamber. He stared coldly at the bracelet on his table. A thousand emotions tormented his mind, soul, and heart. His eyes shut tightly. He sat in cold disbelief as Merlin calmly explained that Morgana raised Lancelot from the dead. She used her magic to curse this damned bracelet. She sat in motion a painful chain of events. His eyes flew to his window… she was gone. He sent her away-never to return.

A/N: This is for Crystal 1998… Laurent is for her! Thanks for the reviews and story alerts. We won't see Arthur and Camelot for a while. Feel free to drop an im if you have a suggest or a problem with the story… This is cheap therapy after last week!


	4. Chapter 4

Her lips curving into a bright smile, Gwen stared at everyone during breakfast.

"Gwen, make a choice… I'm starving," Galahad whined. His grandfather tapped his dark head.

"It doesn't matter to me."

Isolde shook her head. "Make a choice. What do you want for breakfast? Whatever you want. We'll prepare it for you.'

"I usually just eat…"

"What was given to you, or what you could afford," Lamorak finished. "Tell what you would like to eat."

The corner of her mouth curled as a fingers tapped her face. "Let me see… eggs. I would like eggs."

"How do you want them cooked?"

Gwen's mouth dropped open.

Laurent watched Gwen from the doorway. His lips twitched as it dawned on him that she had a sweet lovely soul. _A soul designed for heartbreak and forgiveness._

"Why don't you introduce yourself, Laurent," Tristan admonished.

Laurent shook his cloaked head. "Her pain gnaws at my heart and soul. I can't be near her. I want to drain away her sorrow, and make her lose the memory of her past to bring her comfort. I cannot…"

Tristan arched a blonde brow. "Her pain is deep."

"I know that pain, Tristan. It never truly leaves your heart."

Lamorak carefully guided Gwen through the woods. He pointed to good trees that offered shade during the harsh rays of sunlight over the summer, and which trees have the best honey in spring. His large hand motioned to an area where wildflowers grew in spring. He guided Gwen to a large boulder; he brushed away dirt before he lowered her to the rock.

"I brought you hear because we aren't supposed to tell each other stories. Laurent should tell you this. But, he can't come near you."

"Why," Gwen whispered urgently. "How can he tell if he can't come near me?"

Lamorak frowned." Good point. He's a magical being… elf or druid… something. I can never remember."

"He has magic?" Gwen looked curiously at Lamorak

Lamorak clasped Gwen 's fingers between his hand. "Magic isn't bad. It's the user. Laurent is great man."

Gwen knew that she couldn't judge anyone. "Why can't he be near me?"

"He feels your pain. It's eats his soul. He can't focus."

"I'm sorry."

"No… no… don't be."

"Don't every feel sorry about things that you can't control."

"Obviously, you can't control your tongue Lamorak,' Laurent offed as he leaned against a tree. The hood of his cloak covered his face. Gwen could see his a strong chin and wide pink lip twisted into a frown.

"You frightened her,' Lamorak reasoned. "I'm trying to help.

Laurent moved from the old oak. His green cape floating around his muscular body. "Then, get her to let go of the pain. I need to sleep," he muttered as he strode away.

Gwen sat wordlessly.

Lamorak smiled. "He's a good man. Just not very personable."

Gwen laughed. "He's different."

Lamorak beamed at Gwen. Her laughter was infectious. He dropped next to her as he rubbed his stomach.

Laurent stomped away. Her laughter was like the song of the hummingbird. It touched something in his frozen heart. He rolled his eyes in disgust.

"Gwen, what's your favorite color?'

Isolde's question took her aback_. Why ever is she asking about my favorite color. It was blue for most of my life. Then, Arthur like lavender. I just wore lavender .. mostly to please him… I supposed._

"Well, It was blue as a child. Recently, lavender."

"Why lavender?"

Gwen blushed. "Arthur preferred me in lavender."

"I'm sure he did, my dear." _A child's color._

"It's a nice color."

"Very sweet… demure… childlike," Isolde responded. "If you couldn't wear lavender… what color would you wear?'

Gwen thought for a moment. She hated her red and yellow dress. She loved her light blue gown.

"I like teal… I had a really pretty teal dress. It was ruined… or peach. I made an amazing peach dress with ruffles and bow. It was amazing. I felt like a princess wrapped in chiffon."

Isolde smirked." I was a princess. It's overrated. I couldn't make my own choices. My husband was selected by my father. He was much old… a good kind man. I didn't love him like a husband… I hurt him."

Isolde shook off her bad memories. She opened the door to a great room full of colorful cloths. Amazing displays of colors of satin, velvet, wool, and silk in every color.

"We're traders , Gwen. We get around the lands. We are able to purchase rare fabrics at an inexpensive prices."

"What exactly do you do?'

"Well, we provide services to the wealth. We secure their passage across dangerous lands. At times, we were retrieve their family members from dangerous people. Or we might join a war- if it's just. All of us must agree to provide assistance to a person.

"That must be exciting to go everywhere."

"Absolutely, you'll come with us."

"This is the farthest that I've ever been. Before it was Ealdor."

"The world is open to you know. Yours to explore ."

Perhaps… one day."

"Soon… Now pick three different types of cloth anything except yellow, red, and lavender. You need clothes."

Gwen's mouth dropped. "I love sewing.

Isolde shook her head. "You aren't making them."

"But… I always made my clothes."

"Not this time."

"I couldn't."

"Let me take care of you."

"I'm used…"

"That's going to change."

Isolde watched Gwen finger rich fabrics. Gwen bounced around like a child with sweets.

"I know what I want."

Kilgharrah shook his head sadly. He knew the answer to Merlin's question. However, it was not his right to fix this wrong.

"Young warlock, the future queen is safe. I will not disclose her location. She needs to grow, and become her own person outside the walls of Camelot. Arthur needs to learn not to discard people that he loves in the heat of emotions.

Merlin lowered his eyes. "I didn't faith in her either."

Kilgharrah shook his head. "You disappointed me , Merlin. You offered more compassion to the witch than your faithful friend. She will return on her terms. Not yours. Not Arthur's. Not Camelot's. I offer you this… leave her be… for now. She is safe and cared for.


	5. Chapter 5

"One question, Arthur," Merlin began. "Would have you forgiven her, if we had not found the bracelet?" Merlin's words hung around Arthur's chamber like an icy cold wind.

"I don't know… if I would have forgiven her for kissing Lancelot. I could have moved on from it. I love her. I love her enough to marry even with the kiss. "Arthur shook his blonde head. "I could forgive her. .. maybe. "He licked his dry lips. "I can't forget the sight of her in Lancelot's arms. Kissing him like she never kissed me. No, I'll never forget that moment. Or finding her in Hengist's cage clinging to Lancelot. I would forgiven her because I miss her presence in my life."

Merlin realized that Kilgharrah was correct. It was not time for Gwen to return home to Camelot. Arthur hadn't learned one thing from this mess involving Gwen and Lancelot.

"Arthur, last question… what if she can't forgive you for your lack of faith and the banishment? What if she can't forgive all of Camelot including me?"

Arthur turned cold blue eyes on Merlin. " I banished her as a king, not a man."

Merlin shook his head. "You sent her into the wilderness in the dead of winter without an escort as a man, Arthur. Because you had power over her. Now, you're powerless. She's not your secret love. She's not your fiancée or subject. She's nothing to you."

Merlin watched Arthur close his mind to his words. He realized that they lingered on Arthur's heart.

"Gwen is a better person than I am, Merlin. She has a forgiving nature. She knows the depths of my love."

"Gee, Arthur… she might never come back."

Arthur's soul ached from Merlin's words. Merlin's words appeared in jest. Arthur heard the hidden message in Merlin's words. Gwen might never return to Camelot. Merlin questioned the depths of his love for Guinevere.

"Arthur, the druid boy forgave you… without the bracelet would you have shown clemency to Gwen?"

"Get out, Merlin."

Merlin ignored the warning tone in Arthur's voice. "What if I hadn't found the bracelet when I help Elyan out of jail?"

Arthur wiped his eyes. "It's been a long day, Merlin."

Merlin couldn't stop his words. "She could be dead, Arthur. She could be someone's concubine by now.. . she could be a serving wench with men touching her…"

"I said leave me," Arthur yelled.

Merlin shrugged. "Have a good night's rest."

Morgana waved her hand, perspiration dripped from her brow. The dream returned to her. Arthur crowning Gwen as his queen in Camelot.

"She's taking my crown. She's stealing what is mine! I will find a way to stop you, Gwen. You will not be queen of Camelot."

Morgana wrapped her arms around her knees. She rocked herself until she drifted back to sleep.

Laurent opened the door to Gwen's bedroom. His eyes quickly scanned the room for any signs of danger. He listened to Gwen's even breathing for several moments. His vision of the witch plotting to destroy Gwen unsettled his soul. His lips curled upwards to discover she slept on her side with an arm over her curly head. Waving his hand, he ignited a slight fire in the fireplace. Her room was bitterly cold. He eased his large body through the darkness of her room. Laurent gave her one last look before he shut the door.

"Laurent, why are you in Gwen's room?'

Laurent arched an eyebrow. "Do you question my honor?"

Tristan huffed. "Never… I question your reaction to her."

Laurent shook his head rapidly. "She is not Flora."

"Really… she's young, sweet, good hearted, and nice just like Flora."

Laurent paled. "Just like Flora… her heart's desire placed her onto the path of destruction."

"It wasn't your fault."

Hiding the memory of Flora deep into a dark recess of his mind. "Oh… my friend, you are wrong. Flora's death was entirely my fault."

Laurent brushed past his friend to escape from Gwen's pain. Endless cold night chilled his mind reaction to her silent cries. He paused at the edge of the steps. "Tristan."

"Yes."

"I have a request."

"Anything that I have the power to grant."

Laurent's dark green eyes bore into Tristan' s soul. "Don't turn her into a killer. Teach her to protect herself. Leave the innocence." Laurent's lips trembled. "She should believe in hope.. her loving gentle nature…. don't ruin that. Give Gwen strength to face her cumbersome destiny. She will be the queen of Camelot."

Tristan flinched at Laurent's words. "How?"

"Her destiny cannot be changed. Even though, it should be. She will need to learn how to navigate the murky court of Camelot. We will give her strength to be a glorious queen, and face her destiny with Arthur Pendragon. She will bear his children, and allow despair to swallow her at his death-without our help."

Tristan leaned against a stone wall. "I don't think she wants that-"

"She loves him… so beautifully . She would give her life to be with him." Laurent's nostrils flared. "She needs to learn to find her own happiness. Every disappointment caused by Arthur Pendragon will destroy her. That is what we will do… teach her to have her own path-not just Arthur's ."

"Laurent, I can't tell Isolde… this…"

"A witch will seek her death. I will handle the witch… the hard part… you will not teach her to kill… You will teach her to survive on her own… in memory of Flora."

Tristan nodded slowly. "Agreed."

"Can you do a cartwheel?"

Gwen stared at Galahad and Agnes as they stood in the courtyard. A red sun rising in the background as birds flew overhead.

"Yes, I haven't done one such I was Agnes' age."

Galahad nodded. "Cartwheels are an entertaining way to distract people… traveling across a room quickly. Do one."

"Now," Gwen muttered.

"Now!"

Gwen stuck her right foot out, and flung her arms over her dead. She leaned over; her hands touched the icy ground. She swung her legs over and appeared upright. Her braid bounced on her back.

"Good form. But ,do it faster."

"Faster?'

"Faster."

Gwen ran, and quickly completed a cartwheel.

"Again."

Gwen's heart raced; her chest heaved as seat poured down her body. She spent two hours performing cartwheels in the courtyard. Her muscles ached. She jumped for joy when the bell rang for a break.

"Gwen, you have a good form," Agnes offered. 'After break, we work on multiple cartwheels."

"Next week… flips. You have only one week to master cartwheels." Galahad ordered. "It will help you."

Gwen didn't believe the sweet little children that brought her pinecones , and listened to her stories were such task masters.

"Okay…. Do I have a choice?"

"No."

Gwen thought hand, hand, foot, foot as she tumbled across the ground. She had to run fast and keep in motion to move across the courtyard. She never knew that she could move so quickly. Her body didn't feel the cold as her muscles stretched.

Tristan watched impressed as Gwen spun across the courtyard.

"She's good."

Galahad grinned. "She's young… still remembers how to do it. I thought it would take a month… five days."

"She's quickly learner."

"We have to practice flips… rope climbing with Bors, and sticks with Isolde. Swords and balance with Lamorak. Will Laurent give her the test of trust?"

"I don't know… Galahad," Tristan offered. "That's a summer test."

"He'll do it."

"Grandfather will teach her to check the perimeter."

"How old are you?"

"Ten, you know that!"

"A bit scary… "

"Grandmother has the final chore according to Laurent."

"What's that?'

"I don't know."

Galahad watched Gwen with his young eyes. "He'll come for her."

Tristan cocked his head to the side. "How do you know?"

"She's brought us warmth. He'll want that feeling returned to him."

Gwen stood in the courtyard rubbing her aching back. Her dark brown eyes searched the grounds around her. She felt someone watching her. Her eyes rose until they rested on a rampart. She gave a slight wave at Laurent. She had never seen him without his cloak.

Ebony hair blew around his face as he stood watching her. She could barely see glimpses of his face because it was hidden by hair like black ribbons. Gwen dragged her eyes away from him as she raced back to Galahad and Agnes.

A/N: Arwen is endgame! They need to take a journey to reconnect!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I rewrote and rewrote this many times. I think I caught all of my typos. It was supposed to be five pages… Good watching tomorrow…

Isolde shook her blonde head in dismay. She didn't think Gwen was ready to go off in the woods to practice rope climbing with the children. She struggled to master rope climbing within the keep. Bors wrote that he believed Gwen needed to climb a real tree. Besides, spring had just arrived. The ground was still cold. Anything could happen in the woods. Her gut feeling told her to lock Gwen in her room until another day.

"This is madness," Isolde raged as she slammed goblets on the table.

"She's not a child," Tristan stated calmly in attempt to soothe his wife's ire. He wiped specks of water from his brow.

"Not far from it, Tristan," Laurent countered. "She needs to explore on her own. Bors and the children will go with her. She needs to go outside of our walls. She has a life to live."

Isolde sent an icy glare at her husband. "When she's ready…"

"We won't know until she goes out!"

Laurent smirked as he patiently listened to Isolde and Tristan's argument. He enjoyed when they were in the middle of a tiff. The walls shook, and the windows vibrated from their yelling. They always compromised in the end.

"Gwen is a bit old to adopt. What about having a child?"

The color drained from Isolde's face. "Hush your mouth, Laurent."

She offered Tristan a death stare before she stomped out of the kitchen.

Gwen gazed at the great Oak in the center of the woods. She rubbed her damp hands across her pants. She didn't know why she just couldn't climb the side of the keep. She tried every day, and she couldn't make it up the stupid rope. Closing her eyes, Gwen sighed. Bors rested a hand on her shoulder.

Opening her eyes, she smiled kindly at the young man. Bors was such a dear friend. He spent hours with Gwen helping her cooking, hang laundry or other little odd jobs. Everyone had chores at the keep, and they constantly changed. Tristan did everything except laundry… Laurent merely said a few magical words to complete his chores. He was still a mystery to Gwen. He avoided her at all costs. Yet, Gwen could always feel his presence around the courtyard.

"Just don't think about it," Agnes urged. "Free your mind."

Gwen rolled her eyes. She wanted to empty her mind of the past, and everything in it. She needed to focus on her future, and her new life. She removed her gloves from her pants pockets. Shoving her fingers into tight cold leather. Her eyes watched her fingers flexing. Nodding her head at the siblings, Gwen wrapped her hands around the rope.

She winced as she started pulling herself up the rope. Her feet didn't feel steady on the bark of the tree as she scrambled towards the top. Her ears vibrated with fierce thumping from her heart. Gwen closed her eyes as she climbed higher up the tree. Dark hair fell out of her braid as she struggle to catch her breath.

Her blood rush through her veins as she pulled herself onto a large branch. Happiness echoed in her mind as her stomach ached with pain.

"Is that better,' Gwen called laughing down.

Bors smiled at Gwen.

"Now, get down," Galahad called up to her.

Gwen shoulders sank. "Really?"

"Yes."

Gawain moved carefully in the early grass. His ears perked when he heard laughter hanging around the trees. He knew that particular melody of laughter.

"Percy, did you heard that?"

Percy stared at him with wide eyes. "It sounds like-"

"Gwen."

Gawain motioned his dark head as they headed into a dense area of trees.

Gwen's eyes popped open when she heard twigs crushing under human feet… heavy boots.

"What's that noise," Agnes asked quietly. 'Someone is coming."

"Who is it, Gwen?"

Gwen closed her eyes and listened to the cracks of the twigs. Bedivere words dawned in her mind...

"It's two men. I can hear their chainmail clicking as they walk. Their swords are drawn. I can't hear it clapping on their legs."

Bors nodded in agreement. He knew that they needed to move, and return home. He waved his hand for them to run back to the keep.

"Along the river,' Galahad suggested.

Gawain watched birds flying frantically from movement in the woods.

"Percy, they are on the moving. "

Gawain and Percy rushed down the woods, jumping over branches. Gawain's heart stopped when he stopped Gwen running with a small group of children. Her long dark braid bouncing as she rushed away.

"Gwen," Gawain screamed. "Stop by order of Camelot."

Gwen froze at Gawain's words. Fear sprang forth in her soul. Her hands trembled as she slowly turn to face Gawain.

Laurent's dark head whipped around as he sensed fear. The rush of fear shook Laurent to the core of his soul. He pulled his cloak from his wardrobe. Closing his eyes, he thought of Gwen.

Galahad flung a rock at Percy as he approached rapidly. Agnes wrapped her hand around Gwen's wrist as she tugged her towards the keep. Gwen gathered her senses. "Children, we need to run into the trees. It will be safe there. They don't know the woods. We need to split into pairs. Bors take Agnes. I'll go with Galahad. "

Bors threw his sister on his back as he ran in the opposite direct. Galahad and Gwen raced into dark woods.

"Gwen, stop… Arthur wants you returned to Camelot," Gawain screamed.

"Gawain, this isn't your lands. I haven't broken any laws,' Gwen yelled. "Go back to Camelot, and leave me in my exile.

Gawain's heart sank when Gwen spun on her heel, clutching the boy's hand as she ran away from him. "She's afraid of us. She's afraid of me." He could only watch her flee into the trees.

Galahad placed a hand over Gwen's mouth as they watched Gawain rushing past the bush.

They crawled out of the bush; running back to the sunlight. Gawain jump from behind a tree and chased after them.

"Gwen, please," he roared. "Listen…"

Gawain's heart broke when Gwen turned and he saw tears in her dark eyes. "Stay away."

"Wait..."

Gawain drew his sword when a man appeared in a dark cloak. His dark hair flying around his face as he sprinted to Gwen.

Laurent grabbed Gwen into his tight embrace. "Do not fear, Gwen. Galahad take her hand." Laurent utter a few words.

Gawain's mouth dropped in horror when Gwen and the boy disappeared. Gawain ran briskly to engage Laurent in battle. Laurent waved his hand.

"I have no desire to fight you, Gawain. Gwen is afraid of you and your King. Leave her alone… she will return to Camelot when she is ready… if it's still standing."

"Where did she go," Gawain raged in anger. "What have you done to her?"

Laurent scowled at Gawain. "Shouldn't you have asked that before she left Camelot without a horse or escort? As you turned a blind eye to a young woman alone in the woods."

Something in his green eyes made Gawain feel uncomfortable. Laurent licked his lips. He could almost taste Gawain's pain.

"Your mother sent away pregnant with you… how could you stand by allow that to happen to Gwen?"

Gawain flinched at his words. It was like this man or wizard could read his very thoughts. He dreamt of Gwen… haunted by her face as she departed in Camelot in shame.

"I made a mistake."

"She'll forgive you when she's ready. She doesn't know about the enchantment. Leave her alone."

Gawain shook his head. "I can't… Arthur…"

"Arthur sent her away."

"Laurent," Agnes screamed as she ran with Bors. Percy's large frame approaching the children.

Laurent waved a hand to freeze Percy's rapidly moving body.

"You fight children?"

"We're trying to protect Gwen..."

"She needs protection from you and your King. I can't deal with you. Tell Pendragon to wait… like he made her wait. Be gone."

Gawain and Percy stared at amazement that they were returned to Camelot's courtyard with their horses. Gaiwane swallowed when he realized that Gwen had a powerful dangerous new friend.

"Arthur will not be happy."

Isolde placed a goblet of wine in front of Gwen. Her green eyes blazed with fire as she looked at Tristan and Laurent.

"I ran," Gwen muttered. "I ran away like a chicken

"No, Tristan disagreed. "After your initial shock, you protected the children, and you gave defensive maneuvers. Not bad when you look at it."

Gwen shook her head. "Why are they here? I did everything that he said. I'm out of Camelot… If I die, I deserve it for what I did."

"I can't deal with this," Laurent muttered. "It's not your fault. The witch did it. She raised that knight… Lancelot from the dead… The bracelet was magic. It wasn't your fault."

"What," Gwen muttered. What are you saying?"

"You don't know why you kissed because you weren't in control of your mind. It was a dark fifthly magic.

The goblet feel from Gwen's hand. Rich red wine dripped from the table as Gwen stared in Laurent in disbelief. "I was enchanted?"

Relief, fear, sadness, joy, and happiness coursed through Gwen's soul. She wanted to cry, but the tears would not drop. "It makes sense… Lancelot was so noble… I didn't love him. I loved Arthur… it makes sense."

Isolde hovered over Gwen waiting to wrap her small body in her arms. Isolde was a bit worried that Gwen didn't cry. She had expected Gwen to fall apart.

Tristan grabbed Gwen's hand. "We'll take you to Camelot."

Gwen sniffed, and brushed her tired eyes. "Have I done something wrong?"

Tristan looked at her in confusion. "I thought you would want to return to Arthur."

A sad smile formed on Gwen's face. "I can't go back… I'll always be a whore.

"Don't call yourself that," Laurent interjected. "It was the witch."

Gwen shook her head. "You didn't see their faces. Besides, I don't want to be lonely anymore… Everyone had their own lives at the castle. I went home to my little house." Gwen looked longingly. "I loved my little house. If I go back, I'll be a servant again spending lonely nights in my house. I want to be a part of family again. I'm not lonely anymore. I need to be here just until… I know what I w ant. My emotions are confusing. All I ever wanted was to be Arthur's wife. That dream changed. I don't know what to think."

Tristan stood stunned by Gwen's admission. _She's changing…_

"You can stay as long as you need us."

Gwen wiped her damp palms on her pants. "So, it's my turn to cook. I have to go to bed, and practice my climbing in the morning."

Laurent waited until he could no longer hear Gwen's footsteps.

"Isolde, do not gloat. She's hiding her emotions. She's happy here… her soul and hearts beckons her to Camelot. Pendragon will increase the search for her."

Isolde slumped in her chair. "She took it well… too well."

"Her emotions are not for us, my love," Tristan argued. "Her emotions will peak with others in Camelot. We will be with her –if she needs us."

Arthur listened to Gawain and Percy's report as they related accidentally trespassing out of Camelot's lands. They crossed the line into Bagdemagus' lands. They found Gwen laughing with a group of children. Arthur's jaw twitched.

"Is she a nurse?"

Gawain shook his head. "No, those children didn't need a nurse. We found rope and gloves… they appeared to have climbed rocks and trees prior to our arrival."

Arthur gripped the arms of his throne. "She's climbing trees and rocks? She could hurt herself."

Gawain didn't want to say the last parts of the encounter. "She ran from us. She screamed that she followed your order. She had done nothing wrong. Her eyes were full of tears and fear," Gawain's voice choked.

Arthur flinched. "She was afraid of you… meaning she's afraid of me."

"Yes."

Arthur rested a hand on his forehead. "I don't understand… you could have overpowered a few children and Gwen. She's tiny."

Percy and Gawain exchanged a weary look. "A man… a wizard or druid appeared suddenly. He grabbed Gwen and one of the boys… he made them disappear."

Arthur leaned forward. A dark look covered his blue eyes. "Magic? Someone with magic has Gwen?"

Gawain licked his lips. "He said that she will return to Camelot when the time is right… he ordered you to stay away from her."

"Excuse me?"

Merlin held his breath tightly at Arthur's chilling reply to Gawain's story. He didn't like the look of fire in Arthur's eyes. He hoped Kilgharrah was correct. Arthur's jealous nature flared to the surface once again.

Gawain shifted on his feet. _Damn why can't Percy talk_! "He said to tell you to wait like you made her wait."

A cold facade formed on Arthur's face. "Anything else?"

"The girl called him Laurent."

Gauis gaped at the name. Merlin's brows knitted together. Gauis quickly recovered and stood passively with the council.

Merlin found Gauis pouring over his magical reference books in their small apartment. A worried look carved into Gauis old weathered face.

"Merlin, I fear for Gwen."

Merlin stared at Gauis. "Such blatant concern."

Gauis accepted the slight venom in Merlin's tone. He couldn't believe that he doubts in Gwen's virtue after all of these years. He felt deeply ashamed on his behavior towards his young friend.

"I was a hypocritical foolish old man… judgmental in my words and actions."

Merlin hated to be at odds with Gauis. Perhaps it was just his own guilt in the situation. Merlin's nights were sleepless. Arthur was cranky, sour, and mean to everyone. He was almost as bad as Uther. Gwen was the part of his life that made him happy.

"Apologies won't bring her back."

"I fear that nothing will bring her back."

"Whatever do you mean?"

Gauis sighed. "Cian was a name of ancient druid. He broke away from his family. He became Laurent twenty years ago. He was born during the creation of the lands. He stood as guardian of humanity. His touch could end your suffering. He fell deeply in love with a mortal woman. She died during a war. She begged him to help her king; he refused he couldn't alter the course of destiny. He faded into the shadows after her death. He's hidden away for the last twenty years."

Merlin flopped in his chair; a baffle look upon his face. "What does this have to do with Gwen?"

"Gwen is in a deep state of pain; Laurent will be draw to her suffering. It is his nature to soothe her pain."

Merlin raised his dark eyebrows. "It will help her."

"No, there is a light possibility y that he could fall in love with her. She is a sweet girl. She's wounded, and he will instinctively heal her emotional wounds… even if he doesn't want to. His presence could create a windstorm of chaos for Arthur and Gwen."

"So, a rose won't work this time?"

Gwen found Laurent sitting in a tree in the highest. She tilted her head up to speak with him.

"Thank you, Laurent."

Laurent peered down at Gwen, an unusual light in his dark green eyes. "It was nothing."

"It meant a lot to me."

"Come up, and speak with me properly," Laurent asked.

"I can't climb that well."

"No matter."

Gwen gasped when she suddenly stood on a strong wide tree branch.

"Trust me, you won't fall."

Gwen eye warily. "I can't trust myself let alone you."

Laurent grinned. "One day, you will trust me. One day, I'll ask you to jump into my arms from this tree. You will take a leap of faith, and trust me."

Gwen shook her head. "I can't imagine that day."

Gwen traced the hard bark. "This tree has a story."

"We all have stories."

Gwen looked deeply into Laurent's face. She was surprised that his face was more perfect than Arthur's .Dark hair caressed his left eye. He had high cheeks with a Roman nose. The corner of his pink lips were turned down. He was taller than Arthur, almost as tall as Leon.

"What's yours?"

"Are you really that curious little one?"

Gwen nodded.

"Well, I'm a druid guardian. I was here to protect man. Take away their pain. I did that for generations and generations. I fell in love with a woman… Flora. I played by the rules. I allowed war to ravage her lands. She died. "His voice cracked. "I grieved for her. I rested my hands on my forehead, and I eased my pain by my carelessness. I couldn't mourn her loss. I couldn't feel the pain of losing my heart's desire. So, I walked away from everything. I joined her brother Tristan. Here… we are."

"Love hurts."

"My question, why didn't you return to Camelot? To be with him. You love him. You can't deny those feelings."

Gwen took a deep breath. "I love Arthur. I wanted to be with him for so long. Maybe, if I saw Percy and Gawain before I came here. Or, if he came to save me in the woods. It's not about that. Being here made me realize that I'm alone… I was alone until I came here."

"Camelot would welcome you back."

"Arthur shamed me as a whore."

"Don't call yourself that."

"I can't go back… stare at people who turned their backs on me. I don't have anyone in Camelot." Gwen smiled. "No, I have Merlin."

"You will one day have another to soothe your soul."

"No, that life is over."

"One day you will meet someone with brown eyes and red curly hair. Upon, seeing them, you will feel at home at Camelot again. The pain and disappointment will wash away. Love will pour into your heart, and you will have your trust again in Arthur."

"Perhaps."

Laurent sensed Gwen turning away from him. He decided to stop pressing her about the future.

"Perhaps, we can have another chat."

"Maybe."

Calatin knelt at her father's feet; her long dark hair covered the floor around her. Tages, her father eyed his youngest daughter calmly. He could tell by her stance that something was amiss.

"Rise, I am your father. You do not kneel before you're loving father, my child."

Calatin offered her father woeful green eyes sparling with unshed tears. "Father, I feel for Cian."

Tages' face distorted in a dark rage. "Cian no longer exists. He took a mortal name. He forsaked us."

Calatin breathed deeply. "Father, I fear for Laurent… my twin. He is caught once again within the troubles of humans."

"I can do nothing to help him."

Calatin raced over, and threw her body across her Father's feet. 'Father, please… his actions could change the face of destiny. He does not know. Albion must be established under Arthur Pendragon. Arthur Pendragon is a young foolish king. He will be the greatest King ever known to man."

Tages stroked her dark hair as his heart melted under her tears. "What is it?'

"Arthur loves a kind gentle wise woman... Guinevere. A dark magic caused strife in their relationship. Arthur cast her outside. A child found her and brought her to Tristan's home. They have shown her a new world. The truth is now apparent in Camelot. An offer was made to return her to Camelot. She declined."

Tages 'hand paused in mid stoke. "Does she love Laurent?"

'No, Father."

Does he love her?"

"Not yet… hopefully, he won't offer his heart to her. "

"He cannot change her destiny. He knows this."

Tages' face clouded over. "She will return to Camelot. Do not fear."

Arthur's hand rest on the glass of his window as he breathed heavily. He could hear her laughter ringing in his ears.

_Where will I go?_

The words never left his mind. Her soft voice crying as Gwen thought of her life away from Camelot. He didn't care what happened to her. He wanted her gone. She took everything with her. He had nothing in his life… nothing. She lived with a druid. Did he poison her mind? Did he beat her?

"Where are you Guinevere?"

Gwen nodded at Bors as she placed her hands on the rope as the sun climbed into a cloudless blue sky. She clenched her jaw, and focused on her task. Freeing her mind of self-doubt, Gwen determinedly climbed her tree in the woods.

Agravaine's face twisted into a jovial smile for Arthur. He couldn't believe that girl's fortunate nature. Arthur was willingly to race into the woods to find her.

"Arthur… the people will not take her back."

Arthur looked into his uncle's dark eyes. "Send word to Bagdemagus. I would like to come for a visit."

Arthur couldn't believe that he waited two weeks before thinking of visiting his Father's dear friend. _Two weeks of Gwen living with the druid. Two long dreadful weeks of missing her, and hoping for her safe return. Two weeks of struggling to find words to explain my actions._

Isolde twirled her stick like it was a spoon in her hands. The wood pole rotated in her fingers like a wheel. Gwen arched her dark brows.

"Gwen, a stick can be more deadly than a sword. It's quite deceptive. I can break bones, and deliver internal damage with my stick."

"You can use it to fish too…"

Isolde chuckled. "Oh, you will fish, my friend."

A/N: Arthur is really butting in before he was supposed to… I had to change my reunion scene between Arthur and Gwen…

Upcoming… Arthur and Laurent have a chat… Gwen masters sticks… Gwen and Arthur have a little chat…


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: this is a bit long… Thanks for the reviews, story alerts, favorite author, and favorite story. A special Thank you to Justine of Queens!

Arthur sat alone in his chamber; his dark blue eyes staring at starless dark sky. He wished for Guinevere's comfort and guidance to help him find his way. His mind drifted back to that awful day at the Druid camp. Their cries rang in his ears endlessly. He allowed the knights to slaughter the women and children of the Druid camp. His bottom lip trembled as his inability to act during his youth.

"What kind of man am I?"

Arthur waited for her small arms to wrap around his chest as she spoke soothing words to calm his weary soul. Her warmth never came. Arthur sat in his lonely cold chamber battling his guilt over Gwen and the Druids.

"Why did I react in such anger… emotion? I said those things to her. That child forgave me, my knights killed him. I sent you away… into the morning alone, Guinevere."

Arthur looked at his bed. He thought he could rest upon his bed to keep Merlin quiet. Frowning, he exhaled roughly as he thought of Gwen. _She's out there somewhere_.

"I'm waiting," Gwen said tapping her foot on soft spring grass as moonlight shone on her face.

"Perhaps, I don't want to chat tonight."

"Of course, you want to chat… you find my life in Camelot to be quite amusing."

Over the last few nights, Laurent had been entertained as Gwen told him about her adventures with Merlin. King Uther marrying a troll. Gauis controlled by a goblin. Laughing, she admitted that Arthur was a donkey and she made a horrible sound in front of everyone. Laurent asked sincerely if the goblin had left a bit of donkey in Arthur. Gwen slapped his arm, and replied," Perhaps."

He held her hand when she told him about Tom's death. Her tears dropping on his palm as he whispered calming words. She remembered her childhood with Elyan. He frowned when he said he brother did not return after Tom died at Uther's hands. His eyebrows arched when Gwen described the look upon Elyan's face after she was banished.

"If you come up… you'll answer my questions."

"All of them."

It didn't frightened Gwen when Laurent lifted her to the top branches of the tree. Her belly still felt funny as she floated in the sky.

Gwen swung her legs over the branch as she waited for Laurent's questions. She could tell by his face that he searched his mind for the correct words. He wanted to know about Arthur and Lancelot. Gwen felt foolish that she never recognized that her brief relationship with Lancelot would create chaos in their lives.

"I was Lady Morgana's maid, and Merlin asked me to sew something for his new friend, Lancelot. I can't remember what." Gwen breathed deeply; closing her eyes as tears dampened her eyelashes. "He was noble, and charming. He found me beautiful. He called me a lady, and kissed me hand. He made me feel special. Then, Uther banished him."

"That is really a favorite practice in Camelot."

"No, they prefer fire."

"Where does Arthur fit into this?"

"Well, Arthur helped Merlin's mother Hunith in Ealdor. We spoke in the woods. Maybe, I had a little crush on Arthur… or something. Then, he had a bite from a Questing beast, and lay dying. I held his hand, and mopped his brow... I lied and said that he would be a great king better than his father."

"You meant it."

Gwen shifted uneasily on her branch. Arthur was such a tender topic to discuss with anyone.

"He stayed at my house, and he was nice... funny. We kissed. Then, he said his father wouldn't understand… he walked away."

Laurent offered a confused expression. "More?"

"So, I was kidnapped. They thought I was Morgana. Lancelot was there. He made me feel wanted. We were going to run away together. He was going to take care of me. Then… Arthur showed up."

"The feast started."

"Hush."

"Lancelot left me in the woods with Merlin and Arthur. "

"What's your idea of not noble?"

"Hush!"

"I'm trying to understand."

"Uther married the troll. Arthur was so noble and caring. His actions to protect the people Camelot moved my heart again. I went to see him, and we would steal looks at each other. I started falling when I saw the man that he could be."

"So, you loved Lancelot because he could take care of you. He made you feel special. Arthur was a man that touched soul."

"Exactly."

"Then what."

"The Lady Vivian came." Gwen rolled her eyes at the memory. "Arthur was enchanted and I had to kiss him to break the spell."

"Why didn't they suspect the same for you?"

"Arthur is a jealous beast."

"That's one word for it."

"He saved me from the dragon. I tended to his wounds, and he put my hand on his heart. I stared into his eyes," Gwen started giggling. "I was his." Her heart thumped at the memory of Arthur's battered chest. His hands clasped tightly over hers. Laurent watched Gwen lose herself in a memory.

"Are you giggling?"

"Hush, I won't tell you anymore."

"Please continue."

"We snuck around… secret hugs and kisses. Morgana came back. He almost married Princess Elena. We saved my bro…he saved Elyan. We had a date. Uther found us kissing… that was bad."

"Uther was such a dear man."

"He broke up with me, and I took him back. He gave me these little crushed flowers… he's all pulling me to him, and he kissed me. Then, we got engaged… his crazy sister ruined it. He banished me… here, I hang in this tree."

"Why do you love Arthur?"

Gwen wriggled around on her branch. "So, curious tonight! I feel completely at ease with him. My heart leaps when I see him. Everything falls out of my mind when he steps into my vision. I'm not afraid when he's near me. I can open my heart to him, and tell him things. He listens to me… really does. Even after this … mess, I know that he loves me. Even after everything, I'll never feel whole again unless he's near. I'm lonely without him. He gives me everything that I'm missing."

Why didn't you go home to Camelot?"

"I could never see anything except my life as his wife. Then, it was gone. I can't put my life back together again… what if he sends me away again? He'll never trust me after that blasted kiss. I just can't bear the thought of him looking at me with such venom in his eyes. I need to able care for myself, not just dress, bathe, and eat."

Laurent tossed a few leaves at Gwen. "I would give anything to see Flora one more time. Just to breathe in her fragrance, and touch her fingers."

"I didn't know."

Laurent was amazed that he opened himself to Gwen. Flora was a closed topic burnt on his heart. Maybe, it was the joy radiated from Gwen when she spoke of Arthur.

"Are you ready to jump?"

Laurent was mesmerized by Gwen's ability to forgive those around her. He could never forgive himself for ignoring Flora's pleas.

"No."

Gwen twisted her hair as she sat in the icy cold lake near the keep. Isolde pushed her harder than the rest of her teachers. Every day, they practiced battling each other with sticks. Isolde tossed Gwen into the lake. Isolde chuckled after their matches. She warned Gwen that she would spend her summer in flipping around in cool water. She had to best her at sticks. Gwen had grown not to mind being soaking wet. It might be useful over the summer.

Smiling, Gwen called," Isolde, when I send you into this lake. I want a feast."

"The biggest feast ever in keep history."

Arthur couldn't believe that it took weeks for the messenger to return from the neighboring kingdom. He ordered Merlin to collect his knights for a simple journey to visit an old friend of his Father's. His Uncle Agravaine complained as they rode through the countryside.

Laurent had a vision of Arthur and his knights approaching the keep. He could not allow Gwen to forsake her destiny. She needed to start her journey back to Arthur, and take her rightful place as his queen.

"Why don't you take the children on a picnic?"

Gwen smiled at Laurent. "What are they too loud?'

"Galahad talks enough for Bors and himself. Agnes meddles with my belongings. Of course, I want them out of the keep. However, it's a beautiful spring day. They need a mother's touch. Their grandmother is old and grouchy."

"I'm standing behind you."

"I know."

"Isolde couldn't mother a dead gnat."

"I'm in here too…"

So," Laurent continued. "The children need a day to relax. So do... you."

"Alright," Gwen responded.

Gwen pulled her wet tunic over her head. She couldn't believe that Bors splashed water in her face. Luckily, an afternoon sun was hot, and her underclothes weren't very wet.

"Gwen, I'm going to collect berries for lunch."

Agnes had jump for joy when she spotted wild berries growing in the woods. She tossed a few into her mouth before Gwen could inspect them for safety. Gwen ordered her to play in the lake before she hurried away to collect berries.

"Agnes, don't go by yourself. Take Galahad. Be careful."

Galahad frowned. "Who can catch us?"

Galahad liked being mothered by Gwen. He had forgotten what it like to have a mother. Very few people could best him in combat. He wasn't afraid of anything or anyone.

Percy grabbed Gawain's arm when he spotted the little girl picking berries with her brother.

"That's the children… Gwen's children," Gawain muttered.

"Get Arthur," Percy urged."

Gawain swiftly walked back to their camp. He placed a finger over his lips to silence Arthur. He flicked his dark head to get Arthur to follow him. Arthur drew his sword as he approached Gawain. Gawain pointed to the sword, and shook his head no. Arthur followed behind closely. His body rigid. He frowned when he spotted Percy watching a bunch of children picking berries.

"Gwen, will like these."

Arthur froze at the mention of her name. He motioned for his knights to surround the children. Galahad popped juicy dark berries in his mouth as he laid on his back watching his sister. He couldn't hear the approaching knights until they surrounded him. Agnes had her arms shoved into a berry bush, and she wasn't able to provide assistance to her brother.

Arthur swooped in and grabbed Agnes into his arms. She squealed in fury. Her berry stained hands placed hard little slaps on Arthur's face. Percy dove, and grasped Galahad by his legs. His blue eyes huge in shock as he stared at Percy.

"You…"

"Children, my name is Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot. Where's Gwen?"

Galahad felt humiliated under Percy's arm. Dark hair hung in his eyes. "She doesn't want to see you. I knew that you would come for her. "

"Where is she?"

"I don't know."

"You're like a mini Merlin," Arthur muttered.

Merlin stepped back when he spotted Gwen sitting by the river with a young boy. Her long curly hair flowed down her back. Merlin sensed smoothing changing in Gwen. He didn't know what or how this would determine things with Arthur.

"Gwen?" he was a bit unsure of her reaction to him. His heart flipped flopped when Gwen raced into his arms. Her curly hair tickled her nose as she clung to him.

"I've missed you Merlin."

"You're not angry with me?"

"No, I pushed you away that awful day."

Gwen pulled back, and place a kiss on his angular cheek. Laughter dance in her eyes. Merlin licked his lips. He hoped with a joyous reunion with Arthur.

"Come meet Bors."

Bors smiled warmly at Merlin. He could sense his gentle nature, and his genuine concern for Gwen. His blue eyes wandered around their small picnic. He wondered what was keeping his siblings. His dark head swung when he heard feet approaching. He struggled to stand before Gwen as Merlin rose to his feet.

Arthur gasped when he spotted Gwen standing behind a young boy. Her dark eyes dropped from the intensity of his gaze. He spent hours agonizing over her. She looked beautiful, and relaxed… happy. He didn't like her revealing outfit. Her damp top displayed a soft curve of her ample bosom.

"Lower, your eyes all of you now," Arthur ordered tightly as he resisted the urge to cover Gwen in his cloak. He resisted the burning desire to grab her and return to Camelot.

A few birds sang a pretty song as everyone stood silently waiting for Arthur or Gwen to speak to each other. Gwen wrapped her arms around her chest under Arthur's intense gaze. Bors sensed something was wrong. He offered Gwen his jacket. Mindlessly, Gwen slide her arms into his warm jacket. Agnes couldn't understand what was wrong. She knew something was dreadfully wrong with the adults.

"What's going on," Agnes asked. Gawain patted her red head. "Nothing, small one," he consoled.

Gwen licked her lips and lowered her head when she looked briefly into Arthur's sapphire eyes. Arthur was taken aback by her response. He didn't expect her to jump into her arms. His heart skipped a beat when he saw her standing in the sunlight. Love softened his harsh stance as his eyes roamed over her. She stood like she didn't know him. Like nothing had ever transpired between them. He never felt so close, and so far away from her.

"Hello, Arthur."

She looked past Arthur when Percy grunted in pain. "He bit me," Percy roared.

"Galahad, come here now," Gwen commanded.

"He needs to place me on my feet." Galahad complained loudly.

"Arthur, have the knights of Camelot learned to fight children."

'"No, release the child, Percy."

"Gently," Gwen cautioned.

"He's not a child," Gawain. "I don't know what he is."

Agnes ran past the knights. She bravely stopped and deliver a sharp kick to Agravaine before she darted behind Gwen.

Gwen didn't offered Elyan a glance. She didn't speak to any of the knights or Agravaine. She looked at the children to ensure that they weren't harmed. Arthur watched her fuss over the children as she ignored her past.

"It's time for our midday meal," Galahad said. "You're not invited. Leave."

Gwen raised an eyebrow at Galahad. He smiled brightly at Gwen. "Mind your manners. Yes, it is time for lunch. No, they aren't staying."

Arthur couldn't believe that she ignored him and Elyan. Merlin stood next to her like a faithful complain. She offered him nothing but disinterest. It was like she didn't care any longer. He feared that her heart was closed to him. Their love diminished by lack of trust, faith, and hurt.

"Guinevere, can we speak in private?"

"No," Galahad replied. " She belongs with us."

"Children should be seen... not heard," Agravaine muttered.

"Old men needs to sit at home, and wait to die," Galahad countered.

Agravaine stepped forward; causing Bors to leap to his feet, and draw his sword in defense of his siblings and Gwen.

Gwen pushed Bors' sword to the ground. "It's okay. I'm assuming that your knights can manage a few children for a short time."

"Merlin, watch the children."

Gwen stared into the innocent faces of Bors, Agnes, and Galahad. "Please behave."

"Whatever could we do, Gwen? Agnes whispered.

Gwen didn't want to think about what they could do. She had seen them in action. They could be make the knights' lives miserable in a short time. Gwen grinned mischievely. "Be yourselves. They earned it."

Gwen pointed to a thicket of trees. "We can speak over there, Arthur."

Gwen held her head high as she stepped around the knights. She didn't spare any of them a glance. Arthur watched Gwen stomped past him as he followed her into the trees.

Gwen found a boulder. She rested her hands in her lap as she stared at Arthur. "This is like Ealdor without the food," Gwen remarked. She ignored her emotions. She wanted to leap into his arms, and whisper words of love. She could not bring herself to say those words to him.

"Ealdor seems like a lifetime ago, Guinevere."

"Things have changed immensely."

"How did you meet the children and their father?"

"Galahad found me in the woods one night. He spent the night with me. Bors came to find him, and they wouldn't take no for answer. So, I went to the keep. I met the others. I've been here since. Their father and mother died at Cenred's hands."

"Oh."

"How are you Arthur?'

"I'm tired."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

""Morgana cast an enchantment over you, and she raised Lancelot from the dead."

"I know."

Arthur's mouth opened slightly. "Why haven't you returned to Camelot?" _She knows the truth, and she stayed away from me._

"I don't want to."

"Why?'

"Things have changed, Arthur. We can't go back to the past."

"We were happy."

"We were happy. We can't just go back, and pretend this never happened. That I kissed Lancelot…enchantment or not. That kiss broke your heart. It can't be taken back. Life wasn't easy for me until I met Galahad. I learned to take care of myself."

"I'm sorry for sending you away. Truly sorry, Gwen."

"I know… it happened. That can't be changed. Everyone thinks that I'm a whore. I can't go back to Camelot, Arthur."

"I proclaimed your innocence. I restored Lancelot's honor." Arthur searched his mind to find words to convince her of his deep sorrow.

Gwen gazed deeply into Arthur's eyes. "We should have discussed Lancelot a very long time ago. Perhaps, we could have avoided this mess."

"Saying what."

"At one time, I loved Lancelot. It was in the past. I should have made sure that you understood the depths of my love for you. I kept too many things inside."

"He loved you, Guinevere."

"Yes, he did. He would have never done anything like that to hurt you. He loved you more because you fulfilled his life dream. It's easier for me to understand why I caused you pain. You sent me away! You didn't want to see me," Gwen cried. Arthur flinched at the pain in her voice.

"It hurt, "Arthur yelled. "I saw you kissing him like you never kissed me. It hurt!'

"I can't fix that image in your mind. Just like you can't take away the looks on Camelot's faces. Or how I felt when I left. " Gwen closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"I know. You don't trust me. I can't deal with that, Arthur. I can't deal with starting over again, if I displease you. Maybe, I forgave you too easily when you ended our relationship. I just wanted to be with you so bad. I just was happy to be with you again."

"I never meant to hurt you."

"You did. How could you believe that I would kiss another man before our wedding? Why didn't you have faith in me? Everyone else … was given the benefit of the doubt. It was always magic… not me… why?"

"I don't know… Your answers made me madder. I couldn't think or see… I just wanted you gone," Arthur stated flatly.

"I am gone."

"I love you, Guinevere." His soft plea touched her soul.

"I love you Arthur. What is love without trust? You can't trust me not to look at another man. I can't trust that you won't send me away again. Love isn't enough."

Arthur dropped in front of Gwen. Grabbing her hands, his lips brushed over her fingers. "We could try... take our time… one day at a time... we could build trust again."

"Perhaps, one day… not now. I don't want to go back To Camelot. I'm not ready." Arthur wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Are you in love with the Druid?'

"Laurent? No. Don't think that of me," Gwen whispered. "Don't think that I could replace you so easily."

"I'm jealous… he has you. How do I know that he's not turning you against me?" The princess's face flashed before Arthur's eyes_. How am I going to explain that away?_ Arthur pushed her from his thoughts.

"Because, he's a good person... magic isn't bad. People are bad, Arthur. Morgana is crazy and mean. Her magic is evil."

Gwen cupped his face; stroking her fingers along his cheekbones. "My heart will always be yours. I'm just not ready to return to Camelot."

"I can wait."

"What if I don't ever want to return to Camelot?"

"It's not about Camelot. It's about me."

"What if I don't' want to be your wife and queen. What if I just want a life?"

"I can't leave Camelot, Gwen."

"I can't go back."

Arthur reached up and cupped Gwen's face. He pulled her face close to his. He brushed lips softly over Gwen. Her mouth softened under his kiss. Her hands rested on his strong shoulders as a tender desire ignited the blood in her veins.

Arthur drew away from Gwen. "This isn't over. I'll give you time."

Gwen rested her chin on his shoulder as she hugged him. "I don't know."  
>"Time... we just need time. We can fix this, Guinevere."<p>

Arthur offered Gwen his hands. His large hand enclosed her small damp fingers. Silently, they walked back to the picnic.

"Why are her eyes red," Galahad yelled.

"It's okay. He didn't hurt me. Let's eat lunch."

"Gwen," Elyan began. "I want to say…"

"Shut up," Agnes hissed.

"I'm her brother. "

Bors head whipped around to face Elyan. His lips moved as he struggled to say something. He felt an anger rise from the depths of his soul. "Don't ever use the word… brother until you understand the meaning of it."

Gwen's eyes widened in shock. "Bors, you're speaking…"

Bors pointed to Agnes and Galahad. "That is my family… I would never chose anyone over my blood. Nothing would ever come between me, and my blood." Bors pounded his chest." Gwen is my sister now. She doesn't need you to be her brother," Bors spat. "My brother found her half frozen in the woods. He stayed with her to protect her from the bears and wolves. He's just a boy. I pulled the cart when she passed out. My sister brushed the knots from her hair as she slept. Do not call yourself brother or friends to Gwen… ever. We're just children."

Gwen placed a palm on Bors' face to calm him. She looked Elyan directly in his face. "There is nothing left to say to any of you. Arthur was a victim of Morgana. As was I and Lancelot. "Gwen's eyes rested on the knights. "How could you think so lowly of Lancelot? He loved you."

"I just have left the Lamia eat all of you. Left you to rot in the jail during Morgana's reign. Now, I can take care of myself."

Gwen turned her brown eyes to face Arthur. "The children are hungry. We need to eat lunch."

Arthur motioned for the knights to leave. Arthur gave her one last look as he walked away from her.

Gwen slowed as Agnes wrapped her arms around her waist." It will be okay, Gwen."

"No, it won't."

Laurent felt guilty about pushing Gwen into the woods to face Arthur. She need to speak with Pendragon… to start the healing process. They weren't ready to see each other. He developed a respect for Arthur. They were able to maintain a calm conversation. He need to do something about the situation before it continued to spiral out of control. She hid herself from everyone in the keep. He could see her sitting quietly in her room as she mourned her past.

Arthur sat alone in his chamber in the castle. He could barely eat the food from the feast. It tasted like sand in his mouth. He could just see nothing in Gwen's eyes for him. Her brown eyes shone with love for him… always. It was always there like the sun and moon. Her eyes held nothing for him today.

"The love will return, Arthur Pendragon."

Jumping from his seat, Arthur drew his sword. "Who are you?'

"In the past, I was Cian. Now, I'm merely Laurent."

Arthur frowned as he viewed Gwen's new friend.

"What do you want, Laurent?'

"I merely want to discuss Gwen."

"That is no concern of yours."

"Oh, yes it is. I'll say my words, and leave. Gwen loves you. She loves you so deeply. She was so lost without you in her life."

"I don't need a lecture about Gwen."

"Oh you do… you need guidance."

Arthur lowered his sword. "I promised not to harm any Druids."

"You couldn't harm me."

"Do you love her?"

"Gwen? No… she is very appealing."

Arthur's lips curled in a snarl. "She's good and pure. I forgot that for a moment… one horrible moment."

Laurent didn't know here to start this painful conversation. His green eyes met Arthur's icy blue eyes.

"This is about Gwen. Your relationship was perfect for you. You had all of the power."

"I did n'-"

"Arthur, you were the Prince of Camelot… the golden boy. You were her hero. You should hear the ways that she gushes over…s till. You paid attention to a servant. You loved a servant."

"She's special…"

"She is special… kind... she's nervously around people. Then, she's feisty and wise. She's brave."

"I know this."

"That's where you made a mistake. You want Gwen to yourself. You could have made her a lady. You didn't."

"She didn't"

"If you made her a lady… that meant she had more doors open to her. Another noble could have spotted her… she could have given your love to another. So, you sent her way before she rejected you… you didn't want to see her with another."

"You don't understand."

'You saw you're perfect Gwen kissing Lancelot. He was the one wrapping away the layers of her being a woman. That made you angry. Gwen is yours. Lancelot was not to touch her. No one was to touch her… She's the only one that understands you… only one that you can talk with besides Merlin. That's another conversation that we need to have."

Arthur's chest rose and fell. "I love her. She's sees me as a man… not just a king."

"That she's why she forgave you… the moment that you banished her. She disappoint the one man that always loved her… always stayed with her. The one man that saw the she was more than a servant. Your love keeps you awake at night."

"Why are you here?"

"Give her time… "

"She'll find a life without me. Why am I speaking with you? You're worse than Merlin!"

"No, give her time to find a life with you. I'll leave you to your thoughts."

Laurent walked past Arthur. "Things will be right when you meet someone with brown eyes and red hair."

"What?'

Arthur looked around his empty chamber. His conversation with Laurent didn't heal his soul.

Gwen wrapped her white shawl around her arms as she walked through town. She remembered covering her arms as Arthur prepared dinner for her in her little house. She smiled at Arthur's snoring, and genuine bratty ways.

"Hello."

Alarmed, Gwen spun on her heel to view a man wearing a black leather vest tattoos decorated his muscular arms. His handsome brown face grinning at her as his dark eyes appraised her body. Gwen drew her shawl tighter around her shoulders.

"Hi, Gwen replied." Something about his eyes struck fear along her spine.

"My name is Helios; what name matches your beauty?'

Gwen stepped back defensively. "Guinevere."

"You're bright flower growing in the wilderness of this kingdom. Where is your family?"

"Away from here."

"Perhaps, you would like me to walk you home."

A man dressed in black raced towards Helios. "The witch is here."

"I must go Guinevere. I will see you when you meet again in better surroundings."

Gwen swallowed her fear as Helios brushed past her. At the mention of a witch. She could only think of Morgana.

A/N: I had planned a huge knock down, and drag out argument. That's not Gwen… It's more about the hurt and pain… Anger just didn't work…


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Merry Christmas… thanks for the great reviewers… story alerts, author alerts. My poodle won't stay away from my laptop. So, this is unbetad… think I got everything. Arthur isn't weepy and unsure of himself…

Gwen twirled her stick in her hand as she faced Isolde on a log drifting in a river. A hot sun touched her face. Her small hands brushed a few loose curls from her face. Her dark eyes met Isolde's green ones. Isolde's green eyes wore a mocking expression.

"Gwen, ready for your bath?"

A dark brow arched. Gwen had grown weary of trudging home in soaking wet clothes. She hated when Laurent tossed a coin at Lamorak when she appeared in the Keep. Besides, she didn't have any clean clothing in her room. She had to best Isolde today. Or she would walk around for hours drying. Gwen knew that she was ready. She memorized Isolde's moves over the past few weeks. Gwen learned that every warrior had a signature move.

Gwen took her stance. She waved her hand for Isolde to start her attack. Under Bedivere's tutelage Gwen learned to wait for her opponent to attack. Isolde always step forward with her left foot; swinging her right hand around to swiftly connect with Gwen's stick. Gwen always made the fatal mistake of crouching and attempting to disarm Isolde too early. Gwen usually fell in the water attempting to dodge Isolde's blow. A look of shock crossed Isolde's face. Gwen watched Isolde with Tristan the other day. She knew that Isolde would attempt to hit Gwen's right shoulder. Gwen waited in her mind patiently. Out of the corner of her eye, she crouched and swung her stick at Isolde's knee caps. Isolde yelled in pain. Using her disadvantage, Gwen used her foot to dislodge Isolde's stance.

Her hair stuck to the side of her sweaty face. Gwen beamed when she heard a loud plop in into the running river. Gwen licked her dry lips.

"When's my feast?"

Isolde pushed her sopping her hair from her face." In two days, I couldn't be more proud than if I birthed you from my womb."

"Tristan might have a few questions."

"You would look like my long lost uncle. He trusts me."

Gwen shook her head as she laughed.

Gwen winked at Laurent as she strolled into the keep in her dry clothing. Her stick dangling from her hand.

"Lamorak, I do believe you owe Laurent a coin."

The gentle giant grinned at his friend as a gold coin flew into Laurent's palm.

"So, you bested her?'

Gwen nodded. "Oh… yes."

"Lamorak, we started sword training in the morning?"

His kind eyes smiled at Gwen. "Should I be afraid?'

"Yes."

Isolde casted an evil look at Laurent as she stomped back, flicking water everywhere.

"I didn't say one word," Laurent whined. "Not one."

"You thought a bunch."

"Oh yes, I did."

Merlin worried about Arthur's blank expression around the campfire. He knew that Arthur was stunned by his uncle's painful betrayal. All of the knights looked mournfully among themselves as they searched for words to ease Arthur's pain. Merlin could sense Arthur retreating deep into his mind; his heart breaking as his soul was weighted with the carnage in Camelot.

Everyone looked around the camp when leaves and pebbles blew across their small camp. Merlin's eyes simmered amber as a woman with dark hair and glowing green eyes appeared before them. Gawain withdrew his word to rush the witch.

A pale hand rose in the darkness. "I do not mean you harm, Gawain. I am Calatin, a guardian of humans. You have met my brother, Cian. Or do you know him as Laurent?"

Gawain's sword dropped to the cool night grass. "What do you want?'

"Arthur Pendragon has a great destiny as do all of you. I am here to provide you safe harbor to a place of shelter until Arthur can return reclaim his throne."

Merlin jumped in front of Arthur as Calatin transport them away.

Morgana's beautiful face twisted in rage. Agravaine ducked as a goblet soared past his head. Helios offered Morgana a questioning look as Morgana grasped a goblet in her hand. His expression dared her to toss a goblet in his direction. Helios enjoyed the rewards of Morgana's bed. He would not tolerate disrespect from Morgana. He would not be diminished in front of his army.

Helios mind drifted to dark curls, golden skin, and innocence. He wished that he could have more time to enjoy his beautiful flower that he found unprotected - ripe for the plucking.

"Find Arthur," Morgana screeched loudly.

Agravaine knelt before his queen. "I am bound to your wishes."

Morgana was a powerful witch and ally. Helios would never bow to her whims and demands. He refused to become her lackey. He wanted another reward. He earned his flower.

"Morgana, I need you to locate a person for me."

Morgana's lip curled. She had real problems. Arthur and his merry group of friends roamed across her countryside. Helios wanted a favor.

"What?"

"I saw a woman, and I desire her. Bring her here."

Morgana waved a hand. "What's her name?"

"Guinevere.'

Morgana's demented laughter bounced around the Council room." Let's see wide doe eyes, curly dark, honey skin, and petite- full bosom."

"How did you know?'

"That's Arthur's one true love," Morgana crooned. "Oh, yes, bring her here. Arthur will come running. You can have her anyway that you want. She's pure."

Helios shivered at the thought of plundering his flower.

Morgana breathed to utter words of the old religion. Her eyes glowed amber. Stepping back, she waited for Gwen to appear.

Morgana's brow knitted together.

"What is wrong? What is blocking my magic?'

Gwen stood upon a table in the great hall of Tristan and Isolde's keep. Isolde's present- a rich purple satin gown covered her curvy body. Gwen would have never picked a sleeveless gown for herself. The bodice hugged her soft boson. The corset was tight around her chest and waist. Her other gowns had a full skirt. A tight sheath wrapped around her thighs and legs. Her long dark hair hung across her shoulders. He feet enclosed in matching slippers. A sense of serenity engulfed Gwen as she stared into the eyes of her family.

She was used to serving at a feast. She never actually enjoyed one except her meals with Arthur before her banishment. Tonight, everyone bestowed wishes and praise upon Gwen.

"Thank you so much for bringing me into your lives. I see a new future for me."

Lamorak rushed over, and slid his hands under her arms. He swung her from the table.

"Time for speeches is over. It's time to dance, eat, drink, and be merry."

Lamorak waited until the music began in the background. Agnes, Bors, and Galahad tapped in rhythm to the happy beat of the music. Tristan spun Isolde around. Her feet dancing in time with a sweet melody strummed by Laurent.

Gwen arms wrapped around Lamorak thick neck as he spun her around the floor. Her giggles filled the air. Her dark hair caressed his muscular shoulders.

"Are you going to put me on my feet?'

"No, tomorrow. I am your teacher. Tonight, enjoy your time as my sister and friend."

"Worse than Isolde?"

'We fight in mud."

Gwen shut her eyes as giggles fell from her lips.

Gwen head swung around when the music stopped abruptly.

Lamorak's embrace became protective as Laurent approached his sister, concerning marring his face.

"Calatin, what brings you here?" Laurent looked past her shoulder to stare into the soulless eyes of Arthur Pendragon. He noticed Arthur's eyes roamed over Gwen cradled protectively in Lamorak's embrace. Arthur's lips curled in distaste.

"Camelot has fallen, Brother. Destiny cannot be altered. You and your family must provide assistance to Arthur and his men to reclaim Camelot. Restore the beauty of magic. Arthur must lead Albion to its most glorious stage, Brother."

Laurent closed his eyes; turning to face his family. "You must help me in the face of destiny."

"I will provide my aid," Tristan yelled.

"I will help until my stomach turns," Isolde muttered.

A chorus of agreements echoed in the room. Lamorak glanced down at Gwen. "What say you, Gwen?'

"I agree," Gwen whispered slowly. "I need to go to my room, Lamorak. They cannot see me like this."

Lamorak didn't understand her baffling words. "You look beautiful."

"I look like a tavern wench. My hair is undone-wild… wanton. My dress is tight. Please help me. I can't face them dressed like this."

Lamorak shook his head. "If they don't know you're worth…" he swallowed his words as a self- hate glazed Gwen's eyes.

Using one strong arm to hold Gwen, Lamorak pulled a drape from a window. He swathed Gwen like a baby. Sadly, he watched her race up the stairs to her room. A huge pain clenched in her stomach as she felt Arthur's probing eyes.

"Isolde, go to her."

Lamorak sank into a wooden chair. A deep sadness entered his heart. Agnes crept into his lap. "Do not pity Gwen. She'll understand soon, Lamorak. She's still growing." Lamorak rested his head on Agnes' auburn one.

"You can eat," Galahad offered grudgingly. "Thanks for ruining Gwen's feast."

Bors cupped a hand over Galahad's mouth. "It will saddened her if don't feed you." He waved a hand towards the table. Bors wrinkled his nose when Elyan walked past him.

The food tasted wooden in Arthur's mouth. His life fell apart when he fled Camelot. The pain enclosed around Arthur when Gwen raced away from him. She muttered her agreement. She didn't want to see him. Arthur's world crashed around him. Hollow blue eyes stared at Lamorak.

_Does she love him? Did he soothe her ills? Did he make her special? Has her love faded away? How are my people faring? Is Morgana torturing them? What has she done to Camelot?_

Isolde stroked Gwen's silky hair. "Gwen, why are you crying," Isolde asked softly.

Gwen pressed her face deeper into her pillow. Muffled sounds rose to Isolde's ears.

"Darling, I can't understand that."

Turning over, Gwen looked at Isolde with her tear stained face. "I didn't expect to see Arthur… everyone from Camelot. My hair was done… "Gwen sputtered. "I was in another man's arm. My dress was soooo…"

"Adult."

I could feel them staring at me. I felt like a wh-"

"Don't ever call yourself that, Gwen," Isolde admonished sharply. "That's not you."

'Sometimes..."

"It takes time to let go of pain."

Gwen threw her arms around Isolde. "You just need time."

Gwen sat in her chamber braiding her hair. Her head turned when a soft knock broke her thoughts.

"Yes."

"It's Merlin, Gwen. Can I come in?'

"Are you alone?'

"Yes."

Sighing, Gwen walked over to her door, and opened the door slightly. Merlin beamed at his friend. A soft gentle light in his blue eyes.

"I don't bite. Can I come in?'

Gwen opened the door wider. Merlin stepped into her chamber. He noticed Gwen's personality throughout the room.

"Where's the lavender?'

"Isolde banned lavender from my life, "Gwen answered chuckling.

"You look well."

"What happened Merlin?'

Merlin closed his weary eyes. "Agravaine betrayed Arthur. He's in cahoots with Morgana. They snuck into the citadel. It was a fierce battle. Arthur was injured. We fled."

Gwen hoped her face was impassive at Merlin's words. "How is he?'

"Broken."

"I'm sorry."

"Go to him," Merlin urged.

"I can't, Merlin. Things are so different."

"Are you in love with that man… who held you?"

Lamorak, no… never. I love Arthur. That has not changed."

Merlin slipped his hands around Gwen's fingers. "Your hands are always so warm. He needs you now. "

"What do I say?"

"Nothing… just sit with him."

"Merlin."

"He has injuries. He won't let me tended to them. Please."

"Okay."

Gwen rapped on the door. She couldn't detect any movement in the room. She knocked again.

"Go away."

Gwen blew air from her mouth_. He's in a cranky mood_. Gwen opened the door; quickly she walked in as she attempted to balance a bowl of cool water and bandages.

Arthur's eyes widened at the sight of her. "Guinevere."

"It's me."

"Why are you here?'

"I live here."

"I know that why are you in here."

I'm here to tend to your injuries."

"I don't need your help."

"Shut up."

Arthur mouth dropped open. "Shut up?'

"Shut up, and sit down."

Arthur sat in a wooden chair in the center of the room. He watched Gwen place the bowl of water on a table. Her hands dipped a clean cloth into the cool water. "Remove your tunic."

"Guinevere."

"Stop Arguing."

Gwen knelt in front of Arthur. She placed the cool cloth against his bloody wounds. Tenderly, she cleaned the wounds. She ignored Arthur's gasps of pains and excessive whiney.

"That hurt."

"It didn't"

"You used to blow on my wounds before you pressed."

"How old are you?'

"25."

Not… 5."

Gwen reached over and grabbed clean cloths. She wrapped Arthur's various wounds. He winced as she bounded his chest tightly.

"It's too tight."

"It is not."

Gwen tucked the cloth behind Arthur's back. She moved away from him. She wouldn't make eye contact as she quietly organized her sopping mess.

"You'll live."

"What?'

"You are the King of Camelot. You'll be fine."

"Ouch.'

"Stop shrugging."

Gwen pressed her hands along Arthur's shoulders to force him to remain still. Arthur closed his eyes as the warmth from her touch burnt his flesh. Impulsively, Gwen pressed a tender kiss to his shoulder blade.

Arthur closed his eyes. "Don't go…"

"I can't stay in here with you."

"I'm too weary to touch you. Just stay with me."

Uncertainty fought her love for Arthur. Gwen stilled for a moment. Gwen offered Arthur her hand. Silently, she drew him to the small bed in the corner. "Be careful."

Arthur dropped to the bed. He swung his feet on the mattress. Gwen's small frame caused the bed to creak as she joined him. She snuggled into his embrace. Arthur tangled his hands into her soft curls.

Laurent watched Merlin bouncing up the stairs like a rabid chipmunk.

"Where are you going?"

"To check on Arthur."

"Not tonight."

"It's my job."

"One day, they will be married. You just can't bounce into their chamber. You might see something that will age you a few years or put some meat on those bones.

"You don't know."

"Oh, I do."

"Arthur…"

"Needs you ad her. Sometimes, not at the same time, Merlin."

"I just want to"

"Fine."

Laurent grabbed Merlin by his tunic, and pulled him down the corridor. Softly, he opened the door.

"Look."

Merlin felt happiness surged in his soul at the sight of Gwen and Arthur sleeping peacefully.

"This is good."

"This is the beginning of a longer journey. All is not right in Camelot. All is not right in that chamber."

"something is better than nothing."

Laurent looked at him stoical. "The greatest wizard ever."

Bright sunlight awoke Arthur. He was saddened to find Gwen gone from his arms. He could see a breakfast waiting on the table. He rubbed sleep from his eyes. He sat up carefully not to reinjure his ribs.

Soapy clean water cleansed his body. Nothing eased the pain in his soul. He donned his clean clothes and ate quietly. He knew that he needed to save his people.

Gingerly, Arthur descend the steps. An older woman smiled and pointed to the outside.

"It's training time."

Arthur watched form the doorway. His eyes widened in horror when Arthur spotted Gwen sparring with that huge oaf in a mud puddle. Anger flooded his mind. The sword was much too big for Gwen. She couldn't grip the ground with her boots. She was covered in mud. He could barely see her face.

His heart stopped when she slipped to the ground; hitting her shoulder, Arthur recognized a moan of pain. He was impressed that she rolled to her feet, and rose. Lamorak beckoned Gwen to face him again. Arthur gritted his teeth when Lamorak's sword clanged forcefully against Gwen's. Arthur recognized that Gwen's didn't have a firm grip on her sword handle.

_Where were her gloves? I would have practiced sword play with her. She never asked me to do it with her. I would have said no. He's not gentle with her. It's going to turn her off._

Frowning, Arthur walked behind Gwen, slipping an arm around her waist. Gwen shivered when she sensed Arthur much too close. Lamorak's eyebrows rose in question. He shrugged at the possessive look in Arthur's eyes. Lamorak recognized Arthur's claim on Gwen, even if she didn't. He had to admire his ability to spring to action and reclaim what was his-Camelot and Gwen.

"You need help Gwen. Let me help you through this."

Arthur wrapped his arm tighter around her tiny waist. "Stand on my boots, Gwen."

Gwen couldn't think of her sword training. Her mind reeked of thoughts of Arthur. His breath was warm on her nape. Butterflies awoke in her stomach. Something else that always happened when Arthur was close to her- her skin was hot and tight.

"I'm covered in mud."

"I don't care."

Arthur engulfed her tiny hand. "You have to hold you sword tightly." He whispered in her ear. "Face your opponent. " Arthur raised her wrist to connect with Lamorak's sword. He moved them back gently. "You need to know when to retreat. That's what happened the day in the woods… I retreated. "Arthur's wristed flicked Gwen's hand to make contact with Lamorak's sword. " Now, I see it's time to be the aggressor… move forward with your attack- take back what you hold dear."

Gwen wondered if Lamorak could hear Arthur's husky whispers. Her face burnt red.

Gwen trembled as she wanted focus on her lesson; she just couldn't deal with Arthur. "You need to focus on your needs. What do you see, Gwen? What do you need? Numbly, Gwen shook her head.

Isolde watched in dismay. "Tristan, what sort sword lesson is that? That should be in private.

Tristan's blonde head bobbed in agreement. "Let it be. She needs to work it out with him. They need to work it out."

Lamorak realized that he was intruding. "Enough of your lesson for today, Gwen. Take a bath." He gave Arthur a hard glance. "Alone… "

Gwen pushed at Arthur's arm. It wouldn't budge. "You can let go."

'So, you can run?"

"I need a bath."

Reluctantly, Arthur released Gwen. She scurried into the Keep. His heart bounced around in his chest. He didn't know what was harder reclaiming Camelot or Gwen. He knew that he could defeat Morgana with pure brute force. Gwen was a different matter entirely. She would require tenderness, finesse, and time. Time was not his friend or Camelot or Gwen.

"Can we speak?"

Arthur recognized that Isolde didn't find anything likable about him. Her green eyes lingered over his face. Her lips puckered like she tasted sour food. Her arms folded like she need to prevent her arms from striking him. Arthur braced himself from a slap.

"Let's get to the point… Gwen believes deeply in her heart that she's a whore. I can't fix it. Tristan can't fix it. The children adore her. Bedivere… Laurent… Lamorak… we can't take away the day of her banishment. We all love her… You and your people made this mess. Yes, I feel for your pain in a way. It is your duty to fix it. No more puppy dog eyes. No touching. Nothing… until you fix it."

"Isolde, I am deeply ashamed of my behavior towards Gwen."

Her blond brows rose. "Would you have forgiven her without the bracelet being found?"

"Yes, it would have been hard. Now, I know yes. I can't live without her."

Isolde was impressed by his quick yes. Maybe, she misjudged the young King. He was more than a pretty face and sword.

"Tell her. Fix the thing with her brother. I can only control Bors for a few more days.

Gwen avoided Arthur for the rest of the day. She spoke privately Lamorak after she scrubbed mud from her skin and hair. Lamorak grinned and decided they couldn't continue anything with Arthur floating around like an annoying moth. They decided to postpone her sword training until after Arthur defeated Morgana and Helios.

Later, Gwen snuggled in her bed. She didn't want to partake in the planning of the siege on Camelot's citadel. She need a few hours of solace to think about everything. She needed to confront her brother, and just deal with Elyan. She was much too tired juggling Arthur and his lofty ways. The children vied for her attention. Galahad hissed at Arthur during dinner. Bors tossed bread at Elyan, and Agnes pickpocketed Percy, Leon, and Gawain. She refused to return their coins until Gwen made her. She just needed to sleep for a few hours. She locked her door to keep both of her worlds out of her chamber for one night.

In the morning sun, Gwen leaned on a branch as she peered down at Laurent. She couldn't believe that she was back in the great Oak without Laurent. Calmly, he watched her with those sparkling green eyes.

"Any day now, Gwen," he urged. "Trust me, and I'll catch you."

"If I jump, will you leave me alone? Will you make everyone else leave me alone?"

"Yes, it's just a small step to trusting yourself again. Trusting others. I can't keep Arthur away from you."

Arthur gawked at the Laurent mumbling to a tree in the courtyard. Arthur spotted his men training in a corner-laughing and thinking. Elyan stared at the tree in horror. Arthur realized that he hadn't seen Gwen since yesterday morning.

"Fine, I'll jump."

Arthur's blonde head rose to find Gwen standing in the great Oak.

_How in the world is she in a tree. Arthur had grown frustrated with these people. Why are they constantly allowing Gwen to do whatever might pop into her curly little head? This was my fault too... I praised her way too much after that Lamia. Gwen was going to get herself killed. I am deeply proud of her delivering a blow to the creature. She could break her neck and die._

Arthur stomped over to confront Laurent.

Gwen closed her eyes. Her foot swung over the edge of a branch. Her hands gripped the branch tightly as she calmed her mind. "He'll catch you, silly." Looking down, she spotted Arthur speaking with Laurent

"Why is she in the tree, Laurent?'

Laurent offered Arthur a lopsided grin. "Just in time to catch, Pendragon. Pendragon is here to catch you. Remember you trust him more than any other man.

"Here, I come." Gwen released her hands_. Arthur will catch me_. Slamming her eyes shut; Gwen descended to the ground. Arthur's mouth dropped open. He eyed her nervously as she dropped in his direction. He moved a few inches, extending his arms. His heart started beating when he felt her warm body land in his arms.

Gwen looked into his sapphire blue eyes. "Arthur, I knew that you would catch me."

Gwen sensed the tension in his body. "I don't care what you say. You're coming home," Arthur muttered. "This place is insane."

Gwen's sudden shivering upset Arthur. She pulled away from attempting to run again. "Why are you pulling away?"

"I can't do this."

"You can't do what." Arthur knew this could be a turning point for them, if he could get her to understand the depths of his feelings for her.

"We can't be together." Gwen didn't understand why Arthur persisted in attempting to charm her.

"Why?'

"Because I kissed Lancelot. I'm not honorable. I'm a wh-"

Arthur placed his mouth of Gwen's. He didn't want to hear that word from her lips ever again. Breaking the kiss, Arthur gazed into her sad eyes. "We need to speak and speak alone."


	9. Chapter 9

Arthur placed Gwen on her feet; brushing a few loose curls behind her ears. Arthur had forgotten how the little things about her made him happy. Loose curls framing her face; his fingers ached to touch her curls when she was gone from his life.

"I actually do want to speak with you." He yanked his gloves from his hand. Gwen licked her lips when he extended a strong hand towards her. She blinked wildly; she didn't want to make physical contact with Arthur. Touching him clouded her judgment, and made her troubles fall away. Timidly, her fingers enclosed around Arthur's hand. He stiffened when her thumb brushed his knuckles, a rush of heat coursed through his body.

"We'll go by that river for a few moments," Arthur suggested. He accepted Gwen slight nod. He drew her away from the Keep. Arthur tipped his head to Isolde as they strolled past. Tristan cupped a hand over her mouth, and Tristan's eyes held a silent plea to let them be.

Laurent noticed Merlin rushing to follow behind Gwen and Arthur. Mildly mused, Laurent dropped in front of merlin. A mocking look in his eyes, "Merlin, do you do tricks… you follow Arthur like a puppy?"

Merlin didn't know he felt about Laurent. He was very nice. Yet, he mocked Arthur and the Knights, and kept a firm eye on Gwen. Perhaps, too firm in Merlin's books. Gwen belonged with Arthur, not Laurent.

"It's my destiny to help Arthur become the greatest king ever. Part of that destiny is loving and marrying Gwen."

Laurent smirked. "Gwen will do things for Arthur that you can't young warlock."

Merlin tapped his foot," You don't get it. Guiding Arthur is hard work. He's not very nice, demanding, and spoiled."

Laurent placed his hands on his waist. "Guiding Gwen has not been a picnic either. Gwen is a gentle soul-too nice for her own good. Almost, too nice for Arthur. You might guide him into battle, but he will need the peace and harmony that she brings to his life. I had to break the whole servant thing, and I feed my little lamb to the wolf with a nice bow on her head. Something holds her back."

Merlin blinked. "Well, he loves her. They just need to be open with each other."

"Keep saying it until I believe it. He put her on a pedestal. It was so high; he couldn't touch her. Nobody could touch her. Now, he realizes that she never fell off it. He wants to put her back on that pristine perfect pedestal. Gwen balks."

"You're just like Arthur… not very nice."

"Neither are you…. master manipulator that's who you are. Don't try to hide it, Emrys."

"Sometimes, I'm tired of hiding." Merlin didn't know why he wanted to confess his feelings to Laurent. "My magic is a burden at times. I want to scream that I have magic. Yet, I can't."

"You need to tell him."

"One day," Merlin remarked sadly.

"Wait until pressing matters have been solved-like reclaiming Camelot. The old boy can't deal with much."

Arthur leaned back on the riverbank; cool water flowed over his aching feet. He relaxed briefly. Smiling, he kissed Gwen's hand. She snatched it back like his lips seared her flesh.

"This does feel very good, Gwen. You know how to take care of me."

Gwen turned away from Arthur's penetrating gaze. "That's not my job. Merlin is your servant." It hurt his heart every time she drew her brown gaze from him.

"Why do turn away from me?"

"Because, things are different now." Gwen sighed. "Let me go."

"Do you still love me?"

"I'll never stop."

"And I love you."

Arthur cupped Gwen's face, and gently turned it to meet his. "Why are we at an impasse, Guinevere?'

"You're the king of Camelot, and I can't return. My life is here with Isolde and Tristan, Lamorak, Laurent, Bedivere, and the rest..."

Arthur decided not to rail against her new friends. He felt that they were much too lax with her safety and well-being. Arthur had been lax in her protection as well. He just thought that she would always be with him. She jumped from an Oak Tree. Lamorak's sword training was going to cause her to break a bone.

"Why can't you return to Camelot?'

"Arthur, you know why?"

"I cleared your name. I proclaimed our innocence. I restored Lancelot honor."

"The looks…they looked at me… their eyes filled with hate..; even Elyan's brimming with disgust." Gwen shook from the memory of that horrible day.

"We'll face it together."

Gwen attempted to turn her face except Arthur's grip was firm. "It's not that easy, Arthur. I'm a fallen woman. I'm-"

"No, you're not that word. Stop saying it. I shouldn't have shamed you... I was angry... hurt. I'm so sorry. So deeply sorry."

"I understand."

"Hiding in the woods won't change that Gwen. You need to face your fears, and deal with it. I'll support, and I'll guide you through this."

'Arthur…"

"Just think about…"

"I'll try."

Promise me that you won't call yourself a whore again."

"I'll try."

"So, what now," Arthur questioned

"We leave to reclaim Camelot in the morning."

"I wish that you would stay behind." Arthur didn't want to say I can't attempt to slaughter Helios with you in the background. I can't focus with you running around playing Knight. I need to focus on the battle, not you.

"Not a chance."

Arthur didn't want to ruin the moment. "Why don't we just sit in the sun for a while?"

"Alone."

"It's not often that we are alone."

Arthur drew Gwen closer in his arms. "I liked the purple dress. Perhaps, you should bring that to Camelot."

Gwen shook her head against his chest. "No, too revealing."

"You could wear in our chamber after we are married. Just for me."

"Arthur…"

"Think about it."

Arthur dropped the subject of the marriage. He wanted Gwen to realize that he needed her back in Camelot as his wife and queen. He would do anything to get her come home.

Laurent promised never to babysit Merlin again for Gwen. He was worrisome. He never shut up. He didn't putt any effort into his chores. Merlin offered to help Laurent complete his chores. He just made more work for him.

"They are finishing talking. Go join them in the woods. "

Merlin raced off happily to find Arthur and Gwen.

"The creator save us all."

Merlin found Arthur and Gwen sitting with their feet in the river. Their backs to him, Gwen's curly head resting on Arthur' shoulder. His arm firmly around her waist. Merlin jumped when a knife flew towards him.

"Arthur… seriously."

"Don't sneak up on people, Merlin."

Gwen lifted her head; smiling at her friend," Join us."

Merlin dropped on the other side of Arthur. Arthur reached over and slapped Merlin's back.

"Morgana used to be with us," Gwen whispered. "Now, she hates all of us." It bothered Gwen that her former friend despises them so passionately. She couldn't fathom the depths of Morgana's hatred.

Arthur gripped Gwen tighter. "I don't know why. She's my sister, and she hates me."

"Her mind is corrupted," Merlin offered sadly.

"By magic," Arthur countered roughly.

"No, Gwen muttered. "She could have done good with her magic. She chose not to. She corrupted her magic."

Arthur stiffened at the thought of magic." Magic has cost me such much in life. My father, our marriage, and everything,"

Gwen rested a hand on Arthur's chest. "Think about the people, not the magic. It was the people, not magic."

Merlin was amazed that Gwen had learn to accept magic. Perhaps, Laurent wasn't a complete Prat.

"Maybe, it's because Morgana had too many secrets," Merlin offered.

Gwen smiled at Merlin. "Yes, we have our secrets. That's what did me in… I don't want any secrets any longer. So, Arthur, I kissed Merlin."

Merlin's mouth dropped open. "I was asleep and you slammed your mouth on mine. I like my life, Gwen."

Blue fire blazed at Merlin as Arthur gritted his teeth. Gwen kissed Merlin

"I was happy that you were alive."

Arthur moved Gwen closed into his arms. "When was this?'

"Years go," Merlin offered "Nothing to worry about."

"And, Merlin saw me in my nightgown."

"How!"

"During the goblin fiasco…." Gwen's soul felt lighter. "He snuck into my house."

"Where else could I have gone too?"

Arthur looked from Merlin to Gwen. "What else have you done behind my back?"

"That's all- Darling." Arthur didn't need to know that they plot and plan behind his back to save Gauis- twice. The whole Lancelot sewing thing would make a bigger mess.

Gwen pushed on Arthur's shoulders. "Any secrets from you?'

"No."

Merlin stared at him in shock. _Why didn't he mention the Princess? Someone was bound to tell her in Camelot._

"Okay."

Arthur drew away from Gwen. Staring into the eyes of his Beloved and best friend, Arthur needed to ask them.

"Am I ever going to be a good king?"

Arthur's question aught them off guard. Gwen threw her arms around Arthur; hugging him tightly to her. "The finest king ever,' she whispered in his ear.

"Arthur, we have faith in you. Your judgment will be legendary. People will utter your name until sands of time stop falling because of your greatness."

"I don't know. I trust the wrong people. I make rash judgments, and I hurt those close to me."

Merlin leaned back on the grass. "We might want to do something about the gates under Camelot. Your family members are banned from court." Arthur punched his arms. "Little steps, Arthur."

Gwen gathered flowers for the Keep as Arthur and Merlin walked behind her. Her soft humming soothed Arthur's weary soul. Merlin grabbed his arm when Gwen raced ahead to grab wild roses.

"Why didn't you tell her about the Princess," Merlin whispered roughly

Merlin, I'm trying to get her to come home. She's not dealing well with the whole banishment. I can't say…I decided to marry someone else a few months after you were gone. It would be worse than a physical blow."

"She'll find out. She's going to be hurt. You had an opportunity to be honest with her." Merlin didn't like his own advice. He needed to be truthful with Arthur about his magic.

"I'll explain then."

Arthur yanked Merlin to him. 'Did you enjoy that kiss?'

Merlin shook his head. "It was brief, and I was incoherent. Keep your jealousy in check."

Arthur rubbed the creases from Merlin's tunic. "Don't make me kill you…"

"Can you come up with a new line?"

A/N: Eye before the storm… Happy New Year! I love my Author alerts, reviews and Story alerts… A special thanks to Tsykes2005… I took it to heart… my beta person is back… thanks Charlie


	10. Chapter 10

Arthur and his Knights accompanied by the residents of the Keep journey in the direction of Camelot at first light. Looking around the caravan, Gwen lamented at the presences of Bedievere's grandchildren. Galahad merely winked and proclaimed that he was an able fighter as were his brother and sister. Isolde tossed evil glances at Arthur whenever he caught her eye. Arthur pondered the cause of Isolde's obvious disdain of him. Laurent smirked and he actually walked like a human. It was a novel experience for him. He didn't plan to ever do it again. He thought he would just appear in the early morning mists of Camelot's siege. He decided to journey with the others when Gwen returned to the Keep with stars in her eyes for Arthur. Laurent grimaced when she hung on to his words like a fish on a hook. That love was worrisome for Arthur and Guinevere.

Laurent sighed; he knew Arthur had not been forthcoming about his other marriage proposal with Gwen. He knew that Camelot would bring such pain to Gwen that he stayed by her side. He actually had grown to admire and respect Arthur. He just kept saying it over and over again until he didn't laugh at the thought of liking Arthur. He understood why Arthur didn't disclosed any information about the Princess. He would have done the same in his youth., he would have done anything to keep Flora in his life. In the end, he failed his Beloved just like Arthur. In hindsight, Laurent knew with every fiber of his soul that Gwen would not understand Arthur's lack of truthfulness. Just like Flora when she gazed at him with distraught eyes at his refusal to assist her village. He paid dearly for his actions. He hoped to spare Arthur's heart.

Arthur kept Gwen close to his side; Merlin walked behind Gwen . Arthur worried about Gwen and Merlin; they weren't ready to fight a war. Every so often, Arthur looked over his shoulder to make sure that Gwen was keeping pace with everyone. He grabbed her hand, and guiding her over steep hills or rocky grassy paths. Isolde kept a closer eye over Gwen when night fell. Arthur lounged on his side of the camp. He wasn't allowed to cast his eyes at Gwen.

Everyone noticed Arthur standing alone from the group; his eyes focused on a starless evening. His face impassive as he searched the stars for a secret message or guiding star.

Twigs cracked as Gwen approached Arthur in attempt to bring him solace.

"Arthur," Gwen questioned softly.

Arthur looked over his shoulder. His nerves on edge; he could sense that she was going to offer inspiring words of unshakable faith. He didn't believe in himself or her unwavering faith.

"Guinevere, I don't need you words right now. They can't help me. Please leave me alone."

Gwen's lips trembled at his response. Her heart cracked at Arthur's indifference. "Sorry."

Merlin shook his head as he watched Gwen scurry away in the shadows. Her hand brushed away a tear as she hurried back to the camp. Merlin slipped away before Arthur could detect his presence.

Hurriedly looking over his shoulder, Merlin raced to a clearing surround by trees. He used to his mind to summon Kilgharrah. Merlin covered his face with his arm to protect his face from flying gravel as his friend thumped to dewy grass.

"Yes, young Warlock?"

Merlin waved his hands. "Morgana has taken Camelot from Arthur. Soon, we plan a siege to reclaim Camelot. However, Arthur doesn't have faith in his ability to rule Camelot.

"I don't a have spell for Faith. It is something that he must believe in…"

"You're supposed to help me."

"When have I not helped? This is something beyond my powers."

"I'll think of something."

"You mean you'll lie."

"It's not lying when I help Arthur. You sound Like Laurent."

Kilgharrah chuckled. "Laurent graces you with his company. He's a wise soul-powerful. A good ally for you."

"Good night."

"Good night, and good lying." Merlin waved at the ancient dragon as he stomped away.

Merlin waited for Arthur to approach him as he leaned against a tree. Gwen stood next to Isolde. She watched Arthur with loving sad eyes.

"I want to show you something, Arthur. It's about your forefathers. All of you come with me."

"Do you mean my forefathers that never lost Camelot?'

"Yeah, them. Come on!"

Merlin led a party to a sword gleaming in a block of stone. Merlin spun a convincing tale about Bruta, and how he ruled Camelot with fairness and honesty. His true descendant and rightful ruler of Camelot would be able to pull his sword from a grey block stone.

Gwen looked at an ornate handle of a sword gleaming in early morning sunlight-Bruta's sword. She recognized her father's craftsmanship. She gave Merlin that sword years ago when Arthur had to face another evil Uncle. _Father called it the finest sword that he ever crafted._ _Why did Arthur think Uncle Agravaine was good? The whole family is mad. How did my father's sword get into a pillar of stone?_

"Pull it, Arthur," Merlin urged quietly. "Have faith in yourself.

Arthur shut his eyes, and he thought of everything that he could be. Everything that he could do for his people. Griping the sword, Arthur yanked it from the stone. It shone in blazing sunlight above his golden head; Arthur appeared mythical like an ancient earth god reclaiming his lands.

"Long Live the King," Leon yelled.

Gwen eyed Arthur's new sword. _Where did those strange markings come from?_

Laurent drew Gwen into her embrace; his finger tipping her chin up so that their eyes met. "Little lamb, don't let your inquisitive mind wander into places that you truly don't want answers from."

"My father crafted that sword, Laurent," Gwen whispered urgently. "What's happening?"

"Deep in your heart, you know the answer to your question. When the time is right, your heart will give a reflective answer to your mind."

Gwen smiled and wrapped her arms around Laurent. "You always there when I need you."

"Always."

Arthur turned to look for Gwen; his jaw set when he found her whispering with Laurent. His hands cradling her face. His eyes popped when Gwen threw her arms around Laurent.

"Just friends," Isolde informed. "Be glad of it, Pendragon."

Arthur 's nerves broke with Isolde. "Why don't you like me."

Isolde's eyes widened. She placed her hands on her shoulders. "I like you enough. Just not for Gwen."

"Why not for Gwen?"

Isolde paused for a moment as she searched for sensible polite correct words. "You love her… passionately. Everyone can see the depths of your love for Gwen. She's changed. She's not a little girl any longer. That girl banished from Camelot is gone… woman-child. You want to sweep everything into a tidy box. Put it away… pretend that none of this happened. It's not fair to you or to Gwen… This must be dealt with, Arthur Pendragon."

Arthur slowly exhaled. "You've know her a few months. I've known her entire life. I know what's good for her. What would make her happy."

"You did. Do you now?'

Isolde walked away before Arthur could say another word.

Gwen raised her head; she saw Merlin lurking away from the camp. Checking to make sure that everyone was sleep. Gwen rolled to her feet to follow Merlin. She head into the woods firm until a hand clamped tightly around her forearm.

"Go to bed," Laurent ordered.

"I'm an adult."

"Bed! Now!"

Gwen pouted and stomped back to her sleeping bag. "Not a child..."

"Acting like a nosy one."

Arthur watched Laurent placing kisses on Isolde, the children, and Gwen. Arthur arched an eyebrow. He didn't appreciate the kiss on Gwen's cheek. Laurent turned on his heel. He walked calmly to Arthur.

"It's a kiss of protection. Do you honestly think we allowed them to fight without precautions? Tristan would lose his mind, and not be able to fight. They are children…. Bouncing ..sweet.. cunning... deceptive... noisy little weeds of people that bother my belongings. I really want them gone. You need to take those kids to Camelot , if you win. That the least that you can do to repay us. However, they are children. Gwen is Gwen… doesn't listen . Loves you. Don't tell her. Isolde would have my head."

Arthur caught Gwen's arm as she attempted to sneak past him. She turned her head to avoid his sapphire gaze. "I'm sorry for snapping at you. Sometimes, I just need to be alone. I'm rude and boorish." Gwen blew air from her mouth. "When you love someone, you love everything about them, Arthur."

Arthur kissed her cheek. "Please stay close to me today."

"If I can."

Arthur made eye contact with Percy and Gawain; they rushed around the side of the citadel. Arthur waited until men clothed in black crashed loudly to a grassy plain. Bedivere and his men shot arrows at Helios' men protecting the citadel's gates.

Morgana smiled when she heard the bells tolling signaling the attack.

"Welcome home, Baby Brother."

Arthur's sword clanged as he approached Helios' army. Laurent faded into a shadowy darkness of destiny. He could not interfere in the battle of men. His heart ached from the despair and death haunting Camelot.

Arthur check over his shoulder for Gwen and Merlin. His eyes widened when he noticed Merlin running in the wrong direction.

"Merlin," he screamed. Arthur pushed Gwen behind him as he raced up the steps with Tristan.

"This way… she's in the council room."

Merlin's feet carried him to Agravaine. His mind led him to Arthur's uncle. Agravaine smiled softly at Merlin.

"So, Arthur is back."

Merlin stared at him coldly. "This is his kingdom. You've done everything to destroy Arthur. You helped murder his father. You destroyed Lancelot. You ruined Gwen. It's your fault that Gauis was tortured. Was Morgana's bed so good to you," Merlin questioned darkly.

"You don't understand."

Merlin shook his softly. "I understand perfectly. You need to die."

Agravaine huffed. "At your hands."

He tossed a dagger at Merlin's chest. Agravaine shuddered when the knife stopped in midair.

"You have magic."

"I do." Merlin's chest puffed in pride. It healed his soul to admit his abilities.

"All this time, you've been here. You've have magic under Arthur's nose. He's closet friend." Agravaine thought for a moment, an image of Gauis popped in his mind. "You're Emrys."

"My Druid name."

"Well, well, Merlin."

"I don't have time for this." Merlin waved his hand, and sent a jeweled dagger into Agravine's black heart. He listened for Agravine's death gurgle before he walked away.

Arthur glared at Merlin. "Where did you go?'

"I saw your Uncle. He fell to his death."

Arthur nodded. He felt nothing in his heart for his family member. He couldn't bear to think of as his mother's brother.

Gwen noticed Merlin was a bit fidgety. She gripped her sword tighter. Arthur checked his small party of Isolde, Tristan, Merlin, and Gwen. He nodded ,and they stormed the council. Arthur frowned in disgust at Morgana as she lounged in his throne..

"Morgana, why", Arthur asked. "What happened to you?'

"Uther and you happened to me," Morgana spat nastily.

"Oh, no… helping with people of magic. You desire power."

"As do you, Baby Brother. I'm going to enjoy killing you."

"Uther loved you.

"I could say the same for you. Love… your love is just like his… you love Gwen, but you casted her away without hesitation. Just like me."

"You threw all of us way just like me and Uther and , you… Morgana."

Morgana raised her hands to toss a fireball at Arthur.

Merlin swallow a giggle when nothing came.

Morgana wobbled with shock. She dashed from the room when her magic failed her. "Follow her, "Arthur ordered. His eyes opened in dismay when Merlin and Gwen rushed out_. It didn't mean you two_.

"Don't worry about Gwen, Arthur, "Helios replied knowingly. "I plan to make her acquaintance after I kill you. I'll plunder her like I did you kingdom. Then, I will have taken everything from you.

A white rage overtook Arthur. His sword melded with his hand. He deliver swift blows to slaughter Helios. Tristan and Isolde watched in amazement as Arthur swiftly cut down his enemy. Arthur wiped his brow. "We need to help Gwen and Merlin. Morgana will go to her room." Arthur ignored the smell of death and blood rising in his Council room.

Merlin and Gwen chased Morgana to her chamber. Gwen rushed into Morgana's haunted chamber. Old memoirs tormented her mind as she remembered Morgana-her friend. She bit her bottom lips. She took unsure steps as she sought out Morgana. Her eyes peering around a misty chamber looking for Morgana. Gwen gasped when a sword was placed at her chest; the tip pressing painfully into her bosom. A dark fear lingered in Morgana's eyes.

"Why," Gwen asked softly. "When did you start hating me?'

"They would choose a servant over a witch… you chose Arthur over me… Everything that I held dear of you melted away. I don't want do this."

Morgan lifted her sword to deliver a fatal blow to Gwen. She jumped in surprised when Gwen blocked her attack with her sword. "Things have changed."

Morgan swung again. Gwen braced herself to meet Morgana's attempts. Merlins tumbled in horrified as Morgana and Gwen exchanged in a sword battle. He used his magic to tossed Morgana way from Gwen.

Gwen blinked in shock from Morgana blew away from her. Merlin raced to stand near Gwen. "What just happened?" Merlin's hands gently checked Gwen for injuries. "She didn't touch me. "

"Just checking."

"What happened," Gwen repeated.

"I don't know," Merlin lied.

Gwen scrunched her eyebrows together. "Really?"

Arthur raced into Morgana's chamber. A sense of relief filled him when he found Gwen and Merlin calmly chatting, but safe. He tugged Gwen's hand until she hugged him tightly. Gwen snuggled her head into his shoulder.

"Next time, wait for me."

Merlin grinned. "We had it. My girl is back… my girl Gwen."

Arthur grimaced at Merlin. "Who?"

"She was my friend first."

Arthur curled his lips at Merlin. "I still have a pit of hot oil."

Arthur and his knights liberated Camelot and her surrounding lands. Isolde and Gwen prepared an infirmary for numerous wounded residents of Camelot Bedivere's' wife organized meals for everyone under Gwen's direction. Gwen was a bit shocked when people began asking her questions about caring for Camelot's ill. Noble women and servants followed Gwen's orders without hesitation. Isolde was impressed by her leadership skills, and ability to care for the people of Camelot. Isolde realized that being queen would come natural to Gwen.

Arthur and Gwen did not spend much time together over the next weeks. They share a few meals. Everyone were focused on rebuilding Camelot, caring for the injured and finding Morgana.

Gwen slipped away from everyone. She wanted a few moments in her house. It was too much for her. Everyone acted like she never left under the pain of death. Some residents actually called her "milady". They acted like her marriage to Arthur actually occurred. It was too much. All of them smiling at her. Just a few months ago, they jeered and leered at her. Their eyes casted evil looks as she walked away in shame. Now, they praised her ability to care for them. Gwen dashed to her house for solace.

"Milady?"

Gwen flinched at her new title. Clearing her face, Gwen staring into familiar eyes of an old friend. Mary gave her a cart to flee Camelot that fateful day. She would never forget her kindness.

She smiled at Mary.

"I'm so happy that you're back," Mary gushed happily

"Thank you."

"I didn't believe anything about you and Sir Lancelot- that witch tormented his soul. King Arthur restored his honor when he proclaimed your innocence," Mary sated firmly. "You're not that type of girl. I knew in my bones.  
>"Thank you for your kindness to me." Gwen didn't know what to say about Mary's other words.<p>

"I'm so glad that the King didn't marry that Princess?"

"What princess?"

Mary realized that she placed a her foot in her mouth. "Nothing."

Gwen placed her hands on Mary's shoulders. "You're a dear old friend. Tell me."

Mary sighed deeply. "The king was going to marry a princess. Then, he changed his mind suddenly."

"Oh, that princess, "Gwen lied. "He told me."

Hugging Gwen tightly. "He needs you. She was just like him except beautiful with dark hair and eyes. They would killed each other after a year… too much in common." Mary hurried into the castle. She realized that she said too much.

Gwen twisted her lips as she made her way to Arthur's chamber.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I upload this on Friday…. Then, everybody was like what happened. So, sorry. You're spoiled for the next part…

Gwen stood outside Arthur's Council room for a few moments attempting to gather her thoughts.. His chamber was empty when she sought him there. She willed her hands to steady. They wouldn't stop shaking. She couldn't control her emotions. Her eyes twitched as her heart pumped uncontrollably . She didn't understand her emotions over this matter. She told him everything- the future was clear. They didn't have secrets.

A hand clamped on her shoulder. Turning, she stared into Laurent's compassionate green eyes.

"Don't go in there," he implored. "Not like this. Reflect- calm down. It's not that bad. He didn't mean to hurt you or trick you. He thought he was protecting you. He just wanted you to return home to Camelot. He wanted you back in his life."

Gwen pulled her bottom lip into her mouth for a moment. Sucking gently, she thought over Laurent's words. "It is… Laurent. It didn't happen. Nothing has changed. I'm just supposed to fall back in line, and be happy in Camelot.. Live like nothing happened."

Laurent sighed from Gwen threw open Arthur's Council doors.

Arthur looked up in surprise when Gwen burst into his Council meeting. He knew something was wrong when she stood shaking in the foyer; tears shimmering in her eyes. Her arms wrapped around her small body. She looked so alone. Arthur wanted to gather her into his arms, and carry her away.

"Guinevere," Arthur questioned tenderly. He took a step forward; he frowned when Gwen stepped away from him.

"Tell them to leave-all of them."

Isolde rushed from her seat beside Tristan. She hadn't been listening anyway. She didn't believe that they would find Morgana until the witch want to be found.

Her pale hands sought Gwen's hands. "Gwen, what's wrong? Tell me.."

"I need to speak with Arthur," Gwen muttered confused. Her eyes opening and closing.

Merlin's heart stopped_. She knows about Princess Mithian._ Merlin pushed his chair from the table," We need to leave."

The knights casted concerned eyes at Gwen's fragile state. Gwen's head shook as she stood shaking like a leaf in strong winds

"_What were you doing?"_

"_What are you still doing on your knees? Am I just your king? Get up for goodness sake."_

"_We were happy. I know we were happy."_

"_I don't want to see you dead, Guinevere._ _But I don't want to see you. "_

"_I cannot look on you every day. You will leave Camelot at first light. You return upon pain of death."_

—"_Guinevere...please believe me when I say that you've done nothing wrong_

_And that none of this...has anything to do with you_

_Things have changed for me. With my father gone, it falls to me to rule this land._

_And now that I'm king...it's no longer relevant what I may or may not want for myself._

_My only duty is to the people of this land. I'll be judged by my actions. Who I'm seen with._

_No. But now that I'm king, it's not appropriate_

_It seems .sorry, Guinevere. It's just the way it has to be."_

Elyan touched Gwen's arm. "Gwen, what is wrong with you," Elyan asked. His eyes full of concern.

Gwen removed her brother's hand. "Did you sleep when I was in the woods? Did you eat? Did you think one thought about me? Or was pleasing Arthur more important? Did you want me dead like Agravaine? When you looked at me like I was a whore. It's too late for concern… Arthur loves Gwen again. So, she's a good person again. She good enough to be my sister again… a sister who loved you when you didn't come home when our father died. A sister that loved you with your selfish ways. Now, you're concerned. I don't need you, Elyan," Gwen mumbled.

Elyan's licked his lips when he saw a strange light in Gwen's eyes. Percy pulled him away from her. Elyan kept looking over his shoulder at his sister. "What have you done to her, "Elyan hissed at Laurent.

Laurent rolled his eyes. "This was not us."

Cautiously, Arthur approached Gwen as she stood trembling. "Guinevere… my darling, what's troubling you?"

Gwen titled her head to the side. She gazed at Arthur sadly. "I really love you… so much… I would do anything for you… care for your sick Father when he murdered my Father… leaving me all alone in the world. He threw me in jail. Threatened to kill me. He slapped me, and I cared him.. for you. Because, I love you so much."

Arthur reached for Gwen's hands. "Let me help, Guinevere."

"It's always what you want… always what everybody else wanted."

Isolde looked at Lamorak; her eyes deadly cold. "Locate the children… tell our people to pack. We leave when they are finished. Our time at Camelot is over."

Isolde turned to stare at her husband. "Pack our belongings. I need to pack Gwen's."

Elyan's head whipped around. "My sister isn't leaving Camelot. Her place is here with us and Arthur."

Isolde licked her lips. "Really, then why was she casted out?"

Elyan shut his eyes. "Morgana.."

"No, Morgana, how could you think that of her?"

Arthur's Knights could not offer a proper response. A thick layer of tension coated the room as they stood listening to Arthur and Guinevere's discussion.

"How could you think that she could just return like nothing happened? Like it was just another day in Camelot? Or is it truly just another day in Camelot? Feelings linger and secrets are hidden! Nobody acknowledges their pain."

Arthur's nostrils flared. He wasn't going to apologize for his brief martial agreement with Princess Mithian. He couldn't marry her because he loved Gwen. He gave her the disputed lands because he wronged her.

"I needed a wife and queen. We had a land dispute. It looked good on parchment. We entered a marriage agreement. She came here. Princess Mithian was lovely. She was beautiful, intelligent , and charming. We enjoyed similar things. I didn't love her... I love you. I turned her away before they found that blasted bracelet, Guinevere. Even believing that you betrayed me… I turned her away."

Gwen wiped away her hot tears. "Was she appropriate?"

"For someone else, not me."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"To make you run into that Keep. Hide with Laurent and Isolde. Allow them to fill your head with thoughts. You would have never returned to me or Camelot. Gwen was having a gay old time in the woods. Learning to fight, and climb trees." Arthur waved his hands in frustration." I wasn't sleeping at night. I thought every night about what I did to you, even before the bracelet was found. I wanted to hate you, and I couldn't."

Gwen twisted her fingers. "This is hard…Arthur. Everybody just smiles like nothing happened. I was never banished. I never kissed Lancelot."

"Why can't you move on?"

"Why can't we deal with it?'

Arthur's jaw set in anger. Gwen watched Arthur struggling to manage his emotions. She knew he would either shut down or unleashed his anger at her.

"You ripped out my heart, Guinevere."

Gwen flinched. "Why do that? Why do you become so mean like.."

"Uther."

"I was going to say a bear."

"I am my father's son. He destroyed a group of people over my mother. Perhaps, you're driving me mad with emotions."

"I don't mean too."

"What do you want Gwen? Do you want me falling at your feet? Do you want everyone to personally say I'm sorry that we thought you were a whore?" Gwen flinched when Arthur spat "whore." "The king saw you kissing another man before his wedding… he was nice enough not o kill you. He just sent you away. Hey, you had a great time during your banishment."

"No, I want to work through this with you."

"How far did it go?'

"What?" Gwen shook her dark head. Curls flew around her face.

"How far, Guinevere did it go with Lancelot?'

"Just a kiss. Stop yelling at me! I'm not a child."

"Really… you're not a child. It's hard to tell some days. Your behave like one."

"Here with you… here in Camelot… I don't have any choices. Lancelot dumped me … no choice. You dumped me… no choice. Morgana controlled my mind… no choice."

"What do you want?"

"I don't know."

"You know. What do you want?"

"I want to be happy."

"Don't I make you happy?"

"Yes."

"Don't I love you.."

"Yes…"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"What's the problem?"

"You don't treat me like a real person. I don't want to be perfect. I want to be real ," Gwen pleaded.

"YOU DON'T MAKE ANY SENSE!"

"Stop hearing, and start listening to me."

"My ears work… I have a kingdom to run. I can't spend my life coddling you," Arthur replied. He didn't know what to say to her. "I love you…"

"I can take care of myself."

"Honestly, you believe that… when you have taken care of yourself, Gwen? Isolde, Tristan, and Laurent took care of you. I protected you here. Morgana babied you years ago. When have you ever taken care of yourself. Tom took care of you! When?"

"Never…that's the problem."

"That's my job to take care of you.. why can't I take care of you?"

"What happens when I displease you again?"

"It won't happen."

"Everyone will turn again. I have no one here."

"Your friends, Elyan, Merlin, Gawain… me; we are here in Camelot."

Gwen turned away to from Arthur to leave. "I shouldn't have retuned. I'm not ready to do this."

"Running away won't solve our problems.

"At least, you acknowledge that we have problems."

Gwen stumbled toward the door. "Guinevere, if you-"

Gwen jumped when Laurent burst through the doors. Isolde wrapped her arms around Gwen. Laurent waved a hand; sending them away.

"What you have done, Laurent, "Arthur demanded. His heart cracked. "How could you steal her away?"

"This needed to stop, Arthur. You were about to utter words that would set a chain of events into castrophic occurrence. You need a break. Just a few days to calm down. Just time to think."

"You don't know everything."

"I do."

Isolde brushed Gwen's hair at the Keep during her bath. Isolde said nothing to Gwen a she helped her to bed. She realized that Gwen needed a rest. Isolde did realize that she did baby Gwen too much. Gwen needed to find her feet in Camelot. Isolde pushed the thoughts away from her mind.

Leaving Gwen to sleep, Isolde set down to the kitchen to search for food. Tages stepped from very dark shadows of Gwen's room. He looked at the sleeping young woman.

"You cannot change your fate. You can't fight destiny. Sometimes, a push is necessary." He placed his lips on Gwen's brow. Gwen shivered in her sleep.

Isolde, Tristan, and Laurent listened to Gwen wretched the contents of her stomach.

"Every day for the last week," Isolde admitted.

"Is she.."

"How," Tristan asked.

Laurent chuckled. Isolde rolled her eyes. "Do I need to explain it?"

"Let's just take the bull by the horns," Tristan suggested. His large hand rapped Gwen's door.

"Come in," she called meekly.

Gwen sat shivering on her bed, beads of sweat on her brow. Heavy dark circles hung under her eyes; her skin was pale yet it contained dark yellowish hue. Her dress appeared to swallow her small frame. Her face gaunt and tight as she stared at them with exhausted eyes.

Laurent sank before Gwen. "We just want to help. You can tell us anything. Did you lay with Arthur?'

Gwen shook her dark head. "No, I didn't lay with him. I am not with child," Gwen whispered tiredly. "I am sick. I can't sleep at night. My body aches so badly."

Tristan and Isolde exchanged looks. "Perhaps, you should remain in bed. I'll prepare a clear broth for your stomach. Gwen nodded numbly. Laurent leaned forward, and rested his hand on her sticky hot forehead.. He sensed the work of magic.

Laurent gave Gwen one last look as he exited her chamber.

"This powerful magic at work," he whispered to Tristan and Isolde." I don't understand the purpose."

"Morgana. "

"No, much more deadly than the silly witch.

Isolde knocked on Gwen's door. She paused when Gwen didn't answer. _She must be sleep_. Isolde opened the door quietly. A sharp scream tore from her lips when she found Gwen lying in a pool of blood.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: so sorry for the mix up… this is Chapter 12.

_What is she doing? Does she miss me? Has she had enough time to heal? Should I go to see her? Pledge my undying love? Maybe, I should just order her home, No, that's what started this mess. I need to be patient. She'll come home._

"Sire?"

Arthur's blue eyes focused on nothing and everything. Arthur jumped to attention at Leon's voice. He wasn't listening to Leon's report.

His blonde head lifted when The Council Room door was opened abruptly.

Arthur was surprised when Gwen's children interrupted his Council meeting. He knew something was terribly wrong when they were actually quiet-almost pensive. Agnes hidden behind Bor's legs as Galahad approached him.

"We need your help," Galahad stated flatly. His young voice flat and full of despair. "Will you help us?"

_Guinevere never allowed them out of her sight_. _Why isn't she with them? _Arthur moved away from his Council Table. "Where is Guinevere?"

Galahad lowered his dark head. "She's dying."

His ability to feel emotion fled his body. He saw nothing except her face. Her laughter rang in his ears. Arthur raced through the streets of Camelot to reach Gwen's house. Isolde opened the door for him as he stood on Gwen's threshold. Their looks of despair haunted Arthur's soul.

"What happened?"

"She had a cold… a cough here , a few sneezes. Then, she started vomiting. She grew pale and weak-quickly. She started coughing up blood. Laurent can't heal her. We thought perhaps Gauis. "

"Where is she?"

Arthur moved past Tristan and Isolde. He found Gwen resting in her bed, curled in a ball-deathly still. He swallowed a gasp of panic. Her body ravaged by disease. She was reduce to skin and bones. He could hear her lungs struggling for air. Carefully, Arthur moved to stand beside her bed.

Hearing movement next to her bed, Gwen turned her head," Arthur", she croaked hoarsely. A skinny hand offered to Arthur. He wrapped his hand around her frail fingers. Her hand was icy cold. Arthur's lips twitched as his heart broke

"Guinevere."

Arthur sank on the bed next to her. Tear flowed form his eyes. "This is my fault."

"No, it's our fault."

Arthur gathered Gwen into his arms and rocked her gently as Merlin turned away from the scene.

Gauis shared a grim prognosis with everyone gathered in Gwen's house. Isolde huddled the children in her arms as they sobbed uncontrollably. Merlin shut his eyes as he realized that Morgana had finally won.

"I'll move her to the castle."

"She wants to die in her house."

"No, she will not die."

Merlin looked around Gwen's house. _Where's Laurent?_

Laurent looked into hardened green eyes so like his own. He knew that he father was behind this illness raving Gwen. His magic couldn't cure it.

"Why Father?"

"Arthur Pendragon and Guinevere play a dangerous game with Fate. It cannot be broken. They needed a lesson. Pride, fear, and hurt cannot tamper with Fate.

Laurent waved his hands in anger. "You could have sent a parchment. You give a young girl such pain to prove a point."

"The spell can be broken. Just find a way."

Laurent jaw set harshly. "I admired you."

"You are me. Come home and take your rightful place as my heir."

"Toy with humans… no."

Arthur held Gwen as a terrible chill shook her small body. Nothing could stop her chills; her body was covered in numerous blankets. He could feel her ribs under her gown as he held her.

"We should be expecting our first child by now," Gwen murmured.

"A girl," Arthur reflected.

"Not a boy."

"No, I want a girl with your curls and brown eyes. My very own Guinevere."

"I am your own Guinevere."

"No, know what I mean. I regret not marrying you… You should be my wife and queen."

Gwen cupped his face. "I am your wife … in every way ay that counts. In my heart, we're married."

Arthur had a quick thought.

" Merlin," he yelled.

Merlin appeared at the edge of Gwen's bedroom. "Yelling… when she's so tired."

"Get Geoffrey."

Geoffrey had performed many marriage ceremonies in his day. His voice quavered as he said legally binding words before his young King and Gwen, Arthur's treasured handmaiden. Arthur sat on Gwen's bed; his large hands held her up against his chest. Her dark head resting on his chest. Her chocolate eyes blank. They exchanged scared vows of forever love, binding their souls forever in wedlock. A wreath of lavender flowers adorned Gwen's hair. The Knight's eyes rimmed in red as they watched Arthur and Gwen marry in her small house. Arthur brushed his lips across Gwen's as Geoffrey pronounced them man and wife.

Gwen waited until Arthur had fallen asleep in a chair.

"Merlin … Laurent."

She offered her friend her trembling hands.

"When I die, take care of Arthur. He's not as strong as he seems. Didn't let him wallow in guilt and grief. Remind him that I love him. Find him another wife. He needs children."

Merlin shook his head. "I'll will not find your replacement."

Laurent replied tersely, "No, you will not die."

"Please, my dying wish… grant it."

"No, you will not die, if for my last breath to save you."

Merlin eyes widened. "I have an idea."

Laurent pushed Gwen down on her pillows. He sent her into a deep sleep.

"Kilgharrah and Aithusa… they can help."

"How do we get her out of here?"

"I can't think of everything.

Laurent and Merlin sent everyone from Gwen's house. They insisted that Arthur and Gwen need one night alone. Merlin watched the sky as he waited for Arthur to fall into a deep sleep. He smiled when it some like a band of pigs singing.

Laurent wrapped Gwen in a soft blanket like thieves they crept from her house. The moonlight cast a serene glow on their faces as they rushed around trees. Merlin summoned his dragons.

Laurent placed Gwen on the grass. He placed a cool cloth on her forehead

"Yes, young warlock."

"Heal her."

Kilgharrah sniffed. "That's Tages' magic… It will take more than me."

Aithusa hoped forward and sniffed Gwen. A sad look upon her face.

"She's grown."

"She's wild, and willful."

"She's baby."

"Make her behave. I am an old dragon"

Laurent finally understood his Father's message. "We must all do it. Hold her hand, Merlin."

Merlin grabbed hold of Gwen's right hand. Laurent clutched her left hand. Kilgharrah and Aithusa leaned forward. Merlin chanted as his eyes glowed amber. Laurent summoned all of his magic. The dragons blew their healing breath as Gwen's body floated into a darken sky. Her body convulsed violently before she dropped back upon the grass.

Learning forward, Merlin recognized that her breath was even. He was concerned by the state of her appearance.

"Why didn't her body heal."

Kilgharrah shook his head. "Tages' spell was quite dark. She will live. Her body must heal like a human. It will take time, but the Queen will recover."

"Thank you."

Kilgharrah stared at Laurent. "It wasn't your fault."

Laurent merely nodded. "Thank you."

Merlin shook Arthur awake. Arthur rubbed his eyes. "Is she?"

"No, she's going to live. She's weak… we have to nurse her back to health. But, the spell has been broken."

Arthur leapt from his bed to gaze at a sleeping Gwen. Her body was still quite frail. He noticed her breathing wasn't labor and her chest didn't shake. Her hands were cold as ice.

"How?"

Merlin shrugged. "Laurent knew somebody."

_Images of two dragons floated in Gwen's mind. Merlin's eyes glowing amber as he cited a spell. Laurent clutching her hand. Stars twinkled in a dark sky. Her body floating_.

_She heard Arthur's voice… begging her to wake up._

Arthur had been attending to papers in their chamber when he heard Gwen murmuring in her sleep. For two weeks, Gwen laid in his bed-their bed. His wife slept like a beautiful princess as he waited for her to awaken. Arthur hadn't slept in weeks. He sat in a chair watching over Gwen. Gauis said it was completely normal. Hunith has spooned broth and water into Gwen's mouth to help her body heal. Her body gained weight over the last few weeks, still she remained frail and weak. Her fever didn't return.

Arthur clasped her tiny hands, brushing kisses across her knuckles. "Guinevere, come back to me. I need you, Guinevere, wake up, Guinevere," Arthur pleaded.

Gwen's eyes fluttered like she fought against a losing battle. He smiled when she flinched in discomfort. Slowly, Gwen opened her eyes.

"Arthur."

Tiredly, she searched around his chamber. Something felt heavy on her hand, Gwen lifted her hand to see her ring adoring, her ring. She didn't understand why she was in Arthur's bed. Her fingers traced a silky edge of a nightgown trimmed in lace.

"Why am I in your bed," Gwen questioned.

"You're my wife."

Gwen closed her eyes an d snuggle back into her warm cozy covers. "I'm dreaming." Her eyes fluttered drowsily as she yawned; covering her mouth with a tired hand before she drifted back to sleep.

A huge smile formed on Arthur's face. He hadn't heard Gwen's voice in weeks. He felt reassured about her health. Brushing curly hair from her face, Arthur kissed her forehead. "No, my love.. this is quite real… we're married, and we are staying married. It wasn't fancy. It's quite real."

A/n: None the funny … really begins..


	13. Chapter 13

Gwen snuggled down her bed_. I have to awaken soon. I am awake. Just my eyes are closed. I need to actually get out of bed.… just a few more minutes. I'll help Isolde with the ill. Perhaps, make a few loaves of bed. The Citadel is quite damage. I want to spend a few hours alone in my house._

Gwen yawned ; she stretched out her arms wide. Frowning, when her hand hit something large, hard and warm. Curiously, Gwen opened her eyes to find Arthur sleeping next to her in his bed. Gwen sat up screaming at the top of her lungs.

Arthur leapt from the bed, and grabbed Excalibur. His blue eyes searched for an intruder; lips twisted into a tight snarl. Merlin burst into their chamber with Gawain and Leon.

Gwen looked around in panic. She covered her face in shame_. I am truly ruined. Everyone knows that I spent the night with Arthur. Why would I do such a thing?_

Gwen cried profusely as everyone looked at her uneasily. Tears dampened her pretty nightgown. She arched a an eyebrow when she felt something heavy and metal scarping her forehead. Drawing her hand, she looked shock at her ring_. How did this get here? I am not going to sit in his bed, and let them gawk at me._ Gwen tossed aside the covers, and she placed her feet on the floor. Standing, Gwen moved to locate her dress around the chamber of shame. Her knees gave out when Gwen attempted to walk across the room. Merlin rushed over, and gathered her into his arms.

"Merlin, place her back into our bed, immediate, all of you out. My wife isn't clothed properly."

Gwen's ears perked at the words " wife" and "their bed."

Arthur was a bit perturbed by the disgusted look in Gwen's eyes when they met his.

"How?"

Arthur shooed Merlin away from the bed. Sitting next to Gwen, Arthur took her hands. He was excited that they were warm, not icy cold. "We were married two weeks ago."

Gwen attempted to remove her fingers from Arthur' firm clasp. "I don't remember a wedding."

Arthur nodded knowingly. "You were ill, very ill. Almost dying, I held you and we spoke of regret. Geoffrey married us.. so you could be my wife before you died."

Gwen leaned back against her pillows. "You took advantage of me when I was ill."

Arthur's mouth dropped. "You were rational. You said that we should be expecting a child by now. We should be happily married. We were both fools. You told Merlin to take care of me. You even told Laurent."

"I was delusional. It doesn't count."

Arthur raised his hand, and pointed to his ring. "It counts. It's binding. It's legal. Its law, we're married."

"I don't want to be married to you."

"That doesn't hurt my feelings." Arthur didn't want to tell her that she was really hurting his feelings." It does change anything. You're the Lady Guinevere until your coronation. That will be when you're health has improved."

Gwen looked at him in awe. "Do you hear yourself? I'm mad at you about the princess!"

Arthur lowered his head. "I'm sorry… you know that I hate those words. I shouldn't have lied… I didn't really lied. I wasn't forthcoming about Princess Mithian. I was hurt and lonely. I needed a wife. I wanted to fill a void and prevent a war. So, I contacted Princes Mithian. I couldn't do it."

Gwen looked intently at Arthur. "Why did you lie?"

"I don't know… I felt like a fool. I thought I could deny my great love for you. I do love you. It was a disaster. I humiliated her, and hurt a good person. I was afraid that you wouldn't come back. You forgave me when you were sick. Life was simple. I said, and you did. Now, I have to ask you things, and listen to your opinions. I will try to listen, not just hear. I thought you might like them better than me. You need to be patient with me… not just let me be an …idiot. Force me to see the light."

"Oh, Arthur."

"We can start again… the new me and you. Spend time together. Just talking, and build a better relationship. Nothing between us. Based on trust."

Arthur stroked Gwen's knuckles. "Laurent said that you're my destiny. You have to be married to me."

Gwen frowned at his statement. Nothing was set in stone.

"Laurent's your best friend now?'

"He comes in handy."

Gwen offered Arthur a drowsy look.

"Why don't you take nap? I'll get dressed. I have a few meetings. We could have lunch?"

Gwen grimaced and sank onto her pillows. "I'll see you at lunch."

Laurent set in a chair watching Gwen flopping around in her bed. She hadn't noticed his presence. She huffed away a maid that arrive with a steaming bowl of broth. She didn't want anyone to give her a bath. She stumbled when she climbed from her bed. Arthur plopped her back into their bed. He encouraged her to eat her broth. According to Gauis, her stomach wasn't ready for solid foods. Laurent sat amused during the entire encounter.

Gwen's eyes lingered over Arthur's meal on the table. Arthur brushed his lips across her brow, and returned to his meetings.

"Guinevere, please stop the pity party. You're married to the love of your life, what else you want," Laurent asked.

Smiling, Gwen looked at her fateful friend. "I want us to trust each other. I want us to talk to each other."

"Tell him. Start again, the road of love is not easy. But, it's worth the journey. He held you during your illness. He cried in front of his men over your possible death. He fell to knees in joy when you lived. I'm going to leave him alone until he does something stupid again. Because he will, he's Arthur. He's a good man. Stop being so stubborn.

"It's good to see you. I do love him. He's a good flawed man. I'll speak to him."

Gwen sipped another bowl of Chicken broth. Her face frowning in distaste. Arthur tore a huge chunk of cheese, and chewed it leisurely.

"It's not good?"

"I feel like I've eaten broth forever. I just want a bit of bread and cheese." Arthur blocked his food from her view.

"In a few days, Guinevere. You stomach needs to get a rest."

"I'm tired of resting. Why did you leave suddenly after lunch?"

Arthur smiled. " A messenger came from King Melwas' kingdom . He arrives for a visit in a month."

Gwen twisted her lips. "I don't know of him."

"We're the same age. His father died last year. He doesn't have an evil sister and Uncle. His kingdom hasn't been stolen from him. We played together as children."

"Oh."

"Hopefully, you will be able to attend his feast… if you're well."

"I want out of this bed."

"Soon, I promise."

Arthur smiled made her heart flip and flop over. "I love you, Arthur."

"I love you."

"I want to try and work out problems."

"We don't have any secrets. We're starting our marriage fresh."

"No, lying?"

"I can't tell you everything."

"I can accept that. Because some things I don't want to know."

"I'll cherish you until my last breath."

"As I love you."

"I won't force you to do anything. We'll talk about things before we make a decision. I did say we."

"I noticed."

"Love you."

"I love you too."

Arthur kissed Gwen gently. "I have an idea… if Gauis gives us permission. The two of us… will sneak away for a few days. We have another palace… just a few servants… more like a manor. My father took Mother there. We didn't go there much when I was child. Merlin can watch over the kingdom with Gauis.

"I would like that."

Gwen head whipped up." Merlin?"

"He's one of my advisors. Henry is my servant."

Morgana traced her foot down Melwas' calf as she laid in his bed. The young king breathed heavily as he shook his head to gather his senses.

"So, you want me to help you retake Camelot."

"Yes," Morgana stroked his muscular chest. "Not quickly… it will have to be slow and methodical. Much planning. I need you to spy on Arthur."

"I need you to be under me every night."

Arthur woke up when he heard Gwen murmuring about dragons in her sleep. He thought she remembered the dragon attack from a few years ago. Her hand clutched the sheets of their bed. Sweat poured form her brow.

Suddenly, she sat up, and burst out in tears. Arthur hauled her into his warm embrace. "It's okay," he soothed.

He stroked her hair. Gwen kissed his shoulder as tears dropped from her eyes.

"Bad dream?"

"Yes," she mumbled.

Worry clouded her eyes_. Merlin has magic_.


	14. Chapter 14

Warily, Gwen watched Arthur place heaping helpings of chicken, green beans, and red cabbage on plate. She stared keenly at her overfilled plate when Arthur sat it proudly before her.

"I can't eat all of this," Gwen muttered as she attempted to push it away. Arthur placed his hand on the side of her plate.

"You need to gain more weight," Arthur cajoled."Just try, I'll help." Arthur pulled her plate closer to him. Swiftly, he cut her chicken into bite sized chunks, and diced her vegetables.

"I'm not a child. Don't baby me."

Arthur scowled. "You're not a child. A child would be … easy. I could force you to eat all of it. My word would be law… you would have to obey. You're my wife. You're recovering from –a strange magical disease. You need to eat please."

Sighing, Gwen lifted her fork. She placed a bit of chicken in her mouth. It was a tender morsel of chicken- juicy and flavorful. Gwen didn't say another word as she quietly ate her food. Arthur viewed her cautiously to make sure every bit of food was placed in her stomach. A few days ago, she begged for real food. Now, she frowned whenever they placed food before her.

Gwen's hand wobbled when she reached for a goblet of wine. White wine splashed on a linen tablecloth.

_Where's Merlin when I need him? I gave him the night off. I didn't want him hanging around... laughing under his breath or making comments._

Arthur prevented Gwen from grabbing a cloth to clean the accident. He removed a clean napkin from her hand. He mopped the wine from his table.

"I'm taking care of you. Not the other way around."

"Arthur…"

"Just don't fight me. Can you wait until you're well to argue or nag," Arthur urged sweetly.

Gwen couldn't resist the earnest pale in his sapphire eyes.

"Fine until I'm well. I don't nag.""

A small smile tugged at the corners of Arthur's mouth. "Then, you can be difficult and stubborn with me again."

"I'm not difficult."

"Actually, you're quite lovely, and I depend on your counsel. Your words inspire me to be a better man. You don't know the depth so my despair without you."

Gwen blushed. "Well… I guess I should have a bit of cheese, fruit, and bread. I can't keep my husband lonely."

Arthur rested his hand gently on Gwen's hand. He shivered when Gwen's thumb stroked his hand timidly. Gwen smiled at the heat in Arthur's eyes. Her heart fluttered from excitement.

"I'm not well enough," she whispered huskily.

"I'm not pushing for relations. I want a healthy wife and queen more than a lover. We waited this long… what's another day… week… month. "Arthur shook his blonde head. "Not a year… not a year, "he teased.

Gwen giggles mingled with Arthur's merriment.

Arthur guided Gwen around the lower towns of the citadel. It was a beautiful autumn day; a warm sun shone on her face. A green dress gave her a glowing appearance of health as they stopped and spoke to their subjects. Children presented Gwen with handfuls of wild flowers as she offered hugs, smiles, and warm wishes. Merlin suggested that the people of Camelot needed to realize that Gwen was slowly recovering her health. Arthur thought it was a terrible idea until Merlin pressed and browbeat him. Merlin's judgment was sound, and Gwen appeared to enjoy herself.

Arthur's arm rested on Gwen's waist to guide her as they walked. He could tell that she grew tired when she leaned back into his hands. Silently, he helped her back to the castle. He felt Gwen stiffen when they spotted Elyan returning to the castle. Gwen offered her brother a small smile.

"Hello, Elyan."

Elyan hoped that a shocked look didn't adorn his face. "Hello, Gwen."

Arthur nodded. He refused to press Gwen on her brother. She would make peace with Elyan on her own terms.

Two weeks later, Arthur twisted his lips in annoyance. Another messenger arrived from Melwas' kingdom. He proclaimed that his King had to postpone his visit until early in winter. Arthur found the change quite abrupt. Who would make such a journey in December? It was the end of September, and he wanted to wait months for a visit. Perhaps, it's better this way. Guinevere would be crowned queen by his visit. She'll be well to entertain King Melwas, and life would be back to normal for the inhabitants of Camelot.

Frowning, Arthur pushed a black thought from his head. Something was amiss. He couldn't figure out what was wrong. Deep in his heart, he ignored his inner warnings about his uncle. Never again during his lifetime would any person or thing anything place Camelot, Gwen or Merlin in harm's way. His life was so much better with Gwen and Merlin.

Arthur stroked Gwen's nose as she laid sleeping on their bed. Her dark hair tossed about on a starch white pillow. Gwen frowned in her sleep. Arthur caressed her wrist; he sighed in relief. He couldn't feel her bones any longer. He asked Gaius, if Gwen could travel. Gaius said Gwen had gained enough weight that she could leave Camelot for a few days, not a week. Arthur requested Henry and Mary prepare for their journey. He planned to sneak away tomorrow night. He ordered Merlin to say that Lady Guinevere was ill, and required the attention of her husband. People would think he was still at the castle. Merlin and Gaius could over see a Camelot for a few days.


	15. Chapter 15

Arthur wondered when Guinevere became so prickly. He liked her feisty; but he wanted his sweet Guinevere back. He longed for those days when she would jump in his arms. One day, they would recapture those days. He needed to have patience. She asked a thousand questions about leaving Camelot in Merlin and Gaius' care. In the past, she would have hopped on a horse, and raced off with them to fight warlords or scary snake women. Arthur shuddered to think what might have occurred if he didn't find them in time. His lips twitched when he thought of his uncle; his slight encouragement to leave Guinevere and Merlin in the woods alone, powerless and unprotected. Arthur shut his eyes when he thought about Guinevere's banishment. His uncle actively sought Gwen's death, and he ignored all of the warning signs. Not ever again would anyone separate him from Gwen. He would slaughter-not kill; any man or woman that came near his wife. He didn't like life without Guinevere. It was dark lonely, and bleak.

Finally, he persuaded Guinevere to adorn her traveling clothes. She huffed until he offered her a bowl of chicken broth. Smiling, Gwen crunched her lips together, and waved a finger in his face. Arthur felt young and free for moment when they raced down dark steps to sneak away.

He stared in her eyes for until he finally heard people moving around them. He wanted to make sure that Gwen was rested and well for their journey. His heart surged when her lips brushed his cold fingers.

"Try to keep up… Guinevere."

His wife arched her eyebrow as she followed him out of Camelot. "I'm not the one that has eaten too much herb encrusted capon."

"Merlin will take his last breath upon my return.'

Giggling, Gwen rode past Arthur's shocked body. "How do you know that it as Merlin?"

"Percy will die."

Arthur loved his family country home. It was surrounded by trees with wildflowers decorated large valleys. He knew that she would love so many flowers. As a boy, he would sneak out of his room at night, and soak in a hot spring. Uther rarely accompanied him on such trips; he went with Gaius and his nurse. The house was made from gleaming white stone like Camelot. Huge stained glass windows told stories about Camelot's past. Arthur felt alive in this often forgotten home. He couldn't wait to share his past with Gwen.

Arthur helped Gwen from her horse. He passed the reigns to a stable boy.

"Guinevere, this is our summer home. It doesn't get used very much. His fingers slipped around Gwen's. With a small child's excitement, Arthur guided Gwen around her new home. She squealed in delight over the flowers. She eyed the hot springs with discontent. She preferred her baths in a tub. Arthur showed her a rope swing from his childhood, and an old wooden swing that his mother used in her youth.

Gwen yawned. Arthur knew that she needed a rest. His large hands ushered her body up a flight of stairs. He helped her undressed. Her eyes were closed before her curly head touched a pillow. Arthur felt elated when he slipped beside her.

Autumn was beautiful in the valley. Arthur held Gwen's hand tightly as they walked in the woods. He pointed to ancient owl nest. He captured butterflies with his hands. He let them go after Gwen fawned over them. He laid on a blanket as he fed his wife bites of cheese and soft meats. Gwen was perfectly happy with Arthur. Everything was slowly return to before. Contentment filled her as she laid on Arthur's chest listening to his steady heartbeat.

Arthur's eyes popped open when Gwen shook his shoulder.

'Arthur, I had a thought."

Yes, he replied lazily.

"We haven't."

"We haven't... what?

"We need to consummate our marriage."

"Not here," Arthur protested. "Not until you're well. We already discussed this."

"I just realized. What do people think?'

Arthur grinned,"That I'm a wonderful husband to my sickly frail bedridden wife. "

"Really?... frail… sickly… bedridden?'

'Of course, don't worry, my love."

Gwen watched Arthur splashing around in his blasted hot spring. Every night over the last few days, Arthur swam every night before bed. He made such a fuss like it was so very delightful. Gwen shook her dark head, and refused to join him nightly. He swans backwards, spitting water from his mouth.

"Not very kingly, "Gwen yelled to her husband.

Arthur shrugged, and paddled away.

Gwen was bored. She missed him. Sighing, she raced from her chamber. She removed her slipper as she left their home. Cool night grass cushioned her feet. Arthur beamed when Gwen approached in one of her new lavender dress. He and to whine to get her to wear lavender again. It was a full out pouting session. It lasted until Merlin started to whine with him.

'I'm not removing my clothing. I'll soak my feet."

'Okay."

Carefully, Gwen sat on the edge of the hot spring. Gwen gasped in surprise when she slipped her feet in the warm water. She waved her feet around creating huge puddles that rain across Arthur's head. He brushed wet hair from his brow.

He swam over to his Gwen's kicking feet. Arthur caught her ankles as she laughed, and attempted to push him away. His large hands gentle massaged her feet. Gwen ignored rush of heat in her body. Arthur didn't know what to say about the hold that Guinevere had over him. Her touched burnt him like a torch.

Perhaps... you might get in tomorrow."

"Perhaps."

Arthur didn't want to return to Camelot so soon. They had only one more night to themselves. He didn't have to attend meetings. He didn't lose his patience. He hadn't screamed at anyone. In two sunrises, they departed to Camelot. Arthur frowned; never again would he have time with just Guinevere. With watchful eyes, Arthur pushed Gwen in his mother's swing. He loved the feel of her hair under his hands. She stuck out her legs as she soared high into the sky. Sometimes, Arthur wondered if she would ever return back to his firm hands. Her enchanting laughter filled the meadow. As night fell, Arthur and Gwen snuggled in their bed.

Arthur's blonde head flung from his pillow. A hand searched for Gwen. He jumped from their empty bed, and reached for Excalibur. His brows knitted together when he heard splashing. He moved to a window; a large hand unlocked the glass fixture. Nodding his head, Arthur beamed that Gwen took a chance. Excalibur clattered to the stone floor when Arthur raced to join his wife.

"I thought it wasn't for you."

Gwen shrugged. "I took a chance."

Arthur began to remove his night shirt. Gwen moved her head timidly to stop him

"Why not?'

"I want to go upstairs."

"It's not too late. I would like to swim with you"

"Arthur… wanted to go upstairs."

"Why, we could have fun?"

"We can have fun upstairs. Well, maybe. It won't be fun for me…."

Arthur's mouth dropped. "No… I couldn't."

Gwen stared into her husband's shocked blue eyes with her soft luminous brown eyes. "I'm ready to take chance.' She offered Arthur her hand. Arthur carefully gathered Gwen into his arms. Looking around, he grabbed her discarded nightgown.

Arthur spread Guinevere's hair across a white pillow. Moonlight caressed her face as her small hand reached for her husband. She shivered at the dark passion in Arthur's eyes. His hand touched her cheek lightly.

"Are you sure, Guinevere?"

Gwen drew Arthur's body over hers. "Yes,' she whispered.

A tranquil feeling coated Laurent's soul as he stared a full moon. He blew air from his mouth. Arthur and Gwen's future had finally corrected itself. "Just in time' … as he saw darkness on the horizon. "I really need to kill that witch. She irritates me. It would be worth feeling my Father's wrath.

A/N: don't know if they had swings… it's fiction…. Truly none of us don't know if they had swings unless you're a Timelord with a blue phone box… or a time traveler… doubtful on both accounts… Have a great day!


	16. Chapter 16

At his own coronation, Arthur stood fearfully; a feeling of despair poured over his soul. His coronation marked the death of his father. Nothing was joyous on the day. He couldn't remember any of Geoffrey's words… just a loud mumbling. He felt nothing when he heard loud chants about "Long Live the King." It was the worst day of his life.

Guinevere's coronation made him nervous. He wanted it to be perfect for her… all of Albion to see his wife… his queen… his heart. It had to be flawless. He batted his eyes when he requested a dark purple silk gown for her crowning. Isolde turned her against purple. Smiling, Gwen agreed to wear purple. Her handmaidens gazed at him questioning when he requested that Guinevere leave her long flowing curly hair down. He didn't want her hair constricted by an ornate hair design. He despised hair pins. He loved her hair soft and free.

His hateful glance pushed Merlin away. He recognized that Merlin looked like an adult in his new coat. He still wore that ridiculous thing around his scrawny neck. Arthur breathed heavily. He assigned extra guards to patrol the perimeter. He could hear their people rejoicing in Camelot's streets. They professed love for the young couple. This day couldn't come quickly enough. It seemed like an eternity for Guinevere's dress to be sown, and fitted or embellished. Cook baked, broiled, and boiled for days as she planned a great feast.

He didn't really want a feast. He knew Guinevere still had moments of tiredness. A feast meant that they would stay awake late. He order her maids not to bother her until afternoon tomorrow. Sometimes, he woke at night to check her heartbeat. She was still under her usual weight. Arthur lifted his lips in a smile at Isolde… the woman hated him. Guinevere's friends seemed happy to join her special day. Laurent's green eyes scanned the area to keep watch for Morgana.

Arthur's hands quivered when the heralds signaled for everyone to rise, and remained quite. Slowly, the doors opened to reveal Guinevere. He wanted to smile at her. He could not in front of his people. He hated the limitations of his kinghood. She looked like an ancient princess. Her hair hung down her back in soft waves. His mother's earrings hung from her ears. She took carefully dainty stapes as she approached. Arthur's heart soared with love for Guinevere. His one true love and another could never take her place.

Gwen stood before him trembling. She wore a brave expression on her face. He knew that she was nervous when she moved her lips. Her mouth always twitched when something bothers her. Elegantly, Gwen knelt on a royal purple cushioned. Arthur flicked his hand for the herald to approach. Casually, he removed Camelot's queen crown from a soft pilot. His large fingers grasped a crown worn by very queen in his family for generations. A dark anger flared when he thought of Morgana. _Not today… sister… not today._

"By the sacred laws vested in me, I crown you...Guinevere...Queen of Camelot," Arthur proclaimed loudly.

Gently, Arthur placed Gwen's crown on her head. He didn't care about protocol. Geoffrey instructed one hand, and guided her up with his other hand. Gwen's love for him shone in her eyes. Arthur offered her both of his hands. His blue eyes sent a clear message that he was never letting her go again. He would forever hold on to her until his last breath.

_Take my hands, Guinevere. It's okay. Look in my eyes see my love for you._

Her cool fingers gazed his hands as her hands slipped into Arthur. Calmly, Arthur helped gone to her feet. He lead her up to him. Tenderly, h placed a soft kiss on her mouth. Their eyes locked and Arthur smiled down at Gwen.

Arthur spun her around; lifting her arm. Arthur proclaimed loudly," Long Live the Queen!"

Gwen would never admit that she was tired. Sometimes, she just wanted to lie in bed. Too many feast, it was easier to serve at them. Sitting and eating was quite boring. She wanted to slap Arthur with a spoon. She could not deal with another plate heaping with food. She spilt her wine again last night. The smell bothered her stomach, and caused her hand to quiver. Arthur held her cup last night as she sipped her wine.

She hated the pitying looks from the Nobles. They wanted to know what happened during her banishment. I learned to survive was on the tip of her tongue. She held it. She wouldn't let a bunch of gossip mongers ruin her life.

Gwen gazed out of her window as she waited for Arthur to return. A surged of happiness filled her when their chamber door swung open.

"Merlin...I thought you were Arthur. But, you're perfect too."

Merlin grinned at his friend. "Is everything okay?"

"Not really… when are you going to tell Arthur that you have magic?"

The color drained from Merlin's face.

A/N: her coronation was beautiful. I like the second one … better… both hands.


	17. Chapter 17

Merlin twitched. What should I do? Ignore her… no… she's pushing under that sweet face. Run… no, Arthur would catch me because Gwen would give pursuit of me. He raised a hand to force Gwen's words back into her mouth, or forgot her words. He tried smiling until she folded her arms, and shot him the Arthur look. He thought about lying. He was actually a fabulous liar. He could always spin a tale of deception. Merlin realized that he couldn't lie any longer. He was tired of lying and hiding. It would be nice to have a friend in Camelot that knew his secret.

"I am wizard. Do you hate me?"

Smiling, Gwen threw her arms open for Merlin. Merlin's soul rejoiced as he rushed into Gwen's warm and inviting arms.

"It's so hard, Gwen," he muttered sadly. "I live… two lives… I lie… I've done so many things… always to help… keep him safe. It's not easy."

Gwen rubbed Merlin's back soothingly. "No… it's not easy to take care of Arthur. We live in dangerous times. Morgana… Morgana and her constant threats.

Merlin released Gwen; he led her to the table in the center of the room. "I need to tell you everything.

Gwen listened intently as Merlin told her about his magic, his father, and the dragons. She rubbed his hand when he told her about Freya and her death. Gwen gasped when she realized that Arthur killed Merlin's one true love. Gwen should have felt something when Merlin admitted to poisoning Morgana. She couldn't feel anything for her former friend. He almost revealed his magic with the Lamia. Gwen shuddered at the memory.

"Do you hate me?"

Gwen scrunched her nose. "You already asked that question. The answer is no, and it will always be no. Even, if you ask every day until I die; I will always say no. You're my best friend before Arthur stole you."

Merlin's eyes shone with relief. "I think Arthur stole you."

Gwen laughed. "We can share him. Take turns when he's pratty?'

"What do you mean turns? He's always pratty!"

Gwen linked her hands with Merlin. "You need to tell him. Secrets are dangerous. They almost destroyed us."

Merlin ran a hand along his silky dark hair. "How?"

Gwen pressed her lips together. "Arthur, I have magic. Let's go to a council meeting. Just slip in it when he doesn't notice."

Merlin giggled. "That doesn't work with me."

"You could might a note… that might make him yell. I hate his yelling voice.

"He yells at me."

Gwen scoffed. "He has yelled at me…"

"Once."

"It was quite hurtful."

"He regrets it."

"I know…"

Merlin slapped a hand on his forehand. "I was supposed to get you for a parchment."

Merlin offered Gwen his hand; slowly, Gwen slipped her hand into Merlin's outstretched hand. His fingers wrapped around her hand reassuringly. Gwen rose from her seat; tucking her hand into Merlin's arm. She flinched. It was difficult to find her feet. They didn't work. Gwen saw black as her body slumped in merlin's arms.

"Gwen…"

Gwen awoke to Merlin and Gauis' concerned eyes. She leased a heavy breath from her mouth. She blinked as she searched for Arthur.

"What happened, Merlin?"

Gauis and Merlin exchanged a serious look.

"You fainted, Gwen."

Gwen pushed her body up using her elbows. "Did you tell him… he won't allow me out of this chamber…? Chicken broth," Gwen wailed.

Merlin pushed Gwen back unto her soft pillows. "No, I didn't tell him. You need to rest."

"Yes…"

I guess we both have a secret."

Gwen smiled as her eyes dropped close.

Gwen wounded Arthur's feelings when she whacked his hand with a spoon. He reached for the last slice of bread in Gwen's pile of food. She had a bowl of mashed potatoes. Did she really need bread?

"I want that, Arthur."

Arthur didn't understand Gwen's eating habits. She gobbled down anything with a salty taste. Suddenly, she despised wine. She was constantly hungry… she ate most of the food. Then… in the morning, she wanted dry toast, and she slept until the sun was glowing brightly. Arthur wanted her to sleep in… the morning were much too cold for Gwen. He worried deeply about his wife. He recognized sign of her tiredness.

Gwen smiled at her husband. Ripping the bread in two, she offered him a half. Arthur shook his blonde head. "You eat it." He wished that they could sneak away again like they did six weeks ago. It's hard to believe that Guinevere's coronation happened last month. Arthur watched her eyeing an apple. He grabbed one, and he chopped it for his wife. He passed the plate over to her.

"I know that you hate biting into apples... afraid that you'll lose your teeth."

Gwen giggled. "You remembered that tidbit of silliness."

"I remember everything about you."

Gwen blushed under Arthur's penetrating gaze.

"How about we lay in front of the fire?"

"What if we just retire early? I can hold you until you drift to sleep."

"Delightful."

Arthur enjoyed making love to Guinevere. Something in her eyes signaled that she need to sleep. Her body needed rest. His needs could wait until Guinevere was completely better. Plus, they had to entertain Melwas in less than a month. Was she ready to entertain a King?

"What are you thinking?'

"About how much I love you."

"You did earn a slice of bread… I'll share tomorrow."

"Oh… I'll have cook send two."

Gwen rolled over as bright sunlight assaulted her eyes. She wanted a drink of water. Stumbling out of bed, Gwen walked past her mirror. Her eyes widened when she noticed how tightly her bosom pressed against her nightgown. Maybe, I should stop eating so much during my meals. She felt a bit ill; she raced to a pot. Her body shook as she lost the contents of her stomach.

Tears poured from her eyes. "I'm dying. He can't know."


	18. Chapter 18

Arthur wrapped his large hands around Gwen's waist as he drew her into a warm embrace. His brows knitted together in confusion. Usually, his fingers overlapped when he hugged Gwen. Yet, he fingers met; Arthur shook his head. He realized that he was being silly. He need to stop hovering over his wife; watching her with hawk eyes. Pulling away from Gwen, Arthur's heart skipped a beat. Her dress is too tight. It's pushing on her bosom, and that's only for my eyes. He thought about asking the royal seamstress to commission a few new winter dresses for his queen.

Gwen mindlessly stroked Arthur's jaw as she gazed longingly into his dark blue eyes. She hoped that he would find another to love after her death. Her heart ached with love for Arthur. She curled her lips to keep from crying. The last two weeks were awful. She spent hours hiding her illness from Arthur. She had to encourage Merlin to be forthright, and honest with Arthur. Yet, she hid a horrible secret from him. Her heart nagged her about keeping two dangerous secrets from her husband.

Arthur brushed his lips over her fingers before he departed for a council meeting. Gwen trudged over to her bed; she sank into her comfortable mattress. Huge tears rolled from her eyes.

"Why do you cry, Poppet," Laurent asked gently. "Do I need to hurt young Pendragon so soon?'

Gwen lifted her face to view her faithful friend. "Oh, Laurent… it's horrible… we're so happy," she sobbed. "Happier than before the Lancelot mess… we have never been this happy."

Laurent didn't have a clue about her state of despair. He could sense her happiness until a fortnight ago. A sad dark despair entered her young heart.

"Whatever wrong?'

Laurent stroked her soft curly head. Gwen shook her head in denial.

"I can't say the words again."

Laurent recognized that Camelot caused Gwen to lose her mind again. Everyone in this blasted city was mad. The most chaos in Albion. Yet, Camelot and Arthur were the only hope for Albion.

'Tell me," he urged softly.

Gwen whimpered as she dried her tears. "I have an illness. It's making fat… I eat all of time. Then, I sleep for hours. My body aches, and I lose the contents of my stomach every morning."

Laurent arched a dark brow. "Have you lain with Arthur?'

Gwen blushed prettily. "A few times... at first every night… then… not lately… much too ill for it. I enjoy."

Laurent rich laughter bounced around Arthur and Gwen's chamber. Gwen looked at him with shocked eyes. She didn't think her impending death was humorous at all.

"This is not funny, or a time for glee," Gwen whined mournfully.

"You're wrong, my dear. This is a time for great rejoicing. You carry Arthur's heir."

Gwen blinked. She felt rather foolish. She was Gaius' nurse on occasion. Well, she thought those women come after they know that they are with child.

"I feel silly."

Laurent shrugged. "You don't have a mother… You lack female friends in Camelot… still hanging with the knights?"

"Yes."

"You must tell Arthur."

"Among other things."

"What other things?"

"I know that you know… Merlin has magic."

"Yes, merlin will grow into the greatest wizard of all time"

"If Arthur doesn't banish him, or broil him outside." Gwen burst into tears at the thought of Merlin being burnt at a stake. Laurent sighed. He stroked her hair as he attempted to calm their nerves. This could be worse… Isolde could be with child. I know that Tristan would die from pure torture from those long agonizing nine months.

There there."

"It's okay… I would like a slice of cake… with a roll, and a piece of ham covered in gravy."

Laurent frowned. "Together?'

"Together."

"You must tell Arthur."

"I will after I eat my morning snack."

"Morning snack?'

"Yes, I had my morning meal two hours ago."

"You aren't feed an army."

"I'm feeding a Pendragon."

Laurent smirked. "Perhaps, a chicken leg too?"

Something about Melwas' visit didn't sit well with Arthur. He asked Hunith to help Guinevere with preparation. He made Hunith one of Gwen's ladies in waiting. She deserved to be a noble after her selfless for so many years. Arthur forced himself to deal with Melwas. They were boyhood friends. Why a winter visit? It's so dreadfully cold. The sky looked like snow. What brings him here? Guinevere wasn't strong enough to deal with multiple feasts in his honor. She needed rest, not feasts. Damn Melwas for coming. Why does this bother me so? What am I missing?

"Arthur," Merlin questioned. "What troubles you?"

"Melwas' visit."

"I thought you were friends."

"We are."

"It troubles you because he's a stranger coming into Camelot. Strangers brings trouble. You don't want anything to harm Camelot … or Gwen."

Arthur had grown into his kingship. He was partnered well with Gwen. She made him happy. He was fair and balanced. Merlin set his jaw. He wanted to yell that Gwen's pregnant. He couldn't yet. That was her secret. She wasn't ready to acknowledge it. Or she didn't understand her body.

Arthur felt joy in his soul when Gwen walked into his council room. Is that gravy on her face? Whatever did she eat?

Laurent gave him a slight wave. Arthur had grown to accept the druid's presences around the castle and city.

Gwen raced towards Arthur's waiting embrace. Her limbs grew weak as she almost grabbed his hands. Darkness enveloped her as she faded away. Arthur's screamed," Guinevere" as he caught her lifeless body in his arms.

Tears formed in Arthur's eyes as he thought about losing every one that he loved.

Arthur sat stunned in a chair. Laurent smacked him alongside his head to calm him down. He causally informed him that Gwen carried his heir. His child grew safely in Gwen's body. Everything made sense… her changing body… her eating, and tiredness. Arthur wanted his child… more than anything. He would have his daughter with Guinevere's curls and sweetness in a few months or seven or six months. Gauis believed that their child was conceived on their week away. They went away a little over two months ago. Another reason to love the summer house.

Gwen soft moan caught his attention. He rushed to her side. He rested a hand on her face.

"Stay down."

"Arthur," she whispered. "I need to tell you that I'm having a baby."

Arthur smiled in joy. "I'm so happy, my darling… a true family."

Arthur kissed her hands. Gwen attempted to rise again.

"Rest."

"Hungry."

""You just ate with Laurent."

"I'm eating for two."

"I'll get you something. I want you to rest."

"The visit…"

"Hunith will take care of it…"

Gwen snuggled in her bed. "Sleep with me."

Laurent found Merlin on the ramparts.

"Emrys do not reveal your magic until after that King comes."

Merlin's head whipped around. "Why?"

"He brings evil to Camelot."

Merlin stared at Laurent. "How do you know?"

"I feel darkness surrounding him. I don't know what he will do."

"I'll be on guard."

"So will I… Gwen and her child must be safe."

"As well as Camelot… hurt either and distract Arthur."

"We think alike…"


	19. Chapter 19

Arthur's fingers rubbed his tired eyes as he entered their chamber. Sometimes, he wished Merlin was still his servant. Merlin would have enough sense to toss another log in the fireplace to keep Gwen and Artie warm. Arthur's could see his breath, and it was unacceptable. Wearily, Arthur placed another log on the fire. Burnt orange sparks flew as the fire increased. Silently, Arthur removed his clothing, and slipped into his sleeping clothes.

He moved like a mouse to sit next to a sleeping Gwen. He removed a stray strand of hair from her face. His hand felt around until he found Artie under the blankets. Disappointed, Arthur realized that the baby was probably a boy. He wanted another Guinevere in his life. He would love and adore his son and heir. A girl would have been special to him. Gwen grew so quickly, and Arthur reasoned that a dainty girl wouldn't be so big. Merlin joked that Baby Pendragon was a mini Arthur, demanding before birth. Gwen agreed, and called their child," Artie." Guinevere didn't have any faint spells during the last month. She lost the desire to munch on food during her waking hours. She had grown fond of pickles and ham. It w was her favorite meal, mixed together. Daily, they took strolls around the castle. It was much too cold for Gwen to spend large amounts of time outside in the frigid weather.

Frowning, Arthur tucked the covers under her chin. Melwas arrived in the morning. He was so displeased over the visit. His pregnant wife had to stand on the steps, and greet him in the middle of winter. It annoyed Arthur; he could have come in the spring. Arthur pushed his dark thoughts away. He slide into bed next to Guinevere. Her warmth sheltered him from his bad feelings about King Melwas, his friend. Arthur moved to rest his hand on Artie as he wrapped his other arm around Gwen.

Arthur's fingers traced Gwen's cold face. He tapped his foot in annoyance. _It's snowing! Gwen is outside in a snowstorm-waiting for Melwas. Her face is cold, and that means the rest of her is chilled_. Arthur rolled his eyes. Guinevere's beauty had blossomed over the last few weeks. Her skin was radiant, and she glowed with happiness. Dark fur decorated her heavy cloak as she stood next to Arthur on Camelot's stone steps. A new blue velvet dress with a high scooped neck helped to protect Gwen and Artie from the elements. A few snowflakes decorated Gwen's eyes lashes. Arthur stared at her in shock when she pushed her hood form her dark hair. Snowflakes landed on Gwen's hair. Arthur's mouth dropped as his hand yanked Gwen's hood over her head

"Yes, it's warm. No, you can't remove. Don't ask."

Laughter filled Gwen's hazelnut eyes. "It worked. Your mind is free of whoever troubles you."

Arthur sighed. "You know me too well."

"It's called love. Smile, and greet your guest."

Arthur's fingers traced Gwen's lips. "You make me smile."

The kingdom rejoiced at the news that Gwen would deliver an heir in late spring or early summer. It had been too long since a royal baby lived in the castle. Even, the Nobles wanted a bit of peace and tranquility. They preferred Gwen to Queen Morgana. Guinevere proved to be a gracious and sweet queen to all.

"He's here..."

Arthur twisted hastily. He tucked Gwen's hand under his arm. Gwen really wanted to sink a fork into a huge bowl of mashed potatoes, and munch on bread and butter. She dreamed of food; Gauis warned her to slow down. King Melwas was late, and he interfered with their mealtimes. Artie was hungry, and it wasn't for me she reasoned. Her baby needed to eat. Gwen loved snow. She debated asking Arthur to play in the snow tomorrow. She didn't want to hear," No, Guinevere… think of Artie". She could watch him play with his friends as she sat in her room, sewing.

_Does it really take this long to dismount from a horse? It's lunchtime… I need to eat!_

King Melwas dropped his cloak and removed his helmet from his head. He was incredibly handsome with his dark eyes and hair. Gwen stepped closer to Arthur; he reminded her of Lancelot. She didn't want any bad memories flaring in Arthur's mind. Arthur felt Gwen tense; he smiled down at his wife. His blue eyes sent her a message of love. Arthur marched forward to greet his old friend. Arthur extended his hand.

"King Melwas, welcome to Camelot… Or shall I say welcome back to Camelot," Arthur said. He hoped that he sounded merry. He wanted to punch him for making Guinevere stand in the cold waiting for his arrival.

"Things have changed; we were princes during my last visit. Now, we were both kings, and you have taken a wife."

Arthur offered Gwen his hand. Timidly, she linked her fingers with Arthur. He drew her forward to present his wife and queen to King Melwas.

"King Melwas, I present to you, Guinevere, Queen of Camelot."

Gwen smiled beautifully at Melwas.

His dark eyes lingered on her face. Morgana told him that Arthur's wife was an unremarkable serving girl, sweet and annoying. Morgana was right; she seemed sweet like a fawn with those large dark eyes. Waiting for someone to hunt her down. Something about her smile sparked his attraction. She was luminous in her red cloak. Melwas decided his trip would be interesting.

Melwas brought Gwen's hand to his lips.

"Greetings, milady."

'King Melwas, welcome to Camelot." Gwen tugged her hand free. Returning to Arthur, she grinned at her husband. "Let's eat."

Elyan frowned as he read lust in King Melwas' eyes for Gwen. He failed his sister in the past. Not this time…anything would ruin her earned happiness.

"What's the frown for, Elyan," Gawain questioned.

"It's cold."

Laurent and Merlin watched from the window. Laurent shook his head in disgust.

"He's like a lion stalking a fawn. He detected Gwen's innate innocence, and he will seek to corrupt her… possess her like a man. Lust is a perform emotion."

Merlin's eyes hardened. "Not this time."

Laurent agreed with Merlin. "Not one person will force a new destiny on Arthur and Guinevere."

"Don't forget about Artie."

Laurent scrunched his nose. "Who is this Artie?"

"The baby… we call him Artie.'

Laurent laughed. "Oh, Merlin… it should be Gwennie. Don't tell them. Let Arthur think he's not getting his much wished for daughter. Destiny has blessed Arthur Pendragon."

"A girl… I hope she acts like Gwen."

"Pendragon blood is strong; Gwen's gentle blood will temper the passion in Arthur's sprit. Her birth will signal happier times for Camelot."

Merlin waved his hands. "It can't get worse.'

"We have to ensure that she is born, and lives to be named Princess of Camelot. If Arthur and Gwen lose her; they will never recover from her death."

"I know you can't alter human actions. I will hunt Morgana to the edge of Albion, and murder if she harms their baby."

Laurent was amazed at the depths of Merlin's love for Arthur and Gwen. "I will create a map for you to find her."

Arthur sipped his wine as he controlled his fury at Melwas. He couldn't believe that Melwas actively sought to gain Guinevere's attention during lunch. He wasn't even subtle about it. He was deeply proud that he impregnated his wife a few months back. She ignored Melwas as she concentrated on her food. Arthur didn't caution her to slow down or she would have chest pains. He passed her more plates of food. He signaled her maid to gather a draught from Gauis for her stomach. Arthur felt guilty. He regretted Gwen standing in the cold. Next time, Guinevere remains inside, even on pretty days.

Arthur's ear burnt red when Melwas complimented Guinevere's hair.

"It's stunningly beautiful, Arthur. Are the curls soft under your fingers," Melwas whispered into Arthur's ear.

"You will never know," Arthur sneered with a smile. _She's my wife. Can I just kill him now? I knew this visit would be bad._ _Did Morgana send him to make trouble_? Arthur thought for a moment. _No, he wouldn't… His family did war against Camelot in the past over lands. He does resemble Lancelot. Perhaps she thought the sight of him would flare my jealousy. Yes, I want to hurt him, not my wife_.

Melwas wanted to laugh. Morgana was right; Guinevere and Camelot were Arthur's biggest weakness.

"Just joking, my friend."

"Ha Ha, you made a funny Melwas" Arthur muttered_. Why did I ever like him?_

Arthur's heart raced as Gwen approached him in her new golden velvet gown for King Melwas' feast. The gown had a high neckline with long sleeves; lace decorated her cuffs. It flared out from her growing waist. Arthur beamed at the sight of Artie. Her dark hair twisted into a tight bun. Her maids were surprised when Arthur requested a bun. Her crown perfectly situated on her dark hair. Usually, he detested seeing Gwen's hair restrained. He didn't want Melwas watching his wife with lust. She looked like a glowing sun goddess

Arthur pulled Gwen into his arms. He kissed her hard and ardently. "Too bad, we can't stay here."

Gwen stroked his nape. "Later," she promised. "You need to dress."

"Of course…"

Gwen sat on their bed as Arthur raced around and tossed his clothing on his hard body. He brushed his hair, and placed his crown on his head.

Grinning, Arthur spun on his heel to offer Gwen his arm. He nodded when he realized that she fell asleep waiting for him. Carefully, he removed her crown and shoes. Arthur learned to be an expert at removing Gwen's gowns over the last few months. His favorite time of the day. He tenderly removed Gwen's gown. He hung it on their wardrobe. He retrieved a nightgown. He slipped over her head, and tucked his wife into bed.

"Rest is more important than a feast." He kissed her lips lightly. 

Arthur strolled silently down a corridor. He motioned for two guards to join him. "Queen Guinevere is asleep. Guard her chamber; allow no one to enter unless it's me, Merlin, Laurent, or my closest knights."

The young guards stood stunned at the fire seething from their King's eyes.

"Yes, sire.'

Arthur nodded. "I will send another set of guards to give you a break and food."

Melwas looked disappointed when Arthur entered the feast alone.

"Where is your queen?"

Arthur smiled sadly as he shook his head. "She's sleeping." _She's away from you… with those lusty eyes. Go near her, and you die. If you have a pact with Morgana… I'm going to kill… war or not._

Melwas rich laughter annoyed Arthur. "Hiding her away?"

Arthur folded his arms. "She's tired. She needs her rest. She was ill." Arthur's instincts told him not to mention Artie to Melwas. "I love my wife. I will protect her well-being from anyone"

"That's sweet."

Arthur settled into his seat. Melwas noticed that Guinevere's absences wasn't questioned by any of the Nobles. He noticed Gwen's brother moving in the direction of Arthur. Elyan whispered something into Arthur's ear. Arthur nodded as Elyan hurriedly sauntered away.

Elyan rested in a chair in Arthur and Gwen's chamber. He couldn't believe that he had to argue with the young guards at the door. Elyan smiled when he spotted Gwen's sewing. It was a tiny white gown.

"Well I have nothing to do. I would never allow the boys to see this. My mother was a seamstress. It kept me out of trouble"

Elyan quietly finished stitching the baby's gown as Gwen slept peacefully.

A/N: I'm tired of being mad at Elyan. My friend's father's mother died when he was 3. He had to stay with his 73 year old grandmother. She taught him to sew, crochet, and bake. He can make lace. She had to entertain him.


	20. Chapter 20

Solemn grey clouds drifted into Camelot's sky, blocking the sun from view and casted a grim light upon the countryside. Harsh cold winds howled into the night. Heavy snow covered the surrounding lands in deep heavy white snow. Arthur sent messages urging everyone to remain inside until the storm passed. Reluctantly, Arthur departed his chamber to speak with King Melwas. Arthur pasted a smile to his face when Melwas inquired about Guinevere. Arthur reminded him briefly that his wife recently recovered from a major illness. Arthur informed him that Guinevere was his wife, and her well being and health came before her duties as Queen of Camelot. Arthur curled his fingers into large fists. He wished Melwas a goodbye, and hurriedly returned to his wife.

Gwen scooted away from the table when Arthur returned unexpectedly. His handsome face was expressionless. His brows almost knitted together. He was angry, but he was also annoyed and lost in his thoughts. She knew something bothered her husband. His dark thoughts quickly fled his mind when he spotted her bare feet on the cold stone floors. Gwen didn't want o wear her slippers. Water… it was supposed to be a quick trip to the table to fetch a glass of water. Gwen shrieked when Arthur stormed after her. Her goblet of water was forgotten when Arthur carried her back to their warm bed. She fluffed his hair as his blue eyes grew dark with desire.

"Gaius said we could for a few more months. You won't want to when I'm fat and ugly."

"I'll always want you-fat and ugly. You'll never be those things to me.

Arthur lowered his head to nuzzle Gwen's neck as her hands raised to his shoulders.

888888

Gwen warmed her hands in front of a crackling fire. Loudly, Arthur shook her robe until she relented, and allowed him to nestle her into her robe. Gwen didn't like the feel of the rich heavy fabric. It hung on hr frame.

"Arthur, why can't you dress yourself? You seem to be an expert at disrobing and dressing me."

Arthur caressed her pink tinged sheets. "It's fun… to be at your beckon, and call. Soon, we won't be alone again."

Gwen winked. "You mean Merlin will bounce into our chamber"

"Not if he wants to live."

Gwen chuckled. "He's been good about knocking."

Arthur sat on a red rug with a golden dragon emblem stitched across the center. He waved his hands until Gwen climbed on his lap. Sighing, Gwen snuggled on his warm chest. She could smell him on his white nightshirt. Arthur tugged wayward curls from around her ears.

"Artie will come in the summer, and we won't have much time together."

"Arthur, he's one little baby. How much trouble can he be"?"

Arthur smirked. "He's a Pendragon. He'll demand all of your attention. I will gladly lose you to him until he's five. Then, he's mine. I'll have you back to myself."

Gwen's brows lowered. "Five? What do you plan to do to my Artie?"

"It's time for him to be a Knight."

"Oh, really..."

"Oh, yes… up at dawn and home at night."

Gwen smiled under Arthur's forearm. "Perhaps, when he's ten…. he can be a knight. He needs more time with Mother. I need to teach him to sew and knit."

"What?'

"Everyone person in my family … male or female… knows how to sew and knit. Ask Elyan."

Arthur blinked wildly. "I can't in front of the other Knights. Wait… you're not mad at Elyan?"

Gwen sighed. "He's my brother… he's going to be this baby's uncle. I want happiness for Artie."

"So do I."

88888

It took a few days for Camelot's Knights and Guards to clear the snow. King Melwas ordered his knight to assist with the snow removal. Gwen traced her fingers on the cold window panes. Winter was her favorite season. She would spend hours playing in the snow. She loved to see frozen leaves and winter berries. Impulsively, Gwen grabbed her cloak.

"He won't know," Gwen reasoned.

She peered her head around the corner to check for Arthur and Merlin. Smiling like cat with a full belly of mice, Gwen swiftly y walked to a back stairway leading to Camelot's gardens.

Merlin wiped his sweaty brow. This was hard awful work. He didn't know that snow could break his back. He smiled when he felt something splatter across his head. His lanky fingers touched wet snow. Spinning in the snow, Merlin located Gawain grinning like a bandit. He actually stuck out his tongue at Merlin. Laughing, Merlin grabbed a handful of snow, and rubbed it into a ball. He hurled it at Gawain. Racing around the front of Camelot, they tossed snow at everyone until it was a full fledge snowball fight between Camelot's residents and King Melwas' knights and army.

Arthur enjoyed tossing a snowball into Melwas' face.

Gawain spotted something small and red out of the corner of his eye. His mouth dropped when he realized that Gwen walked in the royal gardens. Her fingers touched delicate ice leaves. She seemed lost in another place. A huge smile covered her face.

"Halt," Gwaine screamed.

The knights were so engrossed in their play. They couldn't hear Gawain's screech. A knight from Melwas' kingdom packed a huge snowball with snow and ice. He flung it across the courtyard; everyone ducked as it hurled through the air. Arthur's head turned to see Gwen walking in the direction of the knights. His mouth dropped in horror. Gawain raced to shield Gwen. Arthur watched helplessly as Gwen stepped into the path of the snowball.

"Guinevere!"

Melwas dropped his snowballs as the hard snow connected with Gwen's face.

The courtyard fell silent when a sharp cry of pain echoed among them as they stood surround by ice and cold.

A/n: short to move things along.


	21. Chapter 21

Melwas watched Gawain's hands catch Guinevere as she swayed from the force of the snowball. Large tears formed in her eyes; daintily she wiped the tears from her swollen eye. A large bruise began to form around her left eye and upper cheekbone. Unlike most women, Guinevere did not attempt to draw attention to herself. Arthur rushed over to wrap his arms around his young wife. His deep voice ordered a Knight to locate Gauis. Arthur's fingers tipped Gwen's face up to examine her bruises. Gwen pushed his hand away claiming that she had been hit with a snow ball before as a child. Arthur's most trusted Knights hovered around Gwen asking about her well-being.

A plan formed in Melwas' mind; Guinevere was a wonderful wife. She was sweet and kind unlike most women that he encountered. He hid a small smile; Morgana could have Camelot. Guinevere would be his reward for helping Morgana. She would rule at his side. Melwas' boots sunk in the snow as he slowly marched to Arthur and Guinevere.

Bowing to Gwen, Melwas stared into her bruise face.

"Queen Guinevere, my humblest apology, my careless actions have bruised your face. We wanted a bit of sport, and it has caused you hurt. . would you like the knight whipped for his action?"

A look of horror covered Gwen's face. Fat tears slipped from her face as she shook her head. "No… no, it was accident. Please, I am, fine. Don't…,"Gwen wailed.

"As you wish," Melwas replied. His eyes never left Gwen's bruised face.

Gawain's eyes connected with Percy's confused look. King Melwas seemed fascinated by Gwen, too fascinated for their liking.

Arthur hustled Gwen away rudely. "It's cold; she needs to go inside the castle."

Melwas decided Guinevere would be his queen, one way or another. He watched Arthur carefully ushering her up the stairs. Merlin walked behind them with his hands ready in case Guinevere stumbled. Arthur swung her into his arms when they reached the castle's entrance.

Hunith fussed over Gwen as she helped her remove her clothing. Gwen cried as a flock of maids poured a steaming bath for her. Arthur was angry; she knew it. Her hand gently touched her face causing pain to explode in her head.

_I just wanted a few minutes outside. It's very lonely in the castle. I don't have any friends any longer. My servant friends ignore me. I have Hunith… she has a full day as my lady-in-waiting. Sometimes, I miss my old life or I wish Tristan's keep. Being Queen is hard… overwhelming…lonely… isolating._

Gwen allowed Hunith to help her into her bath. Gently, Hunith washed her body. Gwen felt like a naughty child. She should have been able to deflect that stupid snowball. She had training in the art of defense. She was taken off guard. She had to pay attention to her surroundings. Her soapy hands rested on Artie. She had to protect her baby from Morgana. Sooner or Later, she would find out about Artie. Her child would prevent Morgana's demented dream. _No more tears, Gwen. Time to figure things out._

_Maybe, I need to give her space. Perhaps, I want to protect her too much. I lost her once. My life was dark and bleak with Guinevere. That snowball… I couldn't think; she was helpless. I couldn't protect her again… just like I didn't protect her from Morgana. Melwas stomped over, and claimed to be concerned about her health. He wants my wife. How can I do this, and prevent a war? How can I politely warn him away from Guinevere?_

Arthur sat with his head in his hands. Gauis reassured him that it was simple bruise. Gwen and the baby were fine. Yet, nothing seemed to be fine since Melwas arrived in Camelot. Everything was perfect until Melwas arrived. Arthur hated himself for thought.

_Melwas resembles Lancelot. I'm paranoid that Gwen might form an attachment to him. I am past this… it wasn't her fault. They were victims… of me and Morgana. I can't lose her._

Gauis ordered Gwen to bed; Arthur founded her resting against an array of white pillows. His heart cracked as tears dropped from his eyes. It reminded him of that awful time in her house when she lay dying.

Her dark curls turned in his direction. "Why are you crying," Gwen whispered.

"I don't know… I feel silly… stupid… guilty… your face." Gwen lifted a small brown hand to Arthur. Arthur rushed into her embrace. Gently; he stroked her back.

"I'm sorry for sneaking out…"

"I'm sorry for leaving you alone."

Sighing, Gwen wiped her tear stained face on Arthur's tunic. Arthur rained kisses on the right side of her face.

"Have you eaten?"

"Chicken broth," Gwen spat. "More chicken broth."

"Poor Guinevere, maybe, a few bits of mashed potatoes with gravy." Arthur's heart flounced when he was rewarded with a smile.

"That sounds good."

"I'll send one of the guards."

"A big bowl."

"Are you going to share?"

"No."

Merlin watched Guinevere eating a large bowl of oatmeal with chopped apples. He didn't realize that someone so little could consume so much food. He was almost afraid to touch a slice of cheese.

"You requested my presences, Gwen. What's the plan?"

Gwen was starved… mashed potatoes and chicken broth didn't fill her belly. Her injury occurred over a week ago. Finally, she was able to chew food without throbbing pain. Her baby was hungry as a mother … she had to nourish her little one. Besides, Arthur was in a meeting. He would take away the food… with "a slowdown… it's not going anywhere." Gwen wanted to slap him when he munched on herb encrusted Capon when she had mashed potatoes and broth for a week. It was on the tip of her tongue to remind him that her belly should grow, not his.

"I'm going to eat a few slices of cheese, and a huge chunk of bread. Then, we are going to see King Melwas."

Merlin moved his fingers from his desired cheese. _Why does she want to see King Melwas? What goes on in her mind?_

"Why, Melwas?"

Gwen popped a bit of cheese into her mouth. Merlin watched her chew it slowly.

"To make sure … he didn't whip that Knight from last week."

Merlin couldn't find a good lie to dissuade her. "I'm sure that he didn't. You shouldn't go there."

""I'll sleep better. Besides, I'll have my husband's best friend with me. What could happen?"

Merlin shook his head. "I have a bad feeling."

Gwen smiled sweetly at him. "Would you like some cheese?"

Melwas smoothed his hair when it was announced that Guinevere came to speak with him. He was relieved to see her bruises starting to fade. His fingers itched to touch those luminous curls. He wanted to wrap a strand around his fingers as she waited for his lips to descend upon hers.

"Guinevere, what brings you here?"

Smiling, Gwen tugged Merlin closer to her. "Milord, I came for your reassurances that the Knight from the snowball fight was not punished for my accident."

Melwas' affection for Gwen doubled from her gentleness and sweetness. He was touched by her kind heart. The nobility could learn about humility from the serving class. He wondered how he missed her during his visits to Camelot. It didn't matter… soon.

"I followed your wishes, Queen Guinevere. He was not punished."

Melwas enjoyed a gleam of happiness in her eyes. He caused it. He could make her forget Arthur.

"Thank you."

Melwas waved his hand to a neatly set table. "Would you care for tea?"

"No, it's time for my nap. I must sleep to stay awake for our nightly meal."

"Does Arthur give you too many duties?"

Gwen shook her head. "No, milord... just one… I carry Arthur's heir."

Melwas 'gut ached_. She's having Arthur's brat. This is awful… no… it will be easier. I'll double cross Morgana. Arthur will have an heir. He might trade Guinevere for his kingdom and heir. Perfect._

"Congratulations, milady. Until later..."

Merlin tugged Gwen from Melwas' chamber. "We must leave."

Gwen linked arms with Merlin as they strolled down the corridor. Merlin slapped his head suddenly. "I forget a parchment. Stay here." Giggling, Gwen sat on a window sill as Merlin jogged away. Gwen hummed as she waited for Merlin to return from his apartment. Her hand rubbed Artie's swell.

Gwen jumped from her seat to hug Arthur as he approached. "What are you doing here," Arthur asked harshly. Gwen took a step backward as she read a blazing anger in Arthur' eyes. She hadn't seen such venom since that horrible day with Lancelot.

"I went to see King Melwas with Me-"

Arthur's nostrils flared as he stepped closer to Gwen. "Why," he roared. "Why did you go to his chamber?"

_Why is he yelling at me? I did nothing wrong._

"Answer me!"

"I wanted to see about the Knight to... make sure that he was unharmed," Gwen screamed.

"You can't stay away from Lancelot."

"Lancelot is dead. What are you are talking about?"

Arthur's anger, fear, and jealously controlled his mind. "I saw the way he looked at you. You can't stay away from him. You're supposed to be resting."

"You shouldn't yell at your pregnant wife."

"Why are you here? Guinevere… why do you prefer him over me? Why does everyone leave… why am I never good enough? What are you going to do take- my baby away, and leave me ….with nothing? If you hadn't been dying you would have never returned to me. You're back by accident…. You don't want to be here… that's why you didn't tell for weeks …about the baby.' Arthur rambled.

Merlin hurried around the corner. He couldn't believe his eyes when he found Arthur yelling at Guinevere in the corridor. Her hands rested on her mound. He flinched from Arthur's hateful words. His mouth dropped when Gwen's hand connected with Arthur's face. Arthur shook his head; he took a step towards Gwen.

_What did I just say to her? What's wrong with me? I'm losing my mind. He's driving me mad. I can't do this. Why did I stay those things to Guinevere? I know that she loves me..._

"Forgive me," Arthur begged as his hand rose to touch her face to brush hot streaming tears from Gwen's eyes.

"What did Uther do to you, Arthur… why do you think you are so unworthy of love… unworthy of happiness? Why can't you trust your heart?"

Merlin couldn't hear their whispers, from where he stood he was not privy to Arthur and Gwen finding solace in each other, he could only see Arthur's lips mumbling something. He froze when he thought he saw Arthur reaching...

_Is it her face? I can't tell…_His eyes glowed amber. Arthur would never forgive himself, if he hurt Gwen in a rage. Merlin flung Arthur across the corridor. Arthur's back landed against a stone wall. Merlin rushed to Gwen, and pushed her behind his back.

Arthur rose slowly.

"Arthur, stay away from her. Calm down."

"Guards….I am calm… someone used magic in the castle… who was it?'

Merlin exhaled. "I did."

In a daze, Gwen eyes lied to her; Arthur allowed Camelot's guards to haul Merlin to the dungeons. Screaming in horror, her tiny fists pounded on Arthur's chest as she struggle to herself from his iron tight clasp. Silently, she followed him to the Council room, tears marring her face. She couldn't look at him. Wordlessly, she watched the senior members of his council hurry into the chamber…Gwaine, Leon... Percy… Gauis and Elyan arrived with looks of shock on their faces.

Gwen sat listening to them describe Merlin like a common traitor. Arthur was frozen to his seat. They offered possible punishments: banishment, burning... death. Gwen used her fingers to push her body from her chair.

She eyed Arthur with cool disdain. "Is this how you discussed me… without the truth… without a word from my lips… what about Merlin's voice," she spat. "A rush to judgment with your emotions! Merlin is a loyal…friend… you know nothing of his pain… this is what you did to me… I will not join this… I will not do what was… done to me to … Merlin." Gwen's soul ached as her heart broke.

Gwen swung around pointing at the Knights… "Did you say nothing that day like today? None of you have learned from my pain. None of you have learned anything from what you did to me," she spat.

She ignored her name as stormed away from them.

Camelot's dungeons' guard was shock to see the Queen in a state of distress. Her face dampened from her tears; strands of hair sticking to her face...

"Leave us…"

"Queen Guin-"

'"Leave us!"

Gwen stumbled to Merlin's dungeon. She slipped her hand between the metal bars. Tear dripped from her eyes when Merlin grabbed her hand.

"This how we began, Merlin… just need tomatoes…"

Merlin cried as he traced Gwen's little fingers. "Nothing has really changed."

"No…"

"It always seems like we spend a lot time in dungeons."

"It was a matter of time before you went. I did my time already, Merlin."

Merlin whipped his face with the back of his hand.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know Merlin."

Arthur didn't know what to say when he found Gwen sleeping on a patch of hay outside of Merlin's cell as Merlin snored on his side. They fingers locked. Arthur's conscience ate at his soul. He couldn't lose them.

"Pendragon… make a careful choice,' Laurent warned.

Arthur turned his head to stare at Laurent.

"Go away…"

"No… one wrong word. I'll take them away… both of them…no... all three of them."

Arthur lowered his head. "I've earned that fate today. You have every right to take away family… Guinevere, Artie, and Merlin, they are my family."

Laurent folded his arms. "Your decision."

"I rescinded the law banning magic. Morgana is demented over magic… lost my father, lost my mother to hating magic. I can't lose any more of my family. You showed me… magic can be good. Merlin showed me that magic can be good."

Laurent t clapped a firmly on Arthur's back. "I'm proud of you."

"I just need to speak with them."

Gwen woke up to blazing sunshine. _Why is it hot like summer in the midst of a winter?_ Her eyes scanned the area_. I am not in Camelot. _ She touched her belly. _ Artie is still with me. Where is Arthur? Where is Merlin?_

"I released him… I overturned the law banning magic. I'm so sorry for being a fool. "Arthur's face scrunched in pain.

"Arthur Pendragon, I love you. I wanted to come home… didn't know how… I didn't want to be a whore… I'm not… everyone is nice… You showed them how to forgive, and move on."

Gwen cupped his pained face. "I forget that you weren't nurtured as a boy. Uther loved you… so much. I'm staying… nothing can rip us apart… not Melwas… Not Morgana. Because I love you..."

"I'm jealous and afraid…"

"I'm here forever… you and me… and my big belly…"

Gwen slapped Arthur' face. "That's for yelling at me. Don't do it again."

Arthur rubbed his stinging cheek. "I don't think I'll be able to chew."

"Well, you need to lay off herb encrusted Capon…

"Why?'

"I'm having the baby… watch the belly."

"Are you calling me … fat…?"

"I didn't say fat."

"I love you..."

"I love you too…"

"What place is this?"

"I told Laurent that we needed a place to talk. He sent us here."

How do we get home?

"I don't know."

A/n: excuse the typos… if any… I think I got all of them… Melwas is a PITA!


	22. Chapter 22

Merlin had imagined this moment for years. In his mind, he envisioned fire. An axe, a man in black with huge muscles… shouts… tomatoes, and a screaming Arthur, a crying Gwen… a gleeful Uther, and a sad Gaius. Everything was different than his living nightmare. Perhaps, they had suffered too greatly over the last year. He found Arthur sitting at his table reading like any other day. Today was different. Merlin didn't have to lie any longer.

"Arthur."

Arthur stiffened at the sound of Merlin's familiar voice. He promised Guinevere not to scream at Merlin. He should try listening to his friend… his best friend. Arthur was deeply hurt that Merlin lied to him for so long. Then, again Arthur hated magic. He would have had Merlin sentenced to death. Lifting his head from his parchment, Arthur stared at Merlin.

"Come in."

Arthur watched Merlin slip into a wooden chair. Merlin's eyes were hollow and sad-just like Arthur's soul.

"You have magic."

"I was born this way."

Waving his hands in frustration, Arthur struggle to reclaim his words. "Were you ever going to tell me?"

"I tried... so many times," Merlin began. "It was easier to lie."

Leaning back in his chair, Arthur shut his eyes. He remembered his many adventures with Merlin.

"You sent the light in the cave with the flower."

"Yes."

Arthur smiled. "She would hate me if she heard me say this…banishing Guinevere was the best thing that I ever did."

Merlin flinched from Arthur's words. _I'm going to die. He's lost his mind. What in the world is he talking about?_

"Come again?"

Arthur tapped his fingers on a gleaming wood table. "I think it was a good thing that Gwen was absent from Camelot during the siege. I would have been distracted… she would have died… Morgana would have found her."

"True."

Arthur sighed. "She met Laurent. He showed me the way… magic can be good. I'm older, wiser, and I have learned many things over the past few months. I can't hate you or be mad at you, Merlin. The Druid boy opened my eyes to so many things. I can't slaughter another generation of magical people."

"You're not mad."

Arthur sucked his lips into his mouth. "I'm hurt. I've caused pain too."

"You're' my best friend, Arthur. I wanted to tell you… so many things.

"Tell me everything."

"Well..."

Arthur sat in amazement. He killed Merlin's one true love, Freya. I murdered Merlin's one true love… she was a demon cat thing that ate people. He's the last dragonlord… he can control the beast.

Merlin watched Arthur processing his words. He decided to leave out that he released Kilgharrah, and Gwen knew about his magic. Arthur didn't need to know everything.

Gwen's dark hair fanned her pillow. Arthur's face illuminated by moonlight as she gazed tenderly at him. A white sheet made his skin glow as he snuggled in their bed. Gwen smiled at him lovingly. She placed a hand on his cheek. Arthur grabbed it, and pressed a kiss to her palm.

"I thought that I lost everything today."

Smiling, Gwen tapped Arthur's shoulder. "I'm here until I die."

"Don't say the word die. I murdered Freya… Merlin loved her."

Gwen's fingers traced Arthur's lips. "You didn't know."

"Stop flirting, Guinevere."

Gwen squealed. "I'm not flirting… comforting you."

"Okay…. stop flirting"

"You deserve love and happiness, Arthur."

"So, I deserve you and Artie."

"Yes, Gwen beamed. "Stop yelling… it hurts my ears. Besides, you're going to wake Artie one day."

"We're going to be parents."

"Soon… a few months."

Arthur rolled onto his back, "You'll be here to help me be a good Father."

"You'll know how to love him."

Arthur blinked away his tears. "I don't want him to be like me… insecure. I don't want him to grow up unsure of my love and acceptance. I don't want him mad like Morgana. I don't have the best model for fatherhood."

Gwen sat up; her hands wiped Arthur's tears across his cheekbones. "You're the best man, Arthur Pendragon. Uther loved you."

"I don't feel like it all the time. Second guess… myself…plagued by doubts over everything."

"That's when you lean on me."

"Thank you."

"You do things when you love people… or whatever you said."

"Guinevere!"

"Yes."

"You can't remember…"

"It's late."

Winter tormented Camelot for months as harsh winds blew and drifts of snow covered the city. Arthur grew weary of feeding Melwas. Camelot rejoiced in the sight of Gwen strolling around the castle with her swollen stomach. They whispered in dark hallways about Merlin's magic. They hoped Morgana would stay away from Camelot.

Gwen rushed into Arthur's council room. Her hair tossed around her face, excitement in her eyes.

Arthur's eyes widened in fear. "What's wrong, Guinevere?"

Gwen raced over to Arthur. She grabbed Arthur's hand and placed it on her stomach. Arthur blinked as joy erupted on his face.

"The baby is moving."

"Yes, he's kicking."

Arthur stoked her stomach lovingly as he felt his child moving rapidly in Gwen's large belly.

"Guinevere… this is real. We have a baby coming."

Merlin motioned his head towards the door. Arthur didn't notice his Knights and council leaving the room. Arthur and Gwen's eyes locked as they spent a tender moment alone thinking of their child.

"We need a name for him."

Gwen thought for a moment. "Amhar, it means son of Arthur. since we call him Artie."

"Amhar Pendragon… a strong name."

Arthur rubbed Gwen's stomach. "For a girl, Guinevere?"

Gwen lowered her eyes. "Just in case, I would like to call her Flora… for Laurent. Flora was his lost love. To say thank you for everything… it's a pretty name... I love flowers… you like flowers."

Arthur cupped her face. "You haven't babbled in years."

"Old habits die hard."

"Flora, Princess of Camelot."

Arthur desired Princess Flora more than Amhar Pendragon. He would love any child born from his union with Gwen.

Spring broke in Camelot. Arthur sent a scouting party to check the outer towns of Camelot. He was delighted when Leon reported that the roads were clear of snow. King Melwas and his Knights could depart for his kingdom. Smiling, Arthur wished Melwas a hearty goodbye. Melwas thanked Arthur for his hospitality over the last few months. Melwas learned the inner workings of Camelot. He had much to report to Morgana.

Gwen sat on a window sill. She missed having a mother; Hunith was such a marvelous help to her. Hunith warned that at times the baby's kicks could grow deeply uncomfortable. Gwen never told Arthur that it was becoming difficult to walk. She just toddled around. She rested on window sills to catch her breath.

"Hello, Guinevere."

Gwen flinched as Artie delivered a swift kick to her ribs.

"Hello, King Melwas… are you ready to depart?"

"In a few minutes."

His dark eyes lingered over her sweet face.

Elyan, Percy, and Gawain were late for King Melwas' departure. Arthur would scream and fuss at them, if Gwen wasn't present. Of course, Leon had arrived early. Percy raised a finger to his lips when they spotted Melwas' hand lifted in the direction of Gwen's stomach. They frowned when they noticed Melwas standing much too close to Gwen as she squirmed to move away from him. Percy grabbed Elyan and Gawain by their collars.

Smiling, Melwas moved his hand towards Gwen. He was surprised when she caught his hand in a firm grip.

"Sire, it's not proper for you to touch me so intimately. Arthur is your friend."

Melwas' lips curled into a smile. He had never scene Gwen's feisty side. He wanted her.

"I don't care… if you're married to Arthur."

Gwen dropped Melwas' hand like it was a serpent.

"What?"

A/N: This is unbetad… major paperwork for work… Things are about to get Dark…


	23. Chapter 23

Arthur's blue eyes rested on the entrance of the castle. _Where are they? I want Melwas and his men gone from my lands. I don't have any desire to feed them another night. Why can't they be more like Leon? Leon is steadfast and true. He's never late. He's sound and reasonable. Elyan is a flighty blighty… sewing in his spare time. It is for my baby… can't say a word about it. Gawain is a lovable drunk… too much time at the tavern with Merlin… Percy has nothing to say. Where is Guinevere? I haven't seen her in hours since she devoured a huge bowl of oatmeal. She needs to slow down. I keep telling her that she's over feeding the baby… he's going to be harder to get out. She doesn't listen to me… never listens to me. Nobody listen to me. Let me stop the poor Arthur lament. Where's Melwas? _

Arthur tapped his foot in frustration. His face twisted in anger. _Where is Melwas? Stop repeating that stupid question! You don't know, Arthur. Stop yelling at myself. Is he bothering my wife? I can't leave my post. Damn…what if something is happening?_

_88888_

A pink blush covering Gwen's delicate face turned Melwas on like a bird roasting in a fire. He could almost taste her sweet skin on his tongue. His fingers traced soft patterns on Gwen's cheek. He laughed when she pushed his hand away like her skin burnt from his touch. He knew one day that she would yell for his touch in their bed in his castle. He would have her every day in every way… soon. Her body would ripen with his child.

"Don't touch me, sir," Gwen said forcefully. "I have done nothing to provoke your advances. I present as a virtuous woman. I am loyal to my husband. I love Arthur." Her eyes blazed in defiance of Melwas' actions.

Melwas' pink tongue tip touched his lips. "You are quite ripe like an apple…waiting to be tasted. Your nectar is like berry juice flowing over my lips as I drink you in into my soul. You have done nothing overtly to entice my affections. It is everything that you didn't do for me… every smile for Arthur…that you made me want. Every kind gesture for anyone… I want those for me, and me alone. I have longed for you for months in this blasted castle. Your devotion for Arthur fueled my desire. I will have you."

"No… you will not," Gwen screamed.

"She didn't inform me about you charms.'

Gawain and Percy exchanged looks over the word "she."Percy drew Elyan and Gwaine tighter into his embrace. "Stop it he whispered. She's handling it."

Melwas grabbed Gwen by her face. His fingers dug into her cheek bones. He forced his mouth upon her soft lips. Gwen sank her teeth into his lips and tongue. Melwas howled in pain. Gwen raced away from the yelping King. She almost screamed when a hand caught her as she rounded the bin, and she spotted her brother, Percy, and Gawain. She rested her head on Elyan's shoulder in relief. Percy pointed to the corridor that leads to her chamber. Carefully, they hurried to the King's wing of the castle.

8888

Arthur eyed Melwas' bloody lips with mild curiosity.

"What happened to your mouth?

A passionate light flared in Melwas' dark eyes. "Just a small goodbye between a wildcat and me. A wildcat that I plan to tame soon. Nothing like a feral lady. You should know better than I"

Arthur's face twisted in dismay. "Nobles are not allowed to force anyone in Camelot.

Melwas shook his dark head. "She wants me."

Arthur heard enough. 'Travel well, Melwas."

"I'll be seeing you, Arthur."

88888

Laurent's face distorted in fury as he shoved Galahad, Bors, and Agnes out of a back window. His dark green eyes glowed. "Bors, take your sister and brother to Camelot. Be quick. Tell them that Morgana attacks us without warning."

Bors nodded. He grabbed a crying Agnes by an arm and yanked her away from a burning keep, their home. Galahad stood for a moment as he watched his home slowly burning in a haze of black smoke and red flames.

Isolde, Bedivere, and his wife sat around a table preparing for breakfast when Morgana attacked. Laurent didn't dream the attack… he didn't know. It wasn't supposed to happen. Morgana changed destiny. How could this be? She slaughtered them like fawns without hesitation. Tristan collapsed when he saw his beloved encase in flames. Morgana's cracking laughter rang in Laurent's ears.

88888

Arthur searched for words when he stormed into his chamber to find Percy pressing a cool cloth to Gwen's face.

Gawain grabbed his arm. "She was amazing. She held her own with Melwas. Rush over them and treat her like a weakling… it will break her spirit. Just ask her what happened. Let her know that she can handle herself. She was a force to be reckoned with."

Arthur didn't need a class on his wife. He knew how to handle Guinevere. She as his wife, and it was his duty and honor to protect her from harm. Something in Gawain's eyes made his pause. Arthur nodded.

"Guinevere…."

Gwen smiled brightly at her beloved husband. "I think I created an enemy for you. I bit Melwas' mouth."

Arthur's rage swelled inside of him_. Stay calm... don't scream… just nod, and listen to her_. Arthur hoped that he looked calm and collected. "What happened, darling? Tell me everything?'

Percy removed the cloth from Gwen's face. She patted Arthur's hands as she leaned forward in her chair. _She's flirting… red marks on her face; she was never bruised until he came here...and she's flirting with me. She kept something from me. She thinks that I'm going to be mad… yell… I can't yell. I promised not to yell anymore. Yelling makes me feel good. I like yelling... but I won't..._

"Well," Gwen began softly. "I'm having a difficult time walking at a normal pace. I tire easily with the babe. So, I sit on window sills until I'm not tired. So, Melwas found me on one. He told me that he wanted me. I didn't understand… at first. I said what." Gwen waved her hands in surprise "I didn't get it. So, he explained it to me. He said that my behavior towards you inflamed his passions. He was going to have me soon. So, he went to kiss me. I bit his lips, and I rushed away. One of the boys grabbed me. We rushed here. I handled it."

Arthur smiled weakly. I should have know that she's struggling to walk… this is my fault… it was soon so to have a child… she's much too small… my lust did this.. to her._ I'm going to kill Melwas… no I'm going to slaughter him like a pig. I'm going o put his head on a spear ... parade it around the countryside._

"I'm glad that you were able to handle yourself… just like a knight, Guinevere. You protected our child," Arthur said quietly. "I'm proud of you."Gwen kissed his knuckles.

"You aren't going to war?"

Arthur shook his head. _ War … not at all. I'm going to kill him…. just me and him. His blood will wash the lands for a decade._

"No, Guinevere."

"Because, you're going to be a father… you can't rush away."

"Of course not." It won't take long to suck the life from his body. "I'll be here to welcome our cherub into the world."

Gwen kissed his knuckles. "Promise me."

"I won't do anything rash. "_ I'm going to plan his death… going to think about it…dream about it._

Gwen smiled brightly. "I'm rather hungry and tired. Time for my nap."

Arthur kissed the top of Gwen's hair. "You eat and rest. I'll see you later right now… I have a few parchments to sign. The Knights must practice."

Arthur offered Percy, Gawain and, Elyan a look of death. Waving at Gwen, they departed Arthur and Gwen's chamber.

"Find Merlin, Gaius, and Leon…"

Merlin listened to Arthur's rant about Melwas. Merlin agreed that Melwas was a threat to Camelot and Gwen. He needed to be dealt with. However, it wasn't Arthur's job. _He couldn't just kill another king without repercussions. Hasn't he learned since Carleon? _Merlin's blue eyes hardened with fury.

"Arthur, you will not kill Melwas,' Merlin roared. "I have done too much for this to happen. You will not place Camelot on the brink of war. Gwen is having a child… as a fatherless child… that babe needs you. I have denied my true self to protect you for years. You will not do this. Do you hear me? Magic is free in Camelot. Yet, you're going to send us top war. That's what she w ants. Who do think the she is? Its Morgana… think for a change. I've been abused for years… I said nothing. You will not do this… It's not about Gwen's honor. It's your pride. Act like a King…"

Merlin's eyes glowed. "I will handle this. Don't ask any questions."

Arthur and the Knights watched Merlin storm from the chamber. Gaius grinned weakly. He waved Arthur away.

"Don't make any moves without us."

Gaius hurried after Merlin as fast as he could at his age. Actually, he moved quite swiftly

Gaius found Merlin peering through his books. Merlin didn't bother to lift his head. "I need that poison that the first simple witch used on me."

"Do you mean…"

"I can't bear to say her name after what she did to you and my mother…

"Why?"

"Why do ask questions that you don't truly want answers for."

Gaius flipped open a book and passed it to Merlin. "I hope you have a plan… a good one… not the usual make it up as I go along plan, Merlin."

"This one was quite effective."

88888

Gwen offered a spray of flowers to her new guard, Gareth. She should have realized that Arthur would wrap her in wool. Gareth ws a sweet young lad… determined to protect the queen.

"Gwen," Bors whispered.

Gwen heart leapt in joy. She missed her "children." Turing, Gwen opened her arms to greet them. Her lips trembled at the devastation in their eyes.

"What has happened," Gwen whispered as the children clung to her.

"She killed Grandfather, Grandmother, and Isolde."

"Who?"Gwen asked. In her heart, she knew the answer

"Morgana."

Gwen rocked her first babies as they cried in her arms. Her sad tear drenched eyes caught Gareth's horrified expression. "Find the King."

A/N: I didn't want to kill Isolde and Bedivere and his wife. I need their deaths for plotline purposes. Special thanks for Chawk1993… I hope it typed it right… They made me laugh as I read their review... Check out Prodigal by Prettywitty has another 4x9 fic with a twist… a big one… I'm hooked.


	24. Chapter 24

Merlin pondered over recent events in his life, most of this was his fault. He should have let Morgana die when he caused her skull to be fractured. Kilgharrah warned that everything that happened afterwards would rest on his shoulders. Morgana caused Lancelot's death; she caused Uther's death; she had caused Gwen misery. She ruined so many lives in her quest to return magic to Camelot. During her brief reigns as Queen, Morgana didn't help one person with magic, and she never rescinded the law against magic. Yet, she wanted Camelot's throne, and she wouldn't stop until she ruled Camelot or caused massive destruction across the land. His shoulders were burden with sorrow and despair.

Tristan's agony was his and Morgana's fault, as well. Merlin couldn't meet Tristan's eyes when he arrived in Camelot. His eyes shone with a deep colorless sorrow. Hallows of grief marred his handsome face. Merlin knew the feeling of never being happy again. Morgana stole Isolde's vibrant life away from her. It was his fault too, three children without a family because he chose to believe that Morgana had goodness in her soul. Kilgharrah warned him, and he ignored the Great dragon. Merlin was determined to right Morgana's wrongs. He stood patiently waiting for Kilgharrah's' arrival.

8888888

Morgana enjoyed living in Melwas' castle over the last few months. She hated to admit it, but she hated living in her little hut. It was cramped and degrading. Royal blood flowed through her veins. She earned a life of luxury. Servants to wait on her needs. She fell back on her soft pillows as she listened to Melwas' sexy voice rambled on about Camelot.

Morgana deliberated as she assessed Melwas' words. Arthur lifted the ban on magic in Camelot. Gwen was with child. Merlin had magic. Her former friends were brimming with surprises; none of them good. Merlin, had magic and he chose to hide his true nature to serve Arthur. He stood by when Arthur slaughter so many people In Camelot's name. Gwen, she couldn't wait to jump in Arthur's bed. Arthur, he rescinded Camelot's laws concerning magic for his little servant friend; not his sister, but he made changes for his friend. The three of them sickened Morgana. No matter, their happy little days would soon come crashing down around them.

"You were a good boy," Morgana whispered seductively. Her hand pulled down her nightgown to bare her pale shoulders. "Would you like a treat?"

Melwas stared at Morgana's lithe body. He wished that she was shorter, browner, and sweeter. Melwas flinched in distaste. _Morgana was as sweet as a wounded bear. She couldn't be sweeter when she has nothing good in her soul. Maybe, if she was kind… No, I want Guinevere to be mine_. He didn't have the desire to touch her body. He hoped his eyes showed an unbridled lust as Morgana slinked towards him. He knew that he needed to play her game to obtain his ultimate prize.

"I've missed you Morgana,' Melwas lied. "I thought of you over the months in Camelot.

Kilgharrah didn't understand Merlin. He scolded, raged, and counseled Merlin. He talked until his scales grew weak on his face. He told Merlin that he wasn't a horse; just ready transport him around the land. Merlin ignored him; _yes these requests were impossible, but I am his friend and I would never take advantage of him_, Merlin thought to himself. Kilgharrah wanted to spray Merlin with fire. Merlin wanted him to transport him to King Melwas' kingdom to confirm his suspicions. The last request was downright… mad. Mad was the only appropriate word. Did Merlin ever stop to think?

"I won't do it."

Merlin folded his arms. "Have you forgotten that I control you? You don't have a choice. I have three simple little requests. You have to obey me. Don't forget the goblet and my other request."

"What torments your soul, young warlock?"

Merlin blinked as he stared into a cold starless night. He refused to allow hot tears to escape his eyes.

"I have been weak…"

"You sound like Uther."

"I've caused."

"No, you can't change destiny. I was wrong to influence you to kill Morgana."

"You'll help me?"

Kilgharrah shook his large head. The old dragon had a deep affection for Merlin. He believed that Merlin would regret his request. "You won't enjoy this."

888888

Merlin clenched his teeth as Kilgharrah's magic coated his body. His skin seemed to burn from his bones. Silky dark hair fanned his back. He groaned sharply as his boney frame transformed. His eyes widened when something heavy grew on his chest. He moaned in discomfort as he stared at Kilgharrah.

"It was painful."

"I warned you, Merlin."

"It was worth it."

Kilgharrah shook his head. "Your clothes are over there. I will wait for you. Just whistle for me like a puppy. I'll come running like a faithful pet."

"I appreciate you."

"Oh, you do…"

Merlin dressed quietly as Kilgharrah rolled on the grassy laughing at him.

88888

Merlin decided that he had mannish hands for a woman. Kilgharrah huffed and moan about his request. He needed to sneak into Melwas' castle. He couldn't go as his older self. Personally, he thought his idea was ingenious. Merlin used his upper arms to jiggle his breasts around. They seemed out of place on his skinny frame. He would never think of them in a delightfully way again. He really liked them until this moment. Now, they were a nuisance. How do you go upstairs without tripping and killing yourself?

Merlin was baffled; why did Arthur and Melwas allow anyone to roam around their citadels? Merlin slipped right into the castle. He chatted with a few maids. Their eyes rolled wearily when his deep voice mumbled.

Merlin lowered his dark head delicately. "I was born near Ealdor," Merlin lied. "My father herded sheep. One day , my Father and brothers were deep in the woods. Nobles came." Merlin sniffed dramatically. They chased me into our small home. They shoved a cloth into my mouth… my sweet voice never returned." Merlin rubbed his eyes.

"Oh, you poor dear."

"It's happened to all of us."

"You must always be on your guard."

The girls patted his back as a sign of support. He claimed that he was hired as a new maid to help with the laundry. Everyone seemed to accept his lie. One of the girls whispered that they had a shortage of maids to do laundry in the castle, so Merlin went to work scrubbing a few sheets clean. He waited for his moment, and then he heard that there was a laundry pickup in the witch's room. The other girls seemed nervous about dealing with Morgana. Merlin merely smiled and volunteered to gather her clothing.

It seemed like hours instead of a few minutes; Merlin walked gracefully into Morgana's chamber holding a large basket. His blue eye scanned the room for the worrisome witch.

"Lady Morgana," he croaked; then he whispered. "Hateful wench are you in here…"

Quickly, Merlin sauntered over to her vanity. His large hands pulled her dark hair from a hairbrush. His bodice overflowed with his bosom. Finally, these things are good for something. He gathered Morgana's dirty clothes. _How did Gwen do this for her?_ Merlin's keen eyes then spotted what he was looking for. Looking around he pulled his dress over his head. He felt foolish when the cool material enclosed his skinny form. He stuffed the hair back into his gown, and tugged his dress back on his body.

Humming, Merlin left Morgana's room. The other maids were shocked by his carefree attitude towards the witch. Merlin stayed to complete his chores. He hated chores. When the sky darkened, he hurried from the citadel. His large feet carried him to Kilgharrah.

Kilgharrah looked at him mischievously as he swallowed a laugh.

You're too pretty as a woman."

"So."

"You would have to kiss a lot of toads for a prince."

"Doesn't hurt my feelings…just take me home."

"Of course, I'm your faithful steed."

"How do you turn me back?"

Kilgharrah smiled, showing all of his sharp teeth.

"You have to sleep it off."

"Goodness…. I can't sleep with these"

"I warned you."

"You said that already!"

888888

Gwaine watched a vision of loveliness gliding under the moonlight as he departed from the Tavern. Her tall lanky body was so very feminine, slender, and perfect. Her long silky black hair blew in the night air. Taking a deep drink of his ale; Gwaine hurried after his young bird.

"Milady…"

Merlin froze as his stomach churned and his skin crawled. He knew that voice. He knew that particular tone well. Worst of all, it was slurred. He caught Gwaine's eye.

"I'm a good girl," Merlin whispered. "I must go home… to my mother."

"Alas, an woman of virtue to steal my wretched heart…"

"I cannot steal what is offered to many."

"You would be my last"

"You say that to all the girls."

"No, milady, just you a woman of beauty"

Gwaine placed a hand in the middle of Merlin's back. Merlin spun on his heel. His nose crinkled in anger.

"Look here Gwaine, when you were drinking the night away. I'm trying to protect Camelot. It's me… Merlin."

Gwaine giggled. "You like Merlin."

Merlin scowled. He couldn't believe this… "Yes! I'm in love with Merlin."

Gwaine poked his lips out. "A kiss of sorrow."

"No."

88888

Gwen leaned back on the pillows of their bed. She was urged to kick Arthur. Perhaps, she could see her feet again. He sat like a snake waiting for a bird. His eyes narrowed on her stomach.

"Why won't Artie do it?"

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Arthur, Artie's kick is not comfortable."

"I just need him to do it to start my day. I need to know that he's okay."

Gwen raised an eyebrow. Artie spent most of the night moving around in her belly. Arthur slept like a log. Gwen didn't need to be convinced that their child was safe in her stomach.

"He's fine."

Arthur shook his strong jaw. "I'm very silly. I feel better..."

Gwen gasped when Arthur jabbed her ribs. "He's wide awake, darling," she muttered.

Arthur grinned as Gwen's nightgown jumped on her belly. It amazed him that their child could make Gwen's nightgown move from the force of his kicks. He caught sight of the baby kicking one night during dinner. It was like the baby's signal that everything as going to be okay.

"I feel him."

Arthur rested his palm on Gwen's swollen stomach as Artie moved around in his mother. Arthur marveled over his child. He was going to be a father.

Gwen smiled lovingly at Arthur. "He needs to exit."

"Not yet…"

"Then you try this."

"I can't"

"Shut your mouth," Gwen snapped in annoyance

"Yes, Guinevere." Arthur smiled weakly. He wanted his sweet gentle natured wife returned to him. He was a bit scared of the snappy one that woke up one morning.

Arthur learned over the last few month just to agree with Gwen. Fighting made everything worse and teary.

888888

Arthur ruffled through a bunch of parchments. He sniffed at Merlin in dismay. He smelled like a garden. _Where was he the last few days? Now, I know that Merlin was not in the tavern all of those times_, Arthur thought to himself.

Merlin rested his angular hand on his reddened face. Arthur twisted his pink lips. His hands look like he scrubbed clothing or touched a hot liquid. Maybe, he burnt his fingers conducting draught or something.

Arthur tossed his quill away. Merlin's eyes popped open in dismay.

"Must you make so much noise?"

"Where were you yesterday?"

"In the tavern," Merlin lied effortlessly

"That's a lie," Arthur retorted.

"Who do you know?'

"I went to the Tavern. Just Gwaine and the other knights. Where were you?"

Like a lion in winter, Merlin rose his sleepy tired head to stare into Arthur's confused dark blue eyes.

"Look, we worked all of these years because I had secrets. That's not going to change… I can't tell you everything. I won't. My job is to keep you safe. That means that you don't need to know everything, Arthur Pendragon."

Arthur folded his arms. "Does everyone else know?"

Merlin stared in disbelief at Arthur. _Is he really pouting?_ _He's going to be a father._ _He hates to be left out._ _That worked in his youth. This time… Arthur can't play my games._

"No, I'm sorry. I need to do this without you."

"I don't like it."

"I didn't like cleaning your room; getting your meals; washing your clothes; and mucking the stables. I did it…"

"Poorly."

"So be a worry wart, and saying nothing. By the way, best servant that you ever had…"

"I beg to differ…

88888

Laurent watched Merlin in awe. He didn't know who made the bird call outside of Gwen's old home. He admired Merlin's ability to draft an ingenuous plan to bring down Morgana and Melwas. He wished that he could just kill them, but he had to be impassive in human affairs. He had seen so much suffering in his lifetime, and it hurt him that he couldn't do anything about. After the baby was born, Laurent planned to take a nice relaxing rest.

He eyes the room warily. Tristan was a shell of a ghost. His eyes missing their usual warmth and sap of life. Laurent didn't miss those initial days of intense grief. Gwen had huddled the children into her arms, and became a supportive mother to them. Tristan was standoffish to everyone…except the children. The family bonded in immerse grief.

Elyan, Percy, and Gwaine were invited to Merlin's secret club. Merlin was full of deception. Even though he revealed some of his secrets, he didn't reveal all of his plans to everyone.

"Okay," Merlin began. "I kept myself alive by lying and sneaking around. We cannot breathe a word of our plan to anyone. Agreed?'

The males nodded in agreement.

"Tristan, I need you to travel to retrieve a deadly poison. Don't handle it without gloves. I am choosing you because everyone will understand why you left." Merlin lowered his eyes. "I am truly sorry… but they will think your grief caused you to drift away."

"I understand."

Merlin tossed a pack at Elyan. "You need to dipped the strands of hair into silver. Then, copy the pattern, and replica the gown. Don't knick your fingers."

"Will it work, Merlin," Elyan asked curiously."

"I hope so."

"Percy and Gwaine, when the time comes you are to keep Lot and Arthur busy in the rooms. Make sure everyone sees them."

Merlin's hands trembled. "Not even Gauis can know."

"When?" Percy asked.

"Within two months of Gwen's delivery, Lot will arrive for a visit; we must be ready. Far too long, the kings have shield Morgana; now, we must place fear in her heart. Morgana must not be able to find shelter…"

Gwaine and Percy were a bit amazed by merlin's cunning attitude. He seemed different… harder almost cold.

"Any questions?"

888888

Gwen laid back in Arthur's arms as she watched a glowing moon from their bed. Arthur's big hand stroked her tummy.

"He's not up. I've noticed that he's calm when I talk or move around. The moment that I rest, he kicks. He likes his father, ready to defend me and protect those in need. One day, Artie will become a great future king." Gwen beamed in Arthur's direction. She didn't like the clouds of doubt forming in his eyes. Arthur would be the greatest sovereign ever in the history of Camelot. Her hands cupped his handsome face. Arthur's eyes closed as Gwen 's presence calmed his weary soul.

Arthur sighed. "Maybe, he will talk to his old father."

Gwen patted Arthur's hand. "Trust in Merlin. Trust in yourself, my love."

"I do have trust in Merlin, but don't like secrets."

Arthur kissed Gwen's neck.

"In a few months, Arthur. "

Arthur sighed. He wrapped his arms tighter around Gwen. "I don't need sex. I need you. I need our baby."

"You have it, darling."

88888

Gwen shifted her feet very carefully as she headed in the direction of her chamber's door. The dull ache had grown in her back. Over the last few months, her life was just miserable. She wanted her baby out of her body. Wincing, Gwen grabbed the door handle.

"What is this," Gwen shrieked when fluid rush down her legs. Gwen blew air from her mouth.

"No, not now… just like your father. I have things to do… it's a council meeting. Your father has to attend."

Slowly, Gwen turned on her heel. In rare show of energy, she grabbed a bathing towel. She dropped it on the floor, and used her foot to clean the mess.

"I can't pick it up…"

88888

Arthur's head flung around when Gwen gasped in pain during dinner. He noticed a fine sheen of sweat covering her paled features. Her small hands balled a linen napkin as she attempted to smile at Arthur.

"Guinevere… what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Gwen soothed. "We have to finish the Knights' feast."

Arthur frowned in concerned. "They can eat another night. If you're ill…"

Gwen exhaled deeply. "I'm not ill…"

Gwen flinched as another pain whacked her body.

Arthur thought for a moment as Gwen's appearance. His eyes widened as horror filled his mind.

"Are you in labor?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe, Guinevere. Nothing matters more than you and our child! What were you thinking?"

Gwen's dark eyes shimmered with tears. "I didn't want to ruin things for you."

Arthur scooped Gwen into his arms. "Losing you or the baby would ruin things for me. A feats can always wait. Do you understand?"

Gwen rested her head on Arthur's shoulder. "Yes," she mumbled into his tunic.

88888

The midwife banned Arthur from Gwen's unused chamber. Every whimper tore at his heart. He smiled when he remembered Gwen shouting at Gwaine when he suggested that they spend a few hours in the taverns as they waited for the babe to arrive. A few hours ago, Gwen screamed for Merlin. Hunith appeared at the door with a tiny smile upon her face.

"Gwen wishes to see you."

Merlin backed away, waving his hands "No…"

He relented when Gwen screeched his name. Merlin disappeared for a few moments. Merlin returned paled and shaken after a few minutes.

"What did she want?"

"To ease her pain. I owed it to her … it's a scary sight."

Arthur didn't know how he felt about Merlin using magic on Guinevere.

Merlin's eyes widened, "She grabbed my tunic… she's little … her eyes were like an evil spirit. She screamed. I would have given her anything."

Arthur merely nodded.

Arthur and Merlin discussed their childhoods. Everything that went wrong with Morgana. A bright sun bathed Camelot in color as a sharp cry echoed from Gwen's chamber. Arthur swallowed nervously until Hunith appeared with a small bundle in her arms. A baby's loud wailing was like music to their ears.

"Guinevere?"

Hunith smiled calmly. "She's fine. May I present your daughter?"

Arthur ignored his knights and he jumped up and down. He quickly composed himself. "I knew it."

Carefully, he walked to Hunith. Hunith pushed a blanket away to revealed a fair skinned baby with a headful of silky reddish brown hair.

"It's auburn… so much hair," Arthur whispered. "Why are her eyes closed?"

"She's tired… she had a long journey, King Arthur."

"Call me Arthur," he whispered as his eyes were memorized his daughter

"Would you like to hold her?"

Arthur backed away. "No, I'll wait for Guinevere_." I can't drop the baby. She's tiny… she needs to grow._

Arthur's head attempted to peer into Gwen's chamber. "Merlin…. Merlin… come here," Gwen called weakly. Merlin waved his head as he stomped into Gwen's chamber.

"It's not fair… you're using me for magic…"

"Don't look at me like that."

"I know you're the queen…"

"I can't take away the pain…"

"Fine…"

88888

Arthur insisted that Guinevere was transferred into their bed. He eyed the midwife until she blistered under his blue stare. He wiped a tired hand across his eyes. He listened for Guinevere's breathing as she slept soundly. He wanted to speak with her, but he knew that everything was okay, Guinevere was just asleep. She would wake in the morning.

Yawning, Arthur's eyes looked at a cradle next to their bed. Flora slept as soundly as her mother. He needed to keep watch a few more moments. He had to protect his girls.

8888

Arthur stood in the doorway listening to Guinevere fawn over their daughter. He didn't know what to do. Everything was so vastly different. He felt such a rush of love when he saw his daughter. What if he failed her like his father failed Morgana? She could grow up to hate him.

Gwen paused when she heard his sighing by the door. Her eyes rested on her new loved one. As she focused on her forever love, Arthur, as he tormented himself with self-doubt.

"Come in here…"

Will you be nice…?"

"Yes."

Arthur joined Gwen on their bed. He was glad that she had finally woke from her deep sleep. Hunith told Merlin that Gwen fussed out the Nurse, and that the baby would stay in the room with them. Arthur agreed; his Flora needed to be protected until Morgana and Melwas were dealt with.

"Merlin said that you haven't held her."

Arthur backed away. "She's' tiny…"

"Try it."

Gwen offered Flora to her father. Arthur was surprised that she was light in his arms.

"Hold her head up…"

Arthur smiled when she opened and closed her little hand.

"She likes having you in the room…"

"I like having her out…"

_Princess Flora of Camelot_, Arthur thought for a moment. "I think she needs an additional name… Isolde. Flora Isolde, Princess of Camelot."

"Sounds perfect."

Arthur kissed Gwen gently. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Coming home, loving me when I was an idiot, Flora, and loving me."

"You're welcome."

8888

"Finally, I'm not the only girl," Agnes yelled as she danced happily around Gwen's chamber. Arthur stared at her in dismay. "I have a sister."

"Hush, Agnes… the baby isn't your sister."

Agnes arched an auburn eyebrow. "We both have red hair… sisters of the red. Gwen is our mother."

Bors thought over his sister's wise words. "She's right, Galahad. Gwen is our mother."

Gwen's chest heaved as she motioned for the children to come hug her. She loved them so dearly. She would do everything from them. "You all were my first children."

Galahad raised his dark head and smiled brightly at Arthur, who stood cradling the baby. "Can we call you, Father?"

Arthur would have fainted if he was holding the baby. "Four children… three loud misbehaving children… three stealing children… law breaking children…"

"Arthur, take deep breaths…"

88888

Laurent walked around Arthur and Gwen's chamber cuddling Flora in his arms.

"I told you that you would meet a woman with red hair and brown eyes. She would make everything okay."

Gwen rolled her eyes. "You said woman. She's a baby, Laurent; a perfect tiny baby."

"I still can't believe that she has red hair. " Laurent inspected her hair. "I think it will curl."

"Perhaps… you haven't asked her name."

"I'm assuming Eleanor… Elizabeth, Catherine, Diana, Anne, Victoria…Maria… Princess names.

Gwen grinned. "Her name is Flora Isolde Pendragon, Princess of Camelot."

Laurent paused. He stared at Flora's tiny face. He didn't know what to think.

"Why?"

"To say thank you for sending me home… a better me."

Laurent exhaled. "Hello Flora, I'm going to show you many things. Your Father is-"

"Laurent."

"A nice guy. Your mother is sweet. Merlin is diabolical. I will forever watch over you."

Gwen offered her arms to Laurent. "My baby…"

"Wait a minute."

She's hungry.'

She's not crying…"

"Now…"

"You had her for nine moths…"

"Laurent…'

"We can climb trees… I'll show you everything."

"If she doesn't starve."

A/N: Thanks to Charlie for reading! Thanks to Tsykes2005 for catching my mistakes! Thanks for reading!


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Character death

Arthur opened the door to his chamber softly. Gwen and Flora usually took a late morning nap. His lips curled into a smile. Flora woke Gwen up every morning as the sun bathed a dark sky into orange and red skies. Over the last few weeks, Flora had grown self-aware. She wanted Gwen in the morning, not Arthur. Her little face twisted with sorrow until Gwen cradled her in her safe arms. He pretended that he slept as her soft coos crept into his ears. Gwen chatted with their daughter as Flora waved her arms.

Arthur tiptoed past his bed. Pausing, Arthur's eyes lingered over Gwen as she slept. Her dark eyelashes fanned her cheeks. Her tiny hands curled near her dark head. His eyes twinkled when he realized that Gwen and Flora slept in the same manner; with their hands resting next to their heads. Impulsively, he brushed his lips over Gwen's sleeping face. He pulled a blanket over her relaxed body_. Goodness, I love you so deeply. My life is good with you._

A soft coo drew his attention to Flora's cradle. Walking over to her cradle, his heart thumped; he loved Flora so desperately as he loved Guinevere in such a forever way. It was so intense. Yet, it was very different than his love for Guinevere. _My older children… I supposed that they are my children. They were quite helpful with Flora. They only annoyed cook. Guinevere forces Galahad into a bath after a week. She scrubbed him clean. They only had two Nurses quit over the last three months._ He was surprised that he grew to love Agnes, Bors, and Galahad so quickly. He thought it would take time to bond with them. They were loud and naughty except Bors. They just wriggled their way into his heart. He called Agnes" Blaze" because she had red hair, and she was fast, always into things. Her eyes blazed fire. Her hair whipped around like a dragon's breath. Bors and Galahad were fine future knights. Bors were safe and steady. Galahad was a risk taker. They attempted to fish…attempted. He had a family… a real family.

Arthur stared into Flora's lacey white cradle. Her reddish born hair had grown into her eyes. Tenderly, Arthur brushed Flora's hair out of her eyes. A soft laugh reward Arthur's gentleness. Her eyes were so like Gwen's. Flora looked at Arthur questioning as she waited for her father to life her from cradle. Arthur gazed at his baby for a sweet moment. He noticed her movements weren't as jerky. Her little fist moved around in circles. She smiled and laughed at everyone that held her or walked past her.

"Hello, my princess."

Flora grinned at her father. Pushing her head into her soft pillows, she kicked her feet in greeting. Arthur laughed when she raised her feet. Briefly, she forgot Arthur stood before her. Flora stared at her feet in amazement.

"Darling, those are your feet. You saw them yesterday."

Arthur wanted to leave Flora in her cradle. Truly, he wanted to follow Gwen's rules regarding Flora. He was King of Camelot. He didn't have to follow Gwen's rules. He was King… she was queen by marriage.

Arthur lifted Flora into his arms.

"I'll bring you back before she wakes."

8888

Arthur's arms cradled Flora as he walked around the lower town. He couldn't believe that Flora didn't want to cuddle anymore. She used to spend weeks resting on his chest. Now, her little head stared at everything, especially his older children.

His people, not subjects, smiled and touched Flora's little hand as they rushed past him.

Brushing his lips over Flora's brow, Arthur smiled into Flora's smiling brown eyes.

"Let's go see Mother's old home.

Arthur trudged around the city. He noticed smoke rising from Gwen's old home. His lips twisted as he spotted multiple footprints left around the steps leading to Gwen's home. His warrior eyes scanned the perimeter. His shrewd eyes noticed mud by a back window. Someone tossed water from Gwen's house. He counted numerous boot marks. Someone actually left a rotting apple near her front door.

_What is going on here? People have met here. I can't go in with Flora; it might be dangerous._

"Some lied to us, Poppet. Something secret is going gone. We need to return to the castle."

Flora yawned; before she rested her head on Arthur's shoulder.

"Tired?'

8888

Gwen blinked as she struggled to focus her eyes. Her ears strained to hear Flora's cooing. Her fingers grabbed her sheets as she waited endlessly to hear her baby's chatter.

_One of them stole my baby again_. Gwen winced; her breasts were full of milk. Flora would demand her meal in a few moments. Sitting up, Gwen stuck her feet into her slippers. Brushing away stray locks, Gwen set off to find her baby.

People around the castle learned to ignore Gwen when she walked around with the "Where is my baby look on her face?" Gwen stomped to the council room. The nobles and knight took one look at Gwen's face, and began rising from their chairs. Gwaine hadn't learned to step out of the way.

"Hello, Esmeralda."

Arthur's nostrils flared. He hated when Gwaine called Gwen by a pet name. It was a joke that he didn't understand. It annoyed him. Flora wriggled on his chest lifting her head to see the commotion_. Weeks ago, she was content to snuggle on my chest. That really bothers me… my baby is growing_ _up. Now, she wanted to watch everything. Usually, she loved watching her siblings slip by. Nurse spent house turning Blaze into a lady, and Blaze fought it every day. Nurse adored Bors and Flora, they didn't talk back. I need make Galahad and Agnes Knights of Sassy mouths._

"Guinevere, she's wriggling. I don't believe Flora's belly is empty."

Gwen's dark eyes flashed at Arthur.

"People are staring, Darling."

Gwen placed her hands on her hips. Arthur smiled gently. "Out," he ordered loudly.

Elyan stepped over to hug his sister. He looked into her eyes, and backed away slowly. Gwen flounced around; she waited patiently for Arthur to assist her. He long fingers deftly loosen her gown. Gwen walked over to her comfy chair in the Council room. Arthur rocked a Flora; she just began to fret over her late meal. Gwen drew her gown from her shoulders. Her arms reaching for her daughter. Tenderly, Arthur released his daughter into Gwen's embrace.

Hungry, Flora latched onto her mother's nipple. Arthur chuckled.

"She has my appetite.

"And your lack of patience."

Arthur pouted. "I'm patient."

"Like a bumble bee."

Flora sucking dominate the room. Gwen knew something was wrong with Arthur. He usually sat next to them, idly brushing hair from Flora's eyes. Gwen believed it annoyed the baby, but she was too busy eating.

"What troubles you?'

Arthur hated anything messing with his family time. He didn't want to worry Gwen. Life was so good with their children. Yet, didn't want anything to ruin it.

"They meet at your house to draft their battle plan. They left us out."

Gwen smiled at her husband. "You mean … they left you out. Trust in Merlin."

"I know. I miss the boys."

"You have a job within this castle. You can't always roam, my love."

Gwen shifted Flora to her other breast. Flora yawned loudly. Happily, she latched on to her mother's other breast.

"I want to be home with our children and you. I don't want anything to spend out of my control."

"Arthur."

Arthur closed his eyes. "Not my affair. Let Merlin, and the boys deal with everything. I'm going to sit this one out, and enjoy a few days of peace."

Arthur didn't know what changed his mind. Maybe, he was finally happy. He had Guinevere and their children. Merlin was with him.

Flora detached from Gwen's chest. Arthur scooped her into his waiting arms. Gwen moved to his throne as Gwen fixed her clothing. Arthur placed Flora on his lap. His large hand firmly patted her back until she released a loud burp. Flora's eyes wondered in shock. She gazed at Arthur question why he made such a loud noise.

"That was all you, Poppet. Flora smiled at her father. Arthur recognized her sleepy look.

It was a plan to feed Flora. Gwen held the baby as Arthur untied her laces. Gwen fed her Cherub. Arthur watched, and chatted about his day. Arthur burped Flora, and gave her back to Gwen. He fastened Gwen's dress back into place. It took them awhile to figure it out.

Flora yawned again. "She's tired."

"Time for her afternoon nap."

Arthur tucked his drowsy daughter in his arm, and offered Gwen a hand.

"Do you know the location of the rest of our brood?'

Gwen's brows knitted together. "Tutoring."

Arthur grinned. "Why don't we take nap?"

"You don't want to sleep."

"Yes, I do afterwards."

"Someone might hear."

"Don't make any noise."

88888

Gwen worried about Tristan. He hadn't left his chamber for dinner. He didn't arrive to stare at Flora. Or traced her little features in her sleep. Gwen's feet carried her to his chamber. Softly, she knocked on the door.

"Tristan."

Worry gnawed on her soul. Gwen opened his chamber door. "Tristan?"

Gwen spotted him lying on his bed. She rushed over to touch his face to see if he was warm.

A quivering hand rose to halt her progress. 'Don't touch me. Make sure that they wear gloves to remove me.

A dark despair filled Gwen's heart as his words formed in her mind. Gwen's heart stopped. "Oh, Tristan, why?"

Tears poured from his eyes. "I am lost without her. The sun is gone. It's better this way. Let your babe and the children live for us."

Gwen shook grief entered her mind. "What should I do?

"Sit with me."

Gwen sank into a chair away from his bed. She spoke of the children as she waited or Tristan's life to slip away. Gwen talked until she had nothing to say. Quietly, she sat as his life slipped away.

8888

Arthur's pulse raced as he order guards and knights to locate his wife. Gwen couldn't be found. _How the hell did Morgana sneak into his citadel again? _

"Damn her."

Tristan was an expert tracker. He could find Gwen in the woods. Arthur raced to his chamber. Breathless, Arthur's hand tentatively knocked on the door.

"Tristan," he called.

"Come in, Arthur."

Arthur was surprised to her Guinevere's voice filled with sadness.

Opening the door, he found her sitting in a chair crying.

"He couldn't live without her."

Wordlessly, Arthur lifted Gwen from her chair. His lips brushed her damp brow as he carried back to their chamber.

Arthur didn't have the words to fix this.

888

Arthur held a torch; is jaw set in a grim line as he tossed it unto Tristan's funeral pyre. His blue eyes met Merlin's.

"Whatever is your plan… be successful. "

Merlin's eyes roamed over a distress Gwen. She only ate so she could feed Flora. She spent hours crying with the children. Flora was fussy over the sadness in her home. Agnes slept with Arthur and Gwen over the last few days. The boys made makeshift beds in their parents' chamber. They wanted to be close to Gwen and Arthur.

"She can't take much more, Arthur."

"I know she didn't expect so much change in her life. She had… has a deep connection with Tristan, Bedivere, and Isolde. Morgana stole another joy from Guinevere."

"I won't fail you."

"Be swift and deadly," Arthur cautioned.

"I am your faithful, humble servant, Arthur."

Arthur's lips set in a tight line. He lowered his eyes when he felt someone tugging on his tunic's sleeve. His heart shattered into a thousand pieces. Agnes's eyes were hollow as she looked at Arthur. It was like someone poured a pitcher of cold water on her little head.

"You aren't leaving," she whispered. She slipper her cold hand into Arthur's.

Arthur picked up his daughter. He kissed her forehead. "No, Blaze, I'm staying here with my family. I'm here to protect you." Arthur turned until he faced Merlin. His large hand stroked Agnes' hair as she cried into his shoulder.

"You do this… or I will, Merlin. Nothing will stop me until they are gone."

"This is our family, Arthur. Camelot is our home. Nothing will ever take Camelot from us again. Nothing will ever harm our family again."

Merlin's harsh words soothed Arthur's weary soul. "Thank you for everything.

Merlin nodded in agreement. "Go to our family.

8888

Merlin stared into his comrades 'faces as they sat round Gwen's old table.

"Lot arrives in two mornings. Arthur will make small talk. Gwen will offer tea and cakes. Lot will have to gush over Flora. The next day, Arthur and Lot will hunt; make sure they are seen to everyone in Camelot."

Gwaine's lips twisted in concern. "What else?"

"I returned to Melwas' kingdom for one last visit. Morgana becomes an outlaw."


	26. Chapter 26

Warning: Unbetad. I wanted to finish before my spring break was over. I have to focus on state testing. Senseless violence and a character death. Thanks so much for the reviews, story alerts, favorite story alerts, favorite author alerts, and author alerts. Please forgive me, I'm babysitting. She's driving me crazy!

Merlin watched Arthur guiding Gwen by her elbow down Camelot's great steps to greet King Lot. Arthur made a request that Gwen remain in their chamber to grieve Tristan. Gwen's face was dominated by dark shadows under her eyes, and her pallor was gray. Arthur was worried about Gwen's mental state after everything over the last two years. Gwen being Gwen said no. She had a duty to Camelot as queen. There, she stood in a deep red dress clinging to Arthur's arm as she smiled prettily at King Lot.

_Lot's eyes traveled over Camelot's defenses. At least, they aren't resting on Gwen. He merely wants Camelot. He's worse foe that Melwas. Melwas wouldn't hurt Gwen and the children. Merlin knew that Lot would create problems in the future. I need to be prepared. Arthur will need my guidance._

Merlin didn't like a question look upon Lot's face when Arthur introduced his children to Lot: Bors, Galahad, Agnes, and Flora. Bors proudly held a babbling Flora in his arms. Princess Flora didn't seem to understand that she should be quiet as she touched Bors' face.

Merlin said nothing as Arthur and Lot enter Camelot's Citadel. Sadly, he watched a pale Gwen usher the children back to the royal suites.

8888

Gwaine ruffled young Merlin's hair. He was too dammed cute for his own good. Merlin was quite cherub as age eight. Gwaine could lift him with three fingers. A young Merlin was skin and bones with big ears.

"I said stop it. What's the plan?'

Gwaine smirked with a humorous glint in his eyes. "Drunk you in water, Squirt. No, Arthur and Lot must go hunting. I'll dropped the word into Lot's ear. I believe our visiting King wants to observe the riches of Camelot," Gwaine remarked.

Merlin arched an eyebrow. "Make sure that he realizes Camelot has nothing to offer any kings except Arthur."

"Merlin, you don't have to everything… we work together."

Merlin exhaled. "I'm just use to working alone. Okay. Be careful."

8888

Arthur enjoyed chatting with Lot. He knew their fathers were great friends. Uther didn't have many friends. Arthur realized that Lot was ambitious. His mind had set goals for the lands. Arthur didn't prefer the gleam of greed in his eyes. _Why can't we just live in our own lands without a constant threat of war?_

"Milords, I found deer tracks."

Arthur paused for a moment. He remembered the last time that he found deer tracks. Fate reminded me that he loved Guinevere. Perhaps, fate would show him the way.

888

Merlin didn't like being a woman or old. His youthful body was amazing. He could race upstairs, and slip under tables. No one noticed him. Calmly, he crept into Morgana's chamber. It's a good thing that she frightened her maids.

Dropping to his knees, Merlin crawled under her bed. He attached a special mandrake root to her bed. He thought that he should smile. Yet, it wasn't a good time. He didn't want to do this. Morgana didn't leave him a choice. She made a choice, and he had to counter her aggression. Merlin fluffed dust bunnies from his clothes.

He poked his head out of her chamber. Skipping, he made his made to the banquet hall.

Merlin chose a child's form because he couldn't lie to cover his absence from his last visit. Even, Merlin had limits on his lying. He disappeared after completing one day work. Besides, he didn't think he could protect himself from amorous advances of men.

Kilgharrah proclaimed that he preferred child sized Merlin. He wasn't a burden to his back. He gruffly ordered Merlin not to yank his ear or shriek into a starless night. Something inside of Merlin felt hollow. This step would change everything. Children were ignored in Melwas' kingdom. He wasn't asked once about his mother and father. He swiped sweet bread from the kitchen as he raced up a long flight of stone stairs. He caught his breath when he saw Queen Annis walking with Melwas. Merlin ducked behind a curtain.

"Arthur is an honorable young man… heroic unlike, Uther."

"Annis, he caused the death of your husband. He has his inner Uther qualities."

"I fell under another's charms, and I sought revenge. In my revenge, I realized the true worth of Arthur Pendragon. Perhaps, you have aligned yourself with the wrong Pendragon.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I saw you with Morgana in the gardens yesterday."

"She's an old friend."

"She's trouble… she will bring destruction to our lands.

"No…"

"I leave you with your thoughts."

Merlin waited until he heard their footprints departing the great hall. Slipping out from behind the curtain, Merlin opened his sack. He withdrew two golden goblets. Smiling like a smile child, Merlin rushed to the great banquet hall.

"Boy?"

The servants had grown weary preparing for the feast. Melwas wanted everything to be perfect for the queen.

"Just goblets from Lady Morgana- a gift to celebrate good times. "

"Fine, at the head table."

He placed the goblets on the table. His blue eyes peered into them to locate a poisonous leaves smeared inside the goblets.

"Now, I wait."

Merlin calmly munched an apple as Morgana and Melwas made a dramatic entrance into the great feast. _Goodness, she's a Pendragon. She loves the limelight on her. She's doing this for her people… my right foot._ Merlin tossed a juicy apple core behind a drape. Pausing for a moment, he raced back to Morgana's chamber. Frantically, he searched his leather sack for the gown and Morgana's discard dagger. His finger slowly turned the door to Morgana's chamber.

He yanked a sheer nightgown from her changing screen. Using his magic, Merlin forced Elyan's creation to float through the air. He muttered a words as Morgana's silver coated hair twinkled in the candle lit from. She would be powerless against him. He dropped to his knees to check under her bed. This was a special mandrake; it was faded into dust when a person screamed in pain. He pulled the jewel encrusted dagger from his bag, leaving on Morgana's vanity.

Nothing to trace this back to Camelot. Merlin expected to feel a bit of guilt. He felt nothing in his heart. He kept waiting for quilt to form. He didn't know if he liked the changes in his life.

"Now, I wait."

888

Percy and Gwaine made sure to offer numerous toasts to Arthur and Lot. They wanted to make sure that everyone remembered the delight feast given in Lot's honor. They yelled the name Merlin several times to account for his absence.

Arthur brushed his lips across Gwen's fingers. She turned concerned eyes upon her husband. Gwen knew something was amiss with Arthur.

_Where's Merlin? Why is everyone dirking so much? Usually, Arthur curtails the consumption of wine after Morgana's attack during a feast. Honestly, I don't want to know. I want to sleep in Arthur's arms._

_8888_

Annis sat unimpressed during Melwas' feast. He did have one thing in common with Arthur. They were both nothing like their father's Melwas' father was a good sweet benevolent king. Melwas was nothing like that. He was a fool seduce by a pretty face. Morgana would be his doom. Annis rested her aching head on a hand as she watched Melwas grab a goblet

"A toast to queen Annis, may we have a long peace between our kingdoms. Toast us from another ally, Morgana. Goblets from her."

Morgan 'a face twisted in dismay. She leapt from her chair; she didn't gift the fast with any present.

She grabbed Melwas muscular forearm. "It a trick by Arthur. He fears you. I remember this during Bayard's visit. Empty out the goblets, and discover a lethal amount of poison."

Annis watched carefully as Melwas poured the wine into a bowl. She didn't trust Morgana; it was probably another trick planned by Arthur loves sister. Morgana yanked the goblet from his hand.

"Look, poison is smeared inside." Morgana curled her lips gleefully. Her green eyes glowed with happiness. "See, Arthur Pendragon is sneaky. He wanted to kill Annis, and cause a war between your kingdoms."

Annis had heard enough from Morgana and Melwas. She was a troublemaker, and Melwas a fool. They would meet a terrible demise. Rising, she offered Morgana an icy stare. "Arthur is a fair king. He wouldn't do this. Once again, Melwas, I offer you a warning, I fear that you aligned yourself with the wrong Pendragon. I fear for you, Melwas. Good night. Annis flicked her hand. Her knights rose and departed with her.

"She fears you, Melwas. She's weak. We could crush her."

Melwas looked at Morgana in dismay. _Maybe, I should end our alliance. No, I want Guinevere._

Tell will

888

Arthur stumbled into his chamber. Gwen stared at him disgust as she sat nursing a drowsy Flora.

"Sorry… too much wine."

Arthur dumped his crown on a table. He kicked off his boots. Flinging them around the room, he scrunched his face.

"Guinevere!"

Flora's sleepy head rose from Gwen's shoulder. She looked at her father in wonderment before she started babbling incoherently.

Yes, I agree with you," Gwen whispered in Flora's ear.

Gwen kissed her baby's forehead before she lowered her into her cradle.

_I forgot that I have five children. My oldest needs to go to bed. She didn't want him to wake Agnes, Bors, and Galahad sleeping in her queen's chamber._

Gwen yanked Arthur by his brown leather jacket.

"Drunken Kings to bed. Don't think about touching me, Arthur."

Gwen yanked his brown jacket from his jerky arms.

"I love you, Guinevere. I love our children. I love Merlin. Not like I love you. I love the knights. I love that thing you with your…"

"Arthur, stop talking this instant. Into bed, NOW!"

Gwen pushed him into their warm sheets. She climbed over him and drew the covers over their tired bodies.

"Mad?"

"No, Arthur. Go to sleep."

"Want to talk."

"No…"

"Talk."

Okay, if we talk… no touching for a month."

"I'll go to sleep."

"Good idea."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

888

Melwas sauntered into Morgana's chamber. He yanked off his boots; he placed them near her door. Muscles rippled in his back as Melwas pulled his tunic over his head. Calmly, he sat on Morgana's bed waiting for his reward.

Morgana slipped her nightgown over her head. She fluffed her dark silky hair.

"Melwas, I have something special for you."

Morgana walked slowly from behind the changing screen.

Melwas sucked in his breath. He could see her slender frame as the silk clung to her soft breasts. She flung a heavy curtain of hair over her shoulder.

"This is for you, my king."

Slowly, Morgana stepped forward.

8888

Merlin stared into her chamber window. He could see Morgana gliding towards her bed.

His eyes glowed amber as he commanded her silver coated hair to control her actions. Merlin's heart felt heavy. Turning on his heels, he slowly walked towards the entrance of town.

888

Morgana blinked when her feet moved away from Melwas. She attempted to turn her body back in Melwas' direction. Her feet wouldn't budge.

Her first thought was Emrys.

She closed her eyes to summon her magic. She trembled when she didn't feel a surge of power. Her eyes widened in dismay when she grabbed her dagger.

"How did this get here? I left it Camelot."

Her fingers curled around the handle." Melwas… run. I can't…"

Melwas looked at Morgana in confusion. He wasn't paying attention to her strange behavior. He thought she was demented creature.

Her arms drew back as she slammed the dagger into his chest. Screams erupted from his mouth. Her arms plunged over and over again into his broad chest.

The guards banged on the door. Melwas' horrific screams alerts the castle of Morgana's bloody attack.

"Morgana," Melwas muttered as his life slipped away. "I love Guinevere. I was going to make her my queen…"

The guards 'eyes widened in horror as they spotted Morgan standing over Melwas with a bloody dagger in her hand. Her silk gown drenched in their sovereign's blood.

"It was Emrys."

Morgana's chest heaved. Closing her eyes, she wished to be away. She cried in relief when her magic returned.

888

Merlin walked into Arthur's chamber tossing an apple in his hand. He out of the town when he saw guards and knights racing to the castle Melwas' screams rang in his head. He smiled at Arthur.

"You were in the tavern."

"Going to murder Gwaine."

Merlin chuckled. "It's done. Melwas is did at Morgana's hand. She's an outlaw her actions will fear every king, princess, queen, warlord, or anyone desperate for power in Albion."

"She'll be back."

"WE WILL BE READY, Arthur," Merlin screamed with a grin.

Arthur slapped the back of his head.

888

Laurent cradled Flora in his arms as he stared at glowing stars with Merlin on Camelot's ramparts.

"Gwen will fuss."

'Nonsense, she needs to see the stars," Laurent rationalized.

"She's sleeping."

"I can have her longer periods during the night."

"Aren't you afraid that you might walk in while they are…?"

"It will never happen. I have foresight. I wait until Arthur snores like a pig."

"Oh."

"You were deadly and precise."

"Yes."

"It bothered you."

"Yes."

"Let it go, and embrace your destiny."

Merlin brushed a finger across Flora's sleeping face.

"For the love of family."

Epilogue four months later

Arthur didn't understand why someone placed blankets all over the floor of his chamber. Blaze raced into his council meeting. She disrupted the entire proceeding with mock apologies_. She's a Lady by birth, a Lady of Chaos._

Arthur hurried to his chamber because Gwen needed him for something. It was important. Arthur lowered an eyebrow.

Flora smiled at her confused Father as he stood in the doorway. Her wet grin revealed a small white tooth. Arthur and Gwen didn't sleep for several nights as Flora fretted over her tooth.

"Flora," Arthur crooned. "Where is your mother? Why are you on the floor?

A glob of drool dropped from her mouth. Clapping her hands, Flora laughed at her father.

"I love you…"

Flora leaned over, and placed her hands on the ground. She bent her knees and started moving toward Arthur. Flora focused intently placing her hands before her, and using her knees to scoot the rest of her body. Arthur watched in amazement as his baby hurried towards him.

"You're crawling!"

Flora smiled up at Arthur. Her chubby hand patted his boots. She leaned over and placed her mouth on Arthur's shiny boot.

"No… dirty."

Arthur gathered Flora into his arms.

Gwen appeared from the other side of the room. "Did you see her?'

Gwen rushed over and gave Arthur a brief kiss. Flora grabbed a few loose strands of hair. She gave it a serious yank.

"Ouch."

Arthur unrivaled Guinevere's hair from a giggling Flora's chubby fingers.

"She's growing up."

"Everything is perfect."

_Everything was perfect for now. It's my duty to protect my family and Camelot from harm. I'm not alone. _Arthur dipped his head to kiss Gwen's lips.

"We are in the chamber," Galahad protested.

A/N: Thanks for reading… my favorite story thus far… maybe, I love the Guinevere Diaries, my first hot mess story. I'm going to miss the kids.


End file.
